


Fate/Extella Link: Search for the Colorful World

by Leizisheepdreamers



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leizisheepdreamers/pseuds/Leizisheepdreamers
Summary: When their eyes met each other. Unaware of the predicament he thrust into. The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart was asked a simple question from the little white-haired girl with ruby colored pupils before him. "Are you the Trickster?" She asks.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Arc 1: The Fool's Journey

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

The cloud above is looking gloomy while densely pouring rain on the plateau below. Despite that, a lone girl wearing a veil that covers her white-colored hair is running in the midst of the rain like something is chasing her. However, due to the hail, it made the ground muddy and slippery. Because of that, the girl's feet slip and collapse to the dirt.

As she lay on the muddy soil, the girl faced the raining cloud above her. She cannot feel her legs anymore, it seems like they've given up on her after getting away from home. "Master…" She murmured in a teary tone before hiding her face with her hand. Even so, the tears still fall down from her cheeks and sounds of crying escape on her mouth.

The feeling of pain from separation is too much for her to bear. She's been alone for more than a hundred years, and after finding those people that will relieve her from loneliness, she still ends up running away from them. These nightmarish visions that haunt her every night are scaring her. The image of everyone living like a walking corpse, devoid of life, frightens the girl from her core.

Accompanied by the dreadful moaning and senseless muttering that fills the air sends shivers down her spine, and the horrifying sight of humongous bones spawned from the ground made her heart race from fear.

That vision she saw, it's like _hell_ becoming one with the _world_.

Every time she wakes up from those dreams, the word of her master's encouragement is enough to dispel the horror lingering in her mind. But when it kept repeating every night, she couldn't look in her master's eyes anymore, and not just her but everyone around her. And today is the breaking point of her fear, when the girl started seeing hallucination even in broad daylight made her run away from the people she loved.

She cannot take it anymore. The horror is suffocating that it's killing her slowly.

But perhaps those dreams are coming from her consciousness, about the future she will bring to everyone. After all, her name is Altera, the destruction incarnate. Even after her rebirth that turned her into a child, the stigmas of her past self are still within her. Regardless of turning the world upside down, she is still a monster that brings only ruins.

"I'm sorry, Hakuno…instead of relying on you, I run like a coward." Altera let out sobbingly to herself. She doesn't deserve to be on her side nor speaks the master's name. But she believes that this is for the best, she loves her so much that she won't let a hellish future befall her. Not only her, Nero and Tamamo too, but this bittersweet decision she made might also be the saving grace they needed to continue being happy.

_"Altera…"_

The body of the little girl startled after hearing a voice pass over her ears. Her head shifted to look around her but she didn't find anyone. However, the mysterious female voice kept calling her name, it was faint but quite near her, she can feel the source is coming from the forest before her.

_"Altera…"_

Her name has been called by a mysterious voice once again. She's sure that the voice is coming inside the woods, however, the girl is hesitant to venture inside to find who's calling her. It might be another one of those hallucinations she is experiencing lately.

Standing on her feet, she stared at the forest in reluctance. Her mind is still in doubt and contemplating a decision. But the girl's body is thinking the opposite, she took a step forward, and then another, Altera began to panic inside as her body was moving without her consent. The next thing she knows is that she's standing in an open area, deep inside the jungle of an unknown forest.

Though the girl is cautious about the wildlife living in this place or traps that laid down secretly. But there is something in the voice that is drawing her. If she is going to describe it, the voice is akin to a mother calling her child's name in a gentle tone. It's embarrassing to think that the closest thing of motherly love she'd experience is from her master. Perhaps that is the reason why her body is following it.

It only hit her the statue made from the finest marbles standing in the middle of beautiful flower beds. The statue is molded in the shape of a woman with alluring beauty radiating in its beautiful face that is showing a gentle, kind, and motherly expression.

_"You've come. Finally, you've come, Altera."_

The girl needed to blink several times before assuring to herself that the voice she was following was coming from the statue she's eyeing at the moment. Altera is drawing in a blank on how to respond, perhaps the hallucination has taken over her head. But compared to the other supernatural things she witnesses, a talking statue is nothing special. Even so, it's still nerve-racking for a mere child to see.

Remembering the words of the crimson emperor told her when experiencing anxiousness. She took some deep breaths and released it in a calming rhythm. Now that she's calmer, Altera speaks what is on her mind.

"Who are you?" She questioned the statue's identity.

"My name is Sophia. I am the reason behind the dreams you're seeing." Gently introduced by the statue named Sophia. Although her stone-cold face could not express anything else aside from the one that molded into, she made sure to project her voice in a tone that will not raise concern to the little girl. "But do not fret, I didn't mean any malicious intention behind my unethical choice of action," Sophia added in the guilt of what she has done to the poor girl.

Altera looked at Sophia with a piercing gaze. She can feel the agitation in her body. So all those nightmares came from this person, the girl wanted to lash out at her. But the regret in her voice sounds sincere, she is also aware of the wrongdoing of her actions. Depending on her reason, she will spare a moment listening to her.

"Why did you do it?" She voices out bluntly. "Those dreams, what reason you have to ruin my life in fear?!" Altera shouted in vexation. As much as she wants to calm herself, but seeing the one behind those nightmares, she can't stop herself from getting angry.

"Because you're the only person that could prevent it from becoming reality." Sophia calmly answered despite the glare coming from Altera's spite toward her. "Those nightmares you saw aren't a fragment of imagination, those are the events that will take place within the distant future." She explained and saw how the anger on her facade turned into shock.

Altera tried to comprehend Sophia's words. But her mind and heart are racing and couldn't make any sense from it. So those aren't just nightmares but visions toward the future of this world. Which means everyone will become like those human shells that lost their will to live. "Is-is it because of me? Because I'm a monster of destruction?" Her voice shakes from fright as she asks Sophia.

"No, it wasn't because of you, little one. Truth to be told, I am part of the blame-no I am wholly in blame behind that future. If it wasn't for the mistake I've made, then none of this will happen." Sophia answered in penitence of the creature she'd created.

"I'm more than just a goddess, I am one of the beings that achieved the totality of divine powers called Pleroma. However, due to my upbringing and ideals, my action resulted in the creation of materiality and made me fall from grace. But then during my exile, my fear and anguish on losing my life bring forth the existence of Demiurge."

"My son then created the physical world in which you all have lived before. Despite being his mother, he did not behold me and believes that only he is the one who existed. Because of his shameful deeds and ignorance, I've created a throne for him, one that is covered entirely in the cloud, a punishment that I thought would be fitting for him. And that throne is…The Moon Cell. This is the place he used to observe the material world he created."

Sophia revealed the truth to Altera. Though mankind believes that the discovery they made on the moon is an alien artifact, they even started to worship it as the holy grail. But the truth of the matter is that the 'artifact' they discovered is a prison she created for her son.

She expected that someday it would be brought to light. But Sophia didn't foresee that humanity would find a way inside it. Though she understands the desperation to escape the dying planet they're living, she even applauds them for making a bold decision. But her son will just take advantage of them, he already did multiple times, after all, mankind is his creation.

"14,000 years ago, Velber, an alien deity that is known as the umbral star, was sent by me. After he passes on the milky way that will lead to Earth, his task is simple: destroy the world. Although the word 'destroy' is worrying, I've given him a purpose to harvest the planet and plundered important data at the Moon, so that humanity will be set free from my son's control and start anew all over again."

"Though the plan went into failure after humanity had triumphed against the white titan sent to earth."

Altera caught up the meaning behind the goddess words. She looked downcast and felt uncomfortable after hearing the word 'White Titan'. But if she takes her words as face value, then she wasn't sent to destroy humanity but to help it to get a brand new start. Only by now that her obliviousness has been dispelled, she never knew the true meaning of it all. She thought that her existence is just for destruction.

"Another 14,000 years have passed and Velber once again came to retry its goal. However, my son is prepared this time, he conducted the 'Moon Cell Holy Grail War' to find the weapon that will protect him from the umbral star. Despite being powerful, Velber lost against the victor of the grail war, and once again drifted into space and will soon come again after another thousand years has passed."

The little girl felt even more unbearable inside her after hearing Sophia's statement that conveyed her sadness at the failed attempt. "I'm sorry…If only I knew the reason, then I might have done something for it." She said and couldn't look into the statue's eye.

"Do not worry about it, despite Velber failure, I'm happy to see that you've found happiness in defeat. You deserve it after being isolated for so long." Sophia genuinely reassured the young girl. "However, I'm afraid my son will put an end to that happiness. Once SERAPH, this virtual world inside the Moon, becomes populated by the humans that escape from their dying planet."

"He will have full control over everyone. The Demiurge will once again become a powerful tyrant that no one could defy. Everyone will become his slaves and lose the freedom they deserve. And thus the dreams I'd force you to witness will become reality."

"No, that can't be…" Altera whispered weakly to herself.

"Do not succumb to despair young Altera. There is still some hope left for everyone in this world. I, myself, want to save mankind from my ignorant son. Which is why I'm extending my aid on you, if you accept then I will provide a Trickster that will stand against the coming ruin." Sophia strongly offered the young girl.

"A Trickster?" Altera asks in a shaky voice. She's baffled about the suggestion that Sophia is offering.

"Yes, but before I summoned the Trickster that would stop the ruin. I must ask you first." said the goddess with solemnity at the girl. "Will you put yours and the faith of the world on his shoulders? He who witnesses and went through the cruelty of the world he protected before? He who rebelled willingly against the laws that govern humanity? He who isn't a hero to start with?"

"Huh?" The girl startled after not understanding the words that came from Sophia.

"What is your answer, little one?" The goddess didn't repeat her statement despite the bewilderment of Altera. She believes that the girl will be able to deliberate it over. Her answer will be the turning point towards the world's salvation.

Altera started to wonder about the words of Sophia. 'Will she put her and everyone's faith toward the Trickster?'. This person she describes went through the cruelty of the world, though that is common for everyone, but perhaps Sophia is stressing that this man didn't live a pleasant life and was abused by the people around him. Then she said that he willingly rebelled against the laws that govern humanity made her think that perhaps he isn't a good person.

Lastly, this person isn't a hero, he doesn't seem like the right person to save the world. But, she's somewhat similar to what Sophia describes the Trickster is. She went through the cruelty of the world by believing that her entire life is meant for destruction. Though she hasn't rebelled against the law before, she fought against the control of her creator to become free. Lastly, she isn't a hero, to begin with, she was the scourge of God, but she still finds a reason to protect the world from harm.

Looking at Sophia with conviction painted on her face. Altera reached her decision. "I will put mine and everyone's faith in the Trickster. Despite everything you describe him to be!" She declared it the divine being.

"I see." Sophia let out a soft genuine chuckle after seeing the girl's conviction. It is admirable to see someone hold a strong belief, not everyone can hold to that, she even admits that Altera beat her when it comes to that. Regardless, it's time to summon the Trickster to this world.

A Trickster who is foreign to this universe, though it took some time to prepare everything for his summoning. She's confident in her ability that nothing will go wrong. Her marbled statue began to have cracks that run through its entire body. A summoning circle appeared on the ground and covered the entire statue in white light. "Though there is still some time left before the ruin to happen, I ask you to fulfill the role of the Trickster guide and help on his tasks. Help him to gather allies that will stand against my son, help him to see the beauty and ugliness of this world, I trust you in this important role Altera."

"When the time has come, we will meet again someday. I'm sorry that this is all I could offer to you. Take care of him." Sophia said her parting words before she exploded in blinding light. Before Altera could react or say anything, she got forced to cover her eyes from the light that came from the statue of a powerful deity.

She waited until the light began to fade and clear her vision. When she uncovered her eyes, Altera grasped in shock after witnessing the state of Sophia's statue that was standing gracefully a moment ago. "Sophia…" she murmured in sorrow while looking downcast on the ground. Though her gaze followed the scattered marbles all over the place, she noticed an unmoving body lying from where the goddess statue is.

A young man with wavy unkempt raven-colored hair, his face is charming despite sleeping peacefully inside a forest. He wore black glasses that portray him as an image of an ordinary boy. His outfit then consists of an unbuttoned black blazer with a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue colored jeans, and brown shoes.

Slowly approaching the young man. She kneeled on the ground and inspected him closely. "Is he the Trickster that Sophia is talking about?" Altera asks herself while watching the peaceful rhythm of his breath. From the description of the deity earlier, she expected someone with rogue looking features but this young man appeared to be kind, gentle, almost harmless. She can't even tell if he is a servant since there is nothing out of ordinary that can be felt in him.

But then again it's too early to make an assumption. Perhaps there is more to him than what meets the eyes. "Hmm…?" She heard a soft sound coming from him. Her body then startled in surprise when the young man opened his eyes revealing a dark gray eye.

The young man looked half asleep while staring at the girl sitting on his side. He blinks several times, but he doesn't recognize a girl with white hair or remembering sleeping in an area that looks like a jungle. "Are you a Trickster?" He heard from the girl. "Will you save this world from ruin?" What an odd thing to ask, just who is this girl-

It took him five seconds before he realized what was happening. Shifting his body into a sitting position. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by trees and laying on a bed of beautiful flowers and marbles that were scattered on the ground. "Where am I?!" He questioned before setting his gaze at the surprised girl. "And who are you?!" He asks.

"My name is…Saber." The girl fidgets on her introduction. "No, I'm Altera…and you are in…" She tried to answer but failed miserably due to nervousness.

Hearing the girl's voice is shaking, he decided to stop the girl from continuing. "I'm sorry, I startled you am I?" He said while giving the girl an apologetic smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, his smile changes into a sincere one after feeling himself more calmly. "Let's start again. Can I ask your name?" He said.

Altera after seeing the young man more serene she felt that it also affected her nerves. Nodding her head cheerfully, she looks straight to his eyes before introducing herself once again. "My name is Altera." She said it and this time she felt happy about doing it without fidgeting.

"I'm Ren Amamiya." The young man introduces himself casually. "Say Altera, do you know where I am?" He said and smoothly followed up the same question he asked earlier.

Altera shakes her head to answer. She doesn't know what exactly the forest name they're currently in. "Um, can I ask you something?" She inquires to the young man named Ren who seems in the middle of his thoughts for a moment. Receiving a nod of confirmation at him, Altera relays her question to him with faith showing in her eyes. "Are you a Trickster?" She said and noticed the skeptical gaze from him.

"I was told that you're the Trickster that will save this world from ruin." Altera then looks at him with pleading eyes. If this is really the one that Sophia is talking about, then perhaps he can stop those nightmares from becoming reality. "Can you save everyone from the coming ruin?"

"I beg you…" She murmured in hope at the young man in front of her.

Ren still hasn't fully understood everything that is happening. But despite the confusion he is having, this girl named Altera is asking for his help, though it's not a small one. However, perhaps he can do something about it as he sorted things out. "Can you tell me everything first?" He asks with a comforting smile at the girl after getting her attention.

Altera felt his soft smile is quite infectious as it also appeared on her face. Giving a lively nod, she told him everything as they went their way out of this forest. In all honesty, It surprises her to feel comfortable with someone she just met. Beside her master, this young man named Ren Amamiya is the second person she met that can dispel her fears simply by using words.


	2. Bladed Runners

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else**.

* * *

A world inside the moon, the goddess Sophia, coming ruins, and heroic spirits called servants. After attending through Altera's explanation, Ren started to wonder if it's true or just a result of an imagination running wild. However, looking through the girl's genuine eyes during their talks, perhaps she is not trying to deceive him and was honest from the start.

Yet, he should think about it more thoughtfully. After all, there is a difference between listening and understanding. According to her, they are inside a virtual world called SERAPH, and this world is created by an alien artifact named the Moon Cell which is found in the moon. It sounds very bizarre for him, these things that she's trying to describe are unfamiliar to him. He never heard or read any news about the alien artifact discovered in the Moon.

Then a name has been brought upon her story, a goddess named Sophia. From the details she expresses about her, it doesn't sound like the girl he knows. Seems like they only share a similar name, regardless, what he learned about this goddess had piqued his interest. A mother of the Demiurge, and according to Altera, Sophia declared that she's the one who created the 'Moon Cell' to serve as the Demiurge prison.

He began to wonder if this Demiurge is the one he knows and fought before. Or it could be another entity crowning oneself of the title 'Creator'. For now, Ren can only take some guesses. On the other hand, Altera said that he was summoned to save this world from coming ruin. She said that the future of this world will serve the Demiurge and its tyrant ruling. Essentially, controlling everyone against their will.

The young man got the gist of the situation. But the problem is, he doesn't know where to start. Altera also began to explain the people living in this world. The artificial intelligence or A.I are life forms created by the Moon Cell to perform only one task, they take the form of either a human or wild animal. There are also humans that started living in SERAPH, though they are quite rare since only capable people can connect to the Moon Cell.

Altera reassured that the numbers of humans living in this virtual world are starting to increase. Lastly, she talks about the heroic spirits called Servants. They're spirits based on history, mythology, or epics that receive a special virtual shell or body to live once again. Though these servants have no specific role to exist in SERAPH, however, when the Moon Cell is facing a great threat, they will need to protect the core if they desire to keep living.

From the way she describes them. Servants have an incredible power that is tied to their legend. There seems more about them, but Altera decided to keep her explanation concise for him. Though to summarize his predicament, he was called to this virtual world by Sophia to stop the Demiurge, her son, from becoming the ruthless tyrant.

"Just how am I going to do that?" Ren muttered to himself before letting a sigh out of his mouth. He has nothing in possession but the school uniform he is wearing. "Ren…about the ruin. What are your plans for it?" He heard from Altera who was sitting beside him on the wooden surface of a supply wagon.

He noticed the hopeful gaze coming from her. Though as much as he wants to give a positive reply, nothing comes to his mind. Without the Metaverse, he cannot use his power, and he also needs a guide to show him the path toward the Demiurge. "I'm thinking about it right now," Ren answered honestly. Perhaps he just needs to wait like what Sophia said to the little girl.

"Ren, where is this wagon going?" Altera inquired in curiosity while her gaze explored the inside of the wagon. There are a lot of vegetables, fruits, crafting materials, beverages, and more. It surprises her that they manage to fit inside with this many items around them.

"The driver said that he was delivering these supplies to a village called Roseville," Ren replies in reminiscent of his small conversation with the man on the reins earlier. Seeing the puzzled look on her face, it seems like she doesn't know where that village is. Regardless, he hopes that there is something in the village that could help them.

Wait, them?

"I forgot to ask, but is it okay for your parents to follow me there?" He asked the little girl. He's been so preoccupied with thoughts that it only hits just now that he's bringing a child without any parental consent. He definitely doesn't want to get wrongly labeled or get into trouble from this.

The girl looks downcast after hearing his question. "I…" she fidgets nervously as she speaks. "I ran away from my-my home…and…" Altera answered with a shaking voice.

"No it's alright, you don't need to explain." Ren intercepts her kindly. There seem to be some issues in her home that are hard to bring up. But it does raise his concern about her. However, it's best not to implore about it for now. "We should rest a little." He suggested before covering his mouth as a soft yawn escaped his mouth.

Altera after seeing his gesture felt tired. It seems the exhaustion has caught up to her after running for so long. Feeling her eyes becoming heavy, the sound of the wagon wheel rolling through the road faded in the distance. And after a moment of silent pass, she fell asleep alongside the young trickster on her side.

* * *

After arriving in Roseville. Ren and Altera promptly express their gratitude to the driver and help him to carry the supplies he is going to deliver. Once the two finished, they explored the town and got charmed by the simplicity and aesthetic of the place. Everything looks so retro, from the wooden structures to the road built from dirt.

Despite being a country bumpkin who moves from the big city for a year, Ren can feel that he is out of this place. Hopefully, he won't have a hard time adjusting to this virtual world in general. Seeing a structure being built through automation is quite a culture shock for him.

Feeling a tag on his left sleeve. He looks and sees that Altera is trying to get his attention. "What are we going to do now?" Ren heard the curious girl. To be honest, he hasn't thought this far. But improvising is his cup of tea so he'll do just that. Right now, they should prioritize what they 'need' more than anything else.

Which means a place to stay, food to eat, and money to spend.

"Let's see if there's a place that can give us quick money." He answered before looking around the town. It would be heartless of him to force the girl to sleep outside without a roof or walls to shelter her. His confidence in the skills he possesses, he just needs to find a place to use it. "That one." murmured the young man while eyeing the establishment across the road.

The girl followed his gaze and saw a structure that looked like a bar. "Um…'Round House Saloon'." Altera read the plate above its entrance. "Are we going there?" She asks. Though she had never been inside a Saloon before, she heard that it's a place where people drowned themself to alcoholic beverages until they passed out.

If that is true, then this building named Round House Saloon is a bad civilization. However, a closer inspection is needed before she can reach the verdict. 'What if this establishment is the work on the enemy?' Altera thought to herself before her eyes became wide. Then it is indeed a bad civilization!

Ren notices the fierceness on the girl's stare and couldn't help but to smile wryly. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything overdramatic, first impression is important after all. Regardless, he needs to check if they're offering any job right now. Feeling the girl's hold on his sleeve became tighter, they crossed the road and made their way toward the saloon.

Giving a quick glance at what's inside the place. He was utterly surprised to see a piece of modern equipment like a billiard pool and a dartboard installed in this retro-looking saloon. It also looks like it's blooming with customers enjoying the entertainment of playing and savoring the drinks they've ordered. Ren even heard the soft awe coming from Altera.

Deciding not to dwell too much on the atmosphere, Ren made a walk toward the dashboard placed outside the bar. There were posters for an advertisement posted by the owner of the place. He ignored most of the promotional posters and found the one for jobs. After a moment of searching, a smirk appeared on his face before plucking the poster on its hold.

They are looking for someone who is good with darts and billiards that could put a show for the customer. How convenient, he has exactly what they needed. "Perfect." Ren murmured to himself before chuckling softly.

Altera slightly tilted her head in confusion on the young man after hearing his muttering. "Stay here for a moment." said the young man to her as he was about to enter the building but stopped when a hand grabbed his right shoulder.

"What does a Shujin student do in this place?" They heard a cold and serious voice of a man. When Ren turned around, his eyes showed surprise after seeing the man behind him.

"Akechi!?" He said in shock from seeing a familiar face. "What are you doing here?" Ren asks the detective. The young man named Akechi smiled sneeringly before removing his hand from Ren's shoulder.

"I have no idea," Akechi replied before glancing on the town behind him. "But neither do you, right?" He asks with cockiness painted on his face. Seeing him nod his head, he expected that answer from him. It seems they are both in the same boat once again.

He woke up inside a woodland near this town just recently. At first, he thought that the cognition around him was strong after seeing the cybernetic going on in his environment like the photonic crystal soaring through the sky above. But as he explores the area and eventually gets inside this town. The first people he talked into are not cognitive beings but artificial intelligence.

That explains why everything looks like it was made from a simulation. But that doesn't answer what he is doing in this place. He thought perhaps there was a palace nearby. But his search has annoyingly ended with nothing to find, his not inside anyone palaces'. However, that doesn't make any sense, why did he wake up in this place.

As he stops pondering over the reasoning of his predicament. He just noticed the white-haired girl standing beside Ren and looking at him nervously. "So who is this poor girl that seems tagging along with you?" He asks.

"She's the first one I've met after waking up inside a forest," Ren answered the detective's question. Though it seems Altera is a bit tense around Akechi's unfriendly behavior.

"I see. So you've woken up inside a forest as well?" Akechi said with curiosity in his voice. "Anyway, it seems we are in a situation different from the one we experience." He stated before gazing up at the artificial blue-colored skies above. "This world is called SERAPH correct? I would appreciate it if you spill what you know about it." The detective said bluntly before shifting his attention back to the raven-haired teen.

Ren shakes his head before answering. "I don't know much about this place." He said before giving the little girl beside him a glance. Altera's body startled when she felt his gaze while she watched their exchange carefully. "It's best if you ask her and not me." He suggested.

Akechi eyed the little girl after hearing his statement. "Is that so? Then how about you inform me about this strange place as well." He said in a practiced friendly manner.

However, the shift of personality only made the little girl more uncomfortable. It reminds her of the evil scholar that used her before. "Um…" She tried to reply but couldn't bring herself to continue. Altera then felt a warm hand placed on the top of her head. "Don't worry Altera, we can trust him. Right?" She heard from Ren who's waiting for the man to answer.

"Whatever you say," Akechi replied while giving a sneering smile at the two.

Though the brown-haired teen answer didn't ease her mind. But she can put her trust in the Trickster word and judgment. "Listen carefully," Altera said before repeating the same explanation she gave to Ren. Starting from this world and Sophia to the coming ruins, and the existence of servants.

After everything has been relied on, Akechi left in contentment after finally having a better insight into the situation. "Things become more problematic than what I've thought." He said while letting a frown appear on his face. "So getting out of this place isn't possible. Great, we're stuck in this virtual world with no way out." The detective then let out a sigh as he calmed his nerves.

"But if my deduction is correct, then the two of us are servants." He then chuckled after seeing the puzzlement on Ren's facade. "Let us differentiate ourselves from the category of life form that the girl had told us. Generally, we are all but A.I's here, but compared to the artificial intelligence around us, we have more freedom than them." Akechi explained.

"I mean, they are assigned only to do one task right? Be it a consumer, driver, business owner, or just be a normal citizen. They will do it without complaint, which makes them nothing but puppets. Though at the very least they respond with personality, I don't think I can walk around a town full of people with a blank expression."

"Next are the humans." The detective then put his left hand under his chin and ponder. "They are who came from the decaying planet Earth and transferred here to escape the hellish situation there, right?" He said and continued after the little girl confirmed his statement with a nod.

"I don't think we are one of them. I am oblivious about the Moon Cell existence, so there is no way I'd use it to escape a dying planet. And in your case, you are summoned by this person named Sophia. This rules us out of being a human, though that is quite a pill to swallow."

"This only points us into being servants. History, legends, and myths. Those are some of the qualifications to become heroic spirits." Akechi then smiled with cockiness in his face as he continued. "Believe it or not, we are both qualified for it, I mean all it takes is a year for Japan to recognize our heroism."

"Ren Amamiya, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, a group that reforms society and saves the masses from distortion. While I, Akechi Goro, a detective prince who became a hero after I caught you. The one who is behind tampering people's hearts. That makes us 'Heroic spirits' don't you agree?" He said while stopping his laughter to burst.

"But I find it disconcerting not to have the means to activate our powers," Akechi utters before glancing at Altera with a friendly smile. "Regardless, do you agree on my deductions, Altera?" He asks.

Altera nodded halfheartedly to Akechi. "If you two are indeed a servant. Then you're different from the others. It's quite easy to tell if someone is a servant or not. For example, one can point by the servant's choice of clothing, like an armored knight striding in town. However, there are also some servants that can hide their identity through the use of natural abilities." She explained before giving the two an unsure look.

"But the two of you look ordinary and it's hard to tell if you're a servant or not."

Ren adjusted the glasses on his face before giving the detective a thoughtful look. "Strange, but perhaps it has something to do with our appearance in the metaverse. Though it's only my speculation, I think if we're outside a distortion, we're just ordinary people, however, if we're inside maybe that is how they will see us as servants." He said.

"So you think it's still following the same rules? But it makes sense if that is the case. We cannot use our powers in the real world after all." Akechi agreed to his statement.

The detective thinks over his thoughts. Aside from thinking on how to use their personas back. There is something else that is bothering him. If Sophia summoned Ren, then is it the same for him as well? If yes, then who brought him here?

Altera told them that the Moon Cell is mostly responsible for servants summoning. She said that they are called from this 'Throne of Heroes'. So those it means that it was the Moon Cell who caused his existence here?

"Akechi?" The voice of Ren calling his name breaks his thoughts. "Apologies. I was thinking about this Sophia." Akechi answered before going to his signature thinking posture. "It seems she's the one from Gnosticism, considering she gives birth to the Demiurge."

"To think a deity like her summoned a thief who's living in an attic to save this world. She must be on her wits' end." He said while smiling sneeringly to the thief. Not wanting to dally around any longer, he went toward the entrance of the saloon. "You are planning to inquire about that poster, correct? I've decided to stick with you for a while. Your natural ability to attract troubles might prove useful in this predicament of ours."

Ren let out a sigh before sending Altera a glance. "Wait for us here, okay? I'll get us a place to stay." He said and smiled softly when the girl agreed before giving him a word of good luck as he and Akechi entered the building.

* * *

Opening the wooden door, the three entered the place they will call home from now on. "Its…" Altera said while having a hard time grasping the word to describe the vicinity.

"It's clustered." Akechi finished it for her before approaching the table and expected it. "It's dusty as well." He then draws a line from the dust on its surface. "Then again this is a storehouse after all. I say the attic in that cafe is much better."

Ren let out a sigh as he wondered how long it would take to clean this place. "We can't be picky, the owner of that saloon offered this place for free. It will look better after some cleaning up so bear with it for now." He then grabbed the mattress he saw in the corner.

"I'll go and prepare Altera's sleeping quarter." He said before going ahead on the maze of cardboard boxes and finding a place for the little girl to sleep. Leaving Akechi and Altera alone with each other.

The looming silence filled the room as the two stayed quiet. Altera tries to distract herself by looking around the house, while Akechi is mildly irritated about sleeping in a messy place.

Hopefully, Ren can turn this place upside down. Glancing over the little girl standing near him, he couldn't help but wonder what's the deal with her. Everything about her is strange, he should talk about it to Ren when she isn't near. "Mind me asking but what is your reason for coming along with him?" Akechi blurted out and startled the girl after hearing his voice.

"My reason?" The girl murmured and saw Akechi give her a nod. "Sophia asked me to help him. He is the Trickster that can stop the ruin. I don't want him to fail so I'm going to help him with the best that I could." Altera then fidgets as she continues. "And…I don't have any place to go." She said.

That is right, she runs away from her home, leaving her master and everyone that loves her. They must be worried about her, but she cannot turn back to them, not until she's sure that they're going to be safe. Not only that she is also cautious that the Demiurge might use her master against Ren.

"I see." She heard from Akechi. Although his tone of choice is hard to tell if he believes her or not. But she already made up her mind, however, since he asks her first, she wants to know his reason as well. "What about you, why did you decide to go with Ren?"

Akechi couldn't help but smile after hearing the same question he asked the little girl. Though he can just shove her curiosity off, he decided to humor her with an answer. "I have a number of reasons why, first is that he is the only person I know in this world, second is his high level of adaptability will be beneficial for me, third is that his efficiency will be a great tool to have as I wait for something to happen. Lastly I-"

"You don't have a place to go as well." Altera interrupts him and puts the words in his mouth that caught him by surprise. "Whatever you say." She heard from the young man before letting himself laugh softly. The little girl watched him with a cheerful smile on her face. Perhaps he isn't bad despite having that personality.

"Altera, your bed is ready," Ren said as he appears in front of the two. "Just head straight and go left." He told the girl before grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe the dust on the chair he's going to sit into. "I let the window open since we don't have any appliances at the moment."

Altera nodded her with gratefulness at the Trickster. "Thank you and goodnight." She said in delight before heading to the place that Ren prepared for her. Leaving the two young adults alone.

After a day of work, Ren finally has a moment to take a breath and relax in comfort. "Wonder if the rest of the phantom thieves is here." He murmured in concern. Seeing that Akechi is here, there is a possibility that they might get dragged into this place as well. But in all honesty, he hopes they didn't, he knew that they always got his back, however, they deserve a peaceful life after everything that happened to them.

Regardless, his concern right now is to stop this ruin from happening, and also to have access to his personas.

"Did you know that the world outside this one is dying due to the disappearance of mana. Do you know what that is?" He heard from Akechi who's leaning on the wall.

Nodding his head, Ren answered the detective's question. "Mana is the breath of the planet filling the world and nature. Without it, the world will stop 'breathing'." He stated in the recollection of one of his mental training with a counselor he befriended with.

"Great, not only we're inside this virtual world, but we are also not in our universe," Akechi replied in irritation. But he quickly calmed himself after sitting on the couch near the storehouse entrance. "Then again we might not be the real person that lives in 'our' real universe. Perhaps we're just the heroic aspect of ourselves."

"Not that it matters. IF we die here then it's all over, no use in obsessing about it." He said in a solemn tone before laying down on the couch and relaxed. 'Despite that, I should not forget about who I am.' Akechi thought to himself. If he's not the real Akechi Goro and just an aspect of him. Then he's just going to become a nobody without an identity.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at the raven-haired teen. "Keep an eye on Altera. We don't know anything about her, and she might be hiding something from us." He warned with a serious tone on his voice before closing his eyes to rest. "I also call the couch first so have fun sleeping on the floor."

Ren looked at him in disbelief. He regrets not going straight to the couch. Sighing to himself, sleeping on the floor is going to kill his back, and he has work in the saloon tomorrow. Regardless, his mind is tired anyway, he might just fall asleep without noticing.

He will remember what Akechi said to him. Though he doesn't want to distrust the little girl, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Putting the topic on the side for now. Ren felt a yawn escape his mouth and his eyes became heavy. Hopefully, something happens tomorrow, waiting in anticipation will make him antsy.

* * *


	3. The Two Little Brothers

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

Three days have passed, but nothing worth noting has happened. The town lives in peace despite the approaching danger in the future. Ren couldn't help but become worried. If this continues he might become accustomed to this kind of life and forget about the reason why he's here. Letting out a sigh, he put the cue stick his conditioning to pristine to its holder before glancing on the side after hearing sounds of laughter.

A smile appeared on his face from the sight of the two enjoying their time with each other. Although, it is more accurate to say that Akechi is having a good time bullying little Altera in a game of darts. Even so, they look more closer than they were a few days before. He does want to join the fun, but something nagging in his mind that is making him not to.

Looking at the entrance of the establishment, he begins to wonder if waiting in anticipation is the right choice. They aren't making any progress by doing the same thing over and over again. Perhaps he should consult Akechi later on after he sorted the concerns out of his mind.

As he became preoccupied with his thoughts, Ren didn't notice his rival standing beside him until the last moment. "You surprise me." He said with a soft sheepish expression on him. However, the charismatic detective returned with a disapproving look and a sigh escaping his lips.

"You said that but still remain composed," Akechi replied before sipping the refreshment drink on his hand. "Are you bored? I've noticed that you've been giving the entrance a stare for a while now." His glance then went over the entrance and saw nothing interesting happening outside the saloon. It is the same loud and busty old town of Roseville.

"I was wondering if we were doing the right thing." Ren murmured and made sure that his voice would only reach the detective's ear. "We are just waiting here for something to happen."

Akechi gazed in the distance as he dived through his thoughts. "But nothing good will come to us either if we go outside. We don't have anything against the danger creeping out there. If we can summon our personas, then I will advise us to move rather than working here daily." He said before chuckling on something funny on his mind.

"Perhaps your luck still hasn't caught up to you after being summoned to another universe." The detective jest with a sneering smile in his facade. "Don't beat yourself over it. How about we talk about something else?" He offered to the raven-haired teen.

Seeing his nod of agreement, Akechi continued and replaced his smile into a friendly one. "It happened a long time before I've met you, I read an article about a serial murder, the headline reads 'A revisit to the case in the foggy town of Inaba'. At first, I was uninterested in it, but as I went through, I became intrigued by the result."

"A serial murder case where three victims found dead while leaving in a state of hanging for everyone to witness. This murder case happened every time the fog lift over on that town. It couldn't be just a coincidence, right? Whoever is behind the crime has a twisted way of thinking on showing the crime they did."

"I heard on the news that the police caught three suspects during the course of the serial case," Ren stated in reminiscence of his early days. He remembered his parents talking about it during dinner and it was all they showed on the television.

The detective keeps his smile as he continues. "That is correct, however, the first one they caught is a high school student who just mimicked the case and claimed he did it all. They cannot tell his reason for committing such a crime, but the investigator said that the kid has a mental illness and sent him somewhere to a juvenile facility that handles misfits like him."

"Months after the first suspect arrest, another one entered the picture. Unfortunately, the suspect identity is classified and I didn't care to check when I was working with the police. However, this man made the case complicated, the police cuff him even when he provides a strong alibi. The police are about to put him on trial even though his confessions are 'strange' and 'didn't make sense'. It got delayed and surprised everyone when the prime suspect got arrested."

"He's a detective from what I've heard. I don't really know how the trials went, but I believe the police department is happy as long as they put this bizarre case closed and the man behind bars." Akechi then laughs in amusement after remembering something.

"This man is one of the reasons why I'd choose to become a detective. I mean who would have thought that someone in the force of law will do something like this? It took the police a year to catch him, I would be able to get away with it if a certain group and their criminal trash leader didn't interfere."

Although there is a hint of venom in the man's voice, Ren takes his comment as a harsh kind of jab and couldn't help but to smile wryly. "Didn't this man say during a segment of a show. Is that the reason why he did it is because the world sucks." He said in memories of the time he watched the news around the month of December.

"Killing people because the world sucks? I get where he's coming from." Akechi commented offhand. The two continue their conversation in a casual manner to spend the remaining minutes of the break. However, a man entered the saloon and approached them.

The man has a rogue-looking face and scars all over his body, despite trying to look formal and friendly, the way he carries himself like a thug is what causes him to fail. "Yo kiddos, mind if I ask ye something?" He inquired at the two with a practiced smile in his face. "Ye see, I'm looking for someone. A little girl ran away from yer home, she has white hair and tanned skin, her parents are dying in worries and hired me to bring their little girl back. Have ye seen someone fit the description?"

Ren gives the man a skeptical look. It seems he's looking for Altera. But there is something about this man that makes him untrustworthy. And from his glimpse at Akechi, it seems he has the same idea as well. "No one came to mind." He replied.

The man then looked at the brown-haired teen to get his answer.

"I haven't seen anyone since I'm busy doing my job here," Akechi said before smiling mockingly to the rouge-face man. "Though I shouldn't judge one by appearance. But they must be desperate to hire a thug like you for help." His smile then grew in satisfaction when the man didn't take his comment lightly.

"Ye have one sharp tongue kid. You might find yourself in deep shit one day."

Akechi raises both his hands in defeat but keeps the smile on his face. "Oh my bad, did I hurt your feelings tough guy? No offense will ya mate, I'm just being honest here." He then watched the man stormed out of the bar in annoyance. "That reminds me, his working with a group of thugs like him, I saw them strolling in town yesterday. If they are after Altera, then we better keep an eye on her." He warned in solemnity.

The detective then glanced at the little girl behind them who's practicing alone in the darts area. "She said she ran away from her home right?" Akechi let out while looking somewhat troubled. "Looks like the news about her disappearance is reaching this town. This might become problematic."

Ren agreed to what Akechi had said. Now that there are people looking for Altera, sleeping peacefully at night might become harder for now on. But regardless, he will make sure that she will be protected during her stay with them.

* * *

Later that day, Akechi leaves his work at the saloon early to escort Altera on her trip to the store for today's dinner. They suggested for her to stay and let one of them do the shopping chores, but she insisted and pouted her way until they let her go in defeat.

As the two reached the general store of Roseville, Altera took the piece of paper on the basket she's carrying, it was the list of ingredients that Ren will make tonight. Reading the first one, the little girl happily skips and hops inside the shop and searches for the item. Meanwhile, Akechi watches the girl in caution, while he waits for her to finish, his mind becomes engrossed with the question he is meaning to ask.

"There is something I want to ask you. But it's okay if you don't want to answer it." He said to the girl who is in the middle of picking the best quality carrots. Seeing her nodded with mixed confusion, Akechi proceeds to ask his question. "About your parents, are they treating you poorly? What makes you run away from your home?"

Altera was surprised by his question that she dropped the carrot on the floor. She quickly picked it up and dusted it while looking uncomfortable. "You know what, just forget about it." She heard from the young man, but the white-haired girl shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, it's alright." The girl replied before putting the carrot on her basket. "I don't remember much about my parents. To be honest, I was alone for so long that I've forgotten what it feels like to be with someone." She said with a dreading tone but instantly replaced it with a beaming voice. "That all changed when Hakuno came to my life, she opened up a new world for me and treated me with kindness and care. Everyone back home is kind to me as well! They even join me on my selfish trips around our area!"

"Everyone is a good civilization, but Hakuno is best among all of them!" She practically jumped in joy as she declared that. Altera then bashfully smiles to herself as she continues. "Outside from Hakuno and everyone I've met. The two of you are the only people I know that show me kindness equally to them. Although you're bullying me most of the time, I think you are a kind person inside. Regardless of how little you think that is."

Akechi doesn't know what to say, he isn't used to this kind of compliment. But he can feel himself smiling from the gesture he receives from her. "What about your parents?" He heard from Altera who proceeded from her shopping.

"It's a long and depressing story. Not a good one I must warn."

"I see. Well, I don't want you to relieve sad memories so I won't ask more." She said while looking through the shelves of peppers. After seeing a good one, Altera happily picks it up and places it on her punnet.

The young man chuckled from her simple reply. "You are actually more mature compared to your looks." He said before taking a look at the shopping list written on the paper. Despite having little knowledge on cooking, he quickly recognizes the recipe they are getting.

"Of course. I'm older than you after all." Altera replied and heard the young man asking for her to repeat what she said after not hearing it completely. "It was nothing." She then took the paper in his hand to check if she gathered everything listed in it.

"So we are having curry for tonight," Akechi said before grabbing the last two items they needed. "It's been awhile since I've eaten the infamous Leblanc curry."

"Leblanc curry?" Altera heard about curry before, Tamamo said that curry is basically her country's national food, and it tastes absolutely delicious when she and her master get the taste of it. Although she hasn't heard about Leblanc curry, she wonders if it's a special kind of curry that is different from what Tamamo made.

Akechi nodded and carried the basket she's holding and approached the cashier to buy it. "It was the menu name of a restaurant called Leblanc. Ren live there for a year and learned a lot from its owner. He's a great cook from what I've seen. Though he lied that he only used a microwave to prepare his food."

"What does Leblanc look like?"

"It's small and doesn't fit many people inside. Due to the amount of coffee beans inside, the whole place smells like coffee, and there aren't many options on the menu."

Altera giggled happily from his comment. "I can feel that you enjoyed your time there." She said and the man shrugged it off and carried the basket. "I'm excited for having curry tonight!" The girl's stomach then growled in agreement which made her hit the man lightly on his shoulder after hearing him laughing.

* * *

The next day.

Altera went home by herself without the two's permission. They left the house in a messy state after hurrying to work this morning. She wanted to lessen Ren's work by cleaning the house this afternoon. Also, it's a way to show her appreciation for all the care he provided to them.

Closing the door behind her, the girl quickly snatched the broomstick on the corner. Looking at what presents before her, it seems there is a lot of work to do. "Okay, time to clean." She murmured to herself before holding the stick with her both hands. However, her hand isn't moving to what she expected them to do.

She swung the broom too high that it hit the object near her and made chairs fall to the floor. Letting out a pout while staring angrily at the stick on her hand, the girl tried again but ended up making the same mistakes. "Come on you fragile stick, work with me!" Altera said and for the third time, she failed poorly on her simple task.

"There must be something I'm doing wrong." The girl expressed in a dejected voice. She isn't used to using things like this, despite being a child, her body still moves like the warrior she was before. Perhaps this will cause much more work for Ren than helping him.

Sitting down on a chair, the girl is in deep thought while staring blankly at the broomstick. She remembers how Tamamo used the one at her empire, she watched how the woman gracefully wields it and cleaned every mess that stood in the way. Tamamo said it is natural for someone aiming to become a high-quality wife to be able to clean the house with grace and she will give her a session if she desires to be one as well.

Of course, she declined but seeing how badly she is doing chores like cleaning. Perhaps she needs to consider it once again. "Now that I think about it," Altera said after a realization. Is Ren also aiming to become a high-quality wife like Caster? The way he maintains the house and preparing everything for them is almost at the same level of Tamamo.

Altera giggled from the thought of the two meeting somewhere in the future. It might be the rivalry that anyone wouldn't see coming. She can almost hear the music inside her head when that happens. Standing back to her feet and about to try again, she stopped when someone was knocking at the door.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" She said in curiosity before answering the door.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the woods, there was an abandoned lumber mill in which a group of men decided to take over and turn it into a temporary hideout. Inside the establishment, a man around his thirties took a drink on the rum he had on hand while a party was going on in the background. He couldn't help but to smile excitedly, everything was working flawlessly as they planned.

He can almost feel the tropical scent as he lay down under a parasol surrounded with women, and a mountainous amount of money to spend. He could finally leave the life of a pirate and abandoned that captain of his. Although he respects him as a great man, it frightens him to see how willingly that man is when it comes to achieving his dreams.

Regardless, he would not need to think about that man and his shady business. He wonders how much the sovereign is willing to pay for this little kid they've captured. "Maybe a billion each-!" The man got interrupted when the entrance door widely opened.

"Huh…?" His gaze went directly to the disturbance and saw two young teens. One has wavy raven-colored hair with glasses on his face and is wearing a black blazer with an emblem in its pocket and red plaid trousers. While the other has shaggy brown hair, reddish-brown eyes. He wears a tan pea coat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves, and black loafers.

After feeling like he'd seen these kids before, the man recollects his memories of the past and then recognizes where he saw these two. "Yer the scurvy dogs working on that bar." He yelled before facing them in the distance with his armed group behind him. "What ye doing here? Go back to yer daddy and mommy and get lost ye bastards." He said and laughed alongside his men.

The man got irritated when the two stood still and remained quiet. "Ya deaf or something?! Get lost or yer going to be beaten to death!" He shouted before signaling those who were behind him. Six men armed with wooden bats went their way toward the two.

"Arr! Ye fools don't have any idea who yer messing around. We, the crew of Santa Maria isn't something ye kids should get involved with!" The pirate roared on the top of his lungs, about to taunt the two but get interrupted when the raven-haired teen talks.

"So you're the one who took Altera." He said before stretching his arms and putting the glasses on his pocket, revealing an intense gaze on his earlier composed facade. "You're the enemy then."

"Huh…?" The man deflated in shock when he started walking toward the men he sent instead of running away. "Y-yer dogs don't d-deserve the reward anyway! We're the one who is getting the ransom money from the sovereign-!."

"Drop the 'minion monologue' and keep it to yourself you piece of shit." replied the one with brown hair. "Ren, fetch me a weapon and let's get this over with." He demands his accomplice named Ren before doing his own stretches.

He could not believe it. Are they serious? There is no way these two can beat them. They are outnumbered and weaponless, aside from that, they are just kids!

"Ha!" Ren heard the battle cry of the men leading the charge against them. Seeing the bat swung down to mow him, he easily sidestepped and without breaking a sweat, he promptly kicked the back of his knee and forced him to stay on one feet. Seeing how defenseless the man was right now, he thrust his fist upward to his chin and knocked him out instantly.

Everyone except Akechi who's sneering in amusement is in shock from what just happened. Ren took the wooden bat on the unconscious man on the ground and tossed it toward his rival.

Akechi picked up the weapon and did a few test swings. "Although, I liked a weapon that can cut through flesh. And I'm not that meat brain partner of yours, this still could work." He said before pointing at everyone in a taunting manner. "Hey scumbags, how about I crushed that empty skull of yours."

The man watches the rumble between his group of pirates against two young teens. He can feel his spine shivering getting stronger every time one of his men falls to the ground. "These two are monsters…." He whispered to himself as they demolished everyone that stood in their way. When it's only him in his group left standing, the sight of the two approaching him made him cowered in fear.

But there is no way to run, his corner inside a den of ferocious monsters, his mind went to breakdown as he knelt to the ground and asked for their forgiveness. "I'm begging ye, don't hurt me!"

"Well, well, well. How should we kill off the last one?" Akechi said while swinging the bloodied weapon on his hand. "Once you started pissing me off, mercy isn't an option for you anymore." He then smashed the bat near the man's head. The sound of the man shrieking in fear put a smile on the detective's face.

"Where is Altera?" Ren asks the frightened man.

"In-inside that room."

Giving Akechi a quick glance. Ren approaches the room and opens its door. Despite being tied to a chair, the sight of the girl alive and well put him in great relief. Quickly removing the restraints on her, Altera gives him a big smile and hug.

"I'm sorry, Ren." She murmured while buried on the boy's chest. Feeling the pat behind her head, the girl dug deeper to stop the tears falling on her cheeks. "Let's go home." She heard from him and felt the warm smile he was giving to him. Wiping her small drop of tears, Altera nodding her head happily.

Akechi after seeing the little girl safe from harm. He let out a sigh of disbelief while glaring coldly on her. "Don't do any stupid things like this again, alright?" He scolded the girl with a cold harsh voice. Dropping the weapon on the floor, he crossed his arms while still glaring at the girl.

"I'm sorry…" He heard from Altera whose face is on the ground as she approaches him. Making a sound of his tongue clicking, he patted the girl's head and quickly removed it before anyone could make a comment. "Fine. Just don't do it again okay?" He said and smiled in content.

"However, I think it's time for you to tell us who you are." The detective blurted out. These thugs said something about a sovereign earlier before hell broke out in this place. He already has a suspicion that Altera isn't an ordinary girl, he will hear everything about her today.

Ren saw how serious Akechi was on that request. He also wanted to know who Altera is, but he thought this isn't a good place to talk so he tried to mediate. However, the girl stops him and says that it's okay.

Altera didn't fidget anymore and proceeds on explaining who she was. Starting from the time when she walks Earth as Attila the Hun and her identity as the white titan. From leading the charge to destroy this place and everything that happened after. And ended with her telling how she was reborn as the little girl before them.

"When you said you're alone for so long. You mean you've been trapped in a long cycle of sleep inside this place." Akechi said with a low tone voice as if giving pity on what happened to her.

"And during that time you're sleeping. You've been dreaming about yourself who walks on Earth as Attila the Hun." Although it is hard to comprehend all of it at once, he didn't end up having a rough time understanding it. This isn't the first time something out of the ordinary was presented to him.

"So Attila is a girl all along." He chuckled to himself. It seems meeting servants in the future always has a twist in their history. He needs to prepare himself when those times come.

"Not everything in the archive of history is all true, Me and the other servants are the living proof of that."

Akechi looks at Ren who's been quiet and in deep thoughts this whole time. "How about you. Any thoughts about this? We've been keeping a titan and a historical figure that brings destruction to many places. And this sovereign might do something to us if we didn't return this kid." He said.

The raven-haired man drifts back to reality after hearing Akechi's voice. He smiled sheepishly when he saw his glare at him for not paying attention. "I don't really care if she's Attila the Hun or a titan, she just Altera to me," Ren replied in conviction.

"Although it saddened me to know that instead of having a little sister, I've been the little brother this whole time."

Akechi couldn't express anything else but pure disbelief. "That's what is troubling you!? what about the sovereign?!" He said and felt the exhaustion on his body hit him after seeing that same sheepish smile of him.

"If Altera doesn't want to return to them yet, then she can stay with us. If the time comes when the sovereign comes on us, then we'll just explain everything." Ren answered casually and made the detective sigh in defeat for making it sound easy.

The little girl couldn't help but to smile from what she heard from Ren. Despite being an avatar of destruction, he didn't really care about her past and thinks that she's just Altera. It was similar to how her master thinks of her. The girl's happiness then skyrocketed from what Ren said afterward.

"Little brothers…" She murmured bashfully. The images of her being a big sister brings her pure joy. "Thank you Renren and Akechi! I'll become the best big sister I promise!" Altera declared out of sudden then made her two 'Little brothers' stare at her in shock.

Akechi then broke out in laughter. "Renren, such a childish name!" He said while continuing making fun of the nickname Altera thought for the raven-haired man.

"Oh yeah? How about we start calling you pancakes for now on!" Ren's reply made Akechi stop from laughing and pointed his finger in agitation toward the man.

"You will rue the day you started calling me that!"

"OH I'M SORRY, BUT DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT DELICIOUS PANCAKE!"

"Shut up!"

The two then started throwing jabs and insults at each other. Altera could only tilt her head as she watched in bewilderment. Even so, she cannot stop from giggling as she witnesses their childish argument. She started to look forward to the days with her new little brothers

* * *


	4. Whims of Fate

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

After hearing her name being called by Ren. Altera immediately got up to her bed and rushed to the dining table before sitting excitedly on the chair. Despite the bed hair she still has, the little girl happily swings her feet in a rhythm of the tone she's humming while waiting for the food to come. The smell of crispy bits of bacon and sunny side up eggs accompanied with a warm cup of milk is making her stomach growl louder and her mouth watery.

But she needs to show patience and self-control, it's the image that needs to be maintained and shown as the big sister to her little brothers. Luckily for her, she didn't need to wait much longer as the young man with raven-hair placed the tray of food on the top of the table.

"Thank you, Renren!" Altera said in delight toward the house chef. Carefully picking the delicious slice of bacon and perfectly cooked eggs, the girl began to savor with uncontainable satisfaction on her face. This is truly a good civilization breakfast to have.

Despite eating his food quietly, Akechi is quite a fan of Ren's cooking. It seems the master of that cafe taught him well. On the other hand, Ren couldn't help but smile after seeing the two enjoying the food he made.

The three continued to enjoy the morning until all the food was gone and only the plates were left. When it's about time to clean the dishes, Altera decided to help Ren, but the man insisted that he can do it alone, after all, the last time she did the dishwashing almost ended up a disaster.

Despite that, she still wanted to help and swore that it would not happen again. In the end of her begging, the raven-haired teen gave up and allowed the girl to dry the platter after he washed it.

As the two do the chore, Altera realizes something and glances cheerfully at Renren. "It's tomorrow isn't it?" She asks excitedly but frowns when he looks puzzled at her. "The festival! It's going to happen tomorrow, right?" The girl repeated with more clarification this time.

"Oh right, the festival for prosperous spring," Ren replied in a slight surprise. He then glanced at the detective prince playing chess by himself. "We're free for tomorrow right?" His words reached the man's ear who nodded before answering.

"Yes, the owner is quite generous in giving us a day off. He said to use that day to enjoy ourselves and have fun."

An idea springs on Altera's head and happily speaks what's on her mind. "Why don't we help around today? Wouldn't the festival be more fun if we're part of making it great?" She asks with eagerness burning in her eyes.

Akechi leans on his chair before letting a sigh out of his mouth. "There are hundreds of people working for it, so why bother? Also, it's not like we're obligated or getting paid for helping." He replied harshly and felt a sharp glare piercing on his back.

"Meanie, it's not about getting paid! It is about helping the good people of this town. You can be such a grumpy pancake, you know that?" said Altera while crossing her arms angrily.

The detective returns a glare of his own after hearing her insult. "If you wanna help them go ahead. Just don't drag me into that community service you have in mind." He replied before continuing to play chess against himself.

Altera felt enraged by his selfishness and constant shifting behavior. Sometimes he can be kind, but more often he is obnoxious. Only minding himself and working for his self-benefit. "At least promise me that you'll be there for the festival tomorrow. I want to enjoy my first festival with you two." She utters hopefully.

Ren felt bad for the girl after hearing her sincere request. So he sent a look toward the dense detective. Despite trying to ignore the stare he's getting, the guilt from making the girl sad is surprisingly too much for him to bear. Leaving his chair, he approaches the girl and knelt to her level.

"Fine, I'll be there." He said and became surprised when she gave him a quick hug and said thanks to him.

Showing a beaming smile on her face. Altera grabs Renren's hand and drags him toward the entrance. "Come on, Renren. The townspeople of this good civilization await!" She shouted in bright spirit before they went outside to help with the festival preparation.

Now that he is alone. Akechi felt his lips smiling genuinely. Being thanked by his self-proclaimed big sister is giving him a strange feeling of happiness. Since he started living with the two, he never felt dull, eating delicious meals day and night, enjoying his work, talking with Ren and Altera brings joy to his heart.

However, that makes it complicated, it still feels strange being happy and all. When was the last time he felt this feeling of happiness? When was the last time he enjoyed being with people? When was the last time he felt genuinely bad for a person? More importantly, when did he start to change?

"I feel like I'm not acting myself recently." He murmured to himself while looking to his hand with a melancholy gaze. Shaking his head, perhaps he needs to take a long walk and calm his mind while at it.

* * *

After Altera drags him around town to help for the festival. He asks the girl for a favor to bring him to the forest where they first meet. It's still bugging him that he cannot use his power. If Sophia wanted him to save this world from ruin, then he needs his personas. He is starting to become ansty so he thought perhaps there is something in that place that was left unchecked.

The girl was puzzled at first but after hearing his reason, she agreed and accompanied him toward the woodland. Eventually, they reached the familiar open area filled with beautiful flowers. The place is left untouched, even the scattered marbles on the ground are still in the place where he last remembered. Looking around the premise, there is nothing that is out of the ordinary from his sight of view.

His expectation for a phone that has the metaverse navigator installed and laying conveniently on the ground is slim. But he still gives another try and searches every inch of the field. However, he found nothing that will help him. "Let's go home," Ren said to Altera after noticing the sun is about to set.

Of course, Altera was unhappy to see her little brother didn't make any progress this whole week. Although Sophia asks her to become his guide, she doesn't know where to start or what to do. This entire time she just let him take care of her while waiting in anticipation for something that will help against the ruins.

It frustrates her, she should take things more seriously than having fun and acting like their big sister. "I'm sorry, Renren. I should be guiding you but I'm useless." Altera whimpered to the raven-haired teen.

Ren approaches the downcast girl who's trying to hold her tears. He put his hand on the top of her head and caressed it gently. "It's not your fault. Things might not go as I expected, but I know that it will work out in the end. So don't blame yourself and leave it to your little brother, okay?" He said while giving her a soft smile that cheered her heart.

Altera nodded her head while wiping the tears on her eyes. Though his reassurance made her feel better, it still made her sad for her little brother's predicament, added to that she's the one getting comforted instead the other way around. "Hmm?" She let out in surprise after noticing a shadow that didn't belong to them.

The girl followed the shadow and saw a woman in a white dress. A beautiful woman with emerald-colored hair, golden pupils, and porcelain colored skin that look so soft. She's shining brilliantly and captivates the eyes that witness her, her motherly expression made Altera wonder if she met this woman before.

"I am Sophia. I'm delighted to see the two of you safe and sound." The woman's introduction earned a surprised look from the two. Sophia covered her mouth as she giggled gracefully. "I'm about to call you here, but it seems you've beaten me into it. Regardless, the time has come for you to call upon the power residing in you." She said before walking toward the Trickster.

Ren stands firmly while staring at Sophia silently. Now that he saw her personally, she isn't the Sophia he knows, this meeting confirms it. Regardless, from what Akechi told him, she is a deity from the Gnostic mythology, the mother of the Demiurge, and also the bride of Christ. Her appearance here is unexpected, but it might be the good opportunity to ask questions.

"Mind me asking. But why did you appear as a statue when you and Altera met?" He asks the goddess who reaches out her hand to him. "Seeing that you have a functional body to appear here in person," Ren said and noticed the worried glimpse from Altera who's standing on his side.

Sophia smiled softly before putting her hand away. Her face remains to look motherly as she answers the man's question. "Because I'm hiding from the Demiurge, I don't want him to know that I'm here. At first, I used the statue to hide my presence, but my power cannot be held by it anymore so I'd improvise." She explained before looking in awe at her arms.

"Though this isn't my real body or appearance. I created this shell, a much more sturdy version compared to the marble one as a replacement. But it took me a while to figure out the appearance I'm going to use." She then giggled before looking into Ren's eyes. "I'm not trying to be boastful. But my real look might captivate you in an instant." Sophia said while sounding apologetic.

"Does that mean you are going to live in this place now that you have a body to use?" Altera asks in curiosity to the goddess.

The woman shakes her head in disappointment. "As much as I wanted too, but my presence will not go unnoticed. Once I finish my business here, I'll go into hiding once again. Added to that, this shell won't go last forever, it will break once I use my power to awaken the Trickster potential." She answered the girl's question.

Pointing her elegant finger to the flower on the ground. The goddess beamed a smile as she spoke. "These flowers might look ordinary, but they're helping me to conceal my presence much longer. It creates an invincible field that traps my total divinity inside and stops them from spreading. Although, the field is only big as these flowers here could reach." Sophia then glanced happily at the Trickster.

"A magus specialized in flowers helped me in this one." She said before looking solemn. "Though if only he agreed with-." She whispered before shaking her head and returned the composure from earlier.

"Don't take this offensive but If you have this much power, then why can't you stop the Demiurge yourself?" Ren speaks out what is on his mind and makes the goddess express a troubled look on her face.

"I do have the power to stop him, but I don't have the strength to hurt a member of my family," Sophia answered in earnest while holding her hands together. "Despite everything he'd done, his ignorance, the shame he put on my name. I am still his mother...I cannot bring myself to hurt him." She said in pain and dejection on her situation.

"You can laugh at me, I'm pitiful and an excuse for a mother. I've even forced this burden to you so that you can stop him for me." Sophia laughs darkly as she looks downcast.

Altera felt empathy from the goddess. "Sophia…" She murmured softly before giving her little brother a thoughtful look.

"There is no shame in asking for help," Ren answered before reaching out his hand toward Sophia. "Despite that this isn't my world, I already found some people that are worth protecting. So we will be in this together, as friends and as allies." He then finished with a gentle smile to both Altera and Sophia.

The goddess' eyes went wide and little teary after hearing the Trickster declaration. She can feel her heart in the joy which appeared in her face. "Thank you, Trickster. I will be in your debt." She said before answering his waiting hand. Sophia can feel the warmth from him that is dispelling her worries.

A flame in azure color burst from their hands and made the wind around them grow stronger. Altera watches in both awe and panic when the flame runs through Ren's arm and engulfs his body. Though there is no scream of agony that can be heard from the young man, there is also no sign of fear in his face. Instead, there is a smile that grew into a smirk that shows nothing but confidence and excitement.

A menacing laugh fills the surrounding, it's not coming from Ren but to the flame that is forming behind him. A long-horned mask came in appearance first, next is the long looking top hat it's wearing, then its body covered in a crimson color suit, an arm with ferocious claw raise as the flame grew stronger, and then a large pair of black feathered wings stretch gloriously on its back, lastly the blade-like heels it's wearing finished its materialization.

"A servant?!" Altera cried out in surprise.

The flame covering Ren started to die down and presented the young man in a different outfit. He wore a black ankle-length tailcoat, high-necked waistcoat, black pants, brown-black winkle pickers, and a pair of red gloves. He glances at the creature behind him with a demeanor showing the even stronger confidence than before.

Altera feels like she is looking at a different person right now. Even Sophia is in shock from the result of his power being reawakened. The gentle facade from earlier is now replaced with firmness, she also felt the bounded field that appeared before them after his transformation.

**"A world inside the Moon."**

**"Coming Ruin."**

**"Goddess that forces fate into you."**

The being laugh echoed menacingly as the fiery holes on its mask stared at Ren.

**"Thy face shows conviction and never a doubt of hesitation."**

**"Thou truly became the Trickster of mankind."**

Spreading its wings and its claws, the being released a strong gust of wind on its surrounding. Before a chain reaches out for Ren's hand to take.

**"Very well. Vow to me."**

**"I am thou, thou art I."**

**"Let thy Gods judge thou, Let thy Demons mock thou."**

**"But thou will not let thy words shatter thy own justice."**

**"Let them know that freedom won't come for those who entrapped thyself in their own prison!"**

The being then got swallowed by the blue flame and became smaller and smaller. When the flame faded away, the only left was a black and white domino mask floating in the air. It suddenly then flew towards Ren's face and attached itself perfectly.

With a smirk on his face. Ren glances over the two girls watching in bewilderment. "You'll fall over to me if you stare too much." He teased with boldness that made the two bashfully averted their eyes from him and tried to recover their composure.

"Renren?" Altera wasn't sure if it's still the man she knows. Feeling his hand stroking her head, the girl smiled happily. Despite the shift in personality, Ren is still Renren. "What was that? What happened?" she asks in curiosity before checking her little brother's outfit.

Ren removes the mask on his face. He still could not believe that he was in this outfit outside a distortion. Regardless, this means he can use this power against the Demiurge. "That was Arsène. Arsène Lupin, a famous gentleman thief who targeted criminals worse than him. Well, he's not the 'real' Arsène but a persona that came to me." He tried to explain.

"Persona?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

Ren sheepishly smiled as he described it more carefully. "Let's just say that I can summon beings. It'll be too long to explain everything about them." He said and saw the girl nodded in understanding.

"I thought that was a servant." said the little girl before putting her ears to Ren's body. "Strange, I can feel it inside you." She murmured before her eyes went wide. "H-how can I feel two different servants in you?!"

Ren scratches the back of his head. "That I don't know." He said and saw Sophia standing before them. The look on the woman's face is still in shock from what she witnessed. She didn't expect his power going to turn out like this.

"It seems you're full of surprise Trickster," Sophia replied with an impressed smile painted on her face. "Although I do not know the extent of your ability, however, the World inside you brings forth new potential in your existing power."

"World?" Ren murmured to himself while staring at his hand. Does she mean the World Arcana that he receives after completing the journey forces upon him? Though he doesn't know the actual usage of the arcana more than symbolism, he starts to become curious about what it can actually do to him.

Before the young man becomes completely distracted by his thoughts. Sophia called him out after she noticed the flowers around her started to wither in life. "My time is up. This body will soon collapse and the field that keeps my Pleroma is weakening." She said to the two. Her smile turned into frowned for needing to depart to them. But she cannot stay any longer or else the Demiurge will find out about her.

"Listen up Trickster. You may find the power of yours different, know that the World is adjusting in the current state you are in. I trust that you'll learn more about it as your journey progresses." The body of the goddess began to glow in bright light. Her gentle expression sat on the young girl standing on the man's side. "This isn't goodbye, we will see each other again you two, perhaps in the form of a dream or in this same place. I'll be waiting for the next meeting."

Ren saw Sophia reaching her hand to him one last time. "I will leave you a blessing fitting for someone 'who can change fate'." Once their hands touch each other. The goddess's body turned into a sphere of light and went inside the Trickster's body.

Feeling a surge of power inside of him. Ren feels like he grew much stronger than he originally was. The little girl beside him sent a genuine smile which he returned one of his own after seeing it. "You look and feel like a servant now," Altera commented proudly to her little brother's appearance.

Ren closed his eyes and focused on returning to normal. Having the mental image of him before his awakening. A burst of azure flame came into his body and turned his clothes back to normal.

"Oh?" The girl cried out in surprise and then tilted her head in confusion. "Your back to normal. I don't sense you as a servant anymore." She said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. Although she isn't entirely sad about it since she prefers the charming Renren over the cooler Renren.

Ren smiled in excitement. Now that his power is back, they can now make progress and stop the ruin from happening. Not only that, but Sophia also said that his power is different from before, he needs to understand it clearly before he can use it properly.

"Let's go home. Akechi is probably hungry by now." He said after realizing how late it is. Altera nodded her head happily and walked beside him. The two went on their way home, under the blanket of night stars, while discussing what stalls they're going to visit first tomorrow.

* * *

Having his body slammed in a tree. Akechi lay down on the ground helplessly while covered in bruises. "How about you stop being a smartass and answer my question." He heard a haughty voice before an armored boot planted on his beaten back. Feeling the weight on his back, he gritted his teeth and endured the pain.

Things didn't go as he expected to happen. During the time he went outside to get some fresh air, he decided to follow Ren and Altera in the town. However, his plan changed after seeing a man clad in heavy armor walking around the place. Since the man is sticking out like a sore thumb, his detective intuition tells him to follow the suspicious figure.

In his mind, perhaps it's another of those men looking for Altera, the news around the runaway girl reached this town and made everyone aware of the reward waiting for those who can bring the girl back. The man looks more of a threat compared to those thugs the other day, it'll be bad if he caught his hand on the girl.

Being confident in his stalking skill, he followed the man unnoticed and eventually ended up inside a familiar forest, he remembers that this is the place where he awakens to this virtual world. Despite knowing that it might be a trap, he still went brave inside the forest. His suspicion grew around the man, and this uneasy feeling his getting on him can't be just a coincidence.

When he arrives in an open area, a hand grabs him and throws his body on the nearest objects. Akechi tried to defuse the situation with words, but the man didn't listen and continued beating his body. And from there, he becomes a rag doll for this man to toss.

"Why are you following me?" The man questioned with a tone of agitation on his voice. Receiving no response from the young man, he put more weight on the armored boot planted on his back. But the man is defiant despite having bruises all over his body. Releasing a sigh inside the helmet he's wearing, he rolled his body using the feet he put on his back.

Now that Akechi is facing the sky, he realizes that it's going to be night soon, however, it doesn't look like his day is not over yet or perhaps the right term is it's going to be cut short.

Looking at the man who beat him. He notices how small the man's stature is, but the thick armor he covered himself with hides that feature of having that frame. He cannot see his face since there's a mass of steel that hides his entire face, a helm with draconic looking horns on the side. Judging from the man's appearance, he seems like a knight from the medieval era

His eyes grew wider when a sword sparkling with white silver and adorned with splendid decoration planted inches away from his face. He can feel the air of evil aura coming from the steel of the sword and made his heart beat faster from being close to it.

"Subject, I ask you one more time. Why are you following me?" The man sounded like a king as he asked the question. Holding the sword with both hands, he lifted it and pointed the tip down on the young man's chest laying on the grassy field.

"You look so suspicious with that armor of yours around town so I followed you." Akechi answers while watching the sword above him. He still cannot breathe easily knowing that he is still not out of danger. He heard a chuckle inside the helm of the knight.

"Is that so? Are you some kind of patriot?"

Despite the situation he was in, Akechi couldn't help himself but let out a laugh. "Patriot? Me? I'm nothing of the sorts. I followed you because you're sticking out in a crowded area, that's all." He said and let out a sigh of relief when the knight pulled the sword away.

"You should have said so earlier." The knight stated in a bossy tone and rested the sword on his armored shoulder. "Go away now and do not follow me." He commanded and about to walk away but the voice of the young man stopped him.

"Who are you?"

The knight glance behind him, underneath his helm is an expression of mild annoyance written on his face. "I have no obligation to answer you. You aren't a master who holds a command seal over me." He replied haughtily.

About to completely ignore the man. The knight felt a menacing presence approaching them in posthaste. Akechi becomes cautious when he also feels something is watching them, like a predator hiding in the bushes waiting to pounce. As much as he wants to remain calm and composed, his mind and heart are racing, without his power, he feels helpless in this situation.

"Hey subject, stay behind me." The knight declared before placing his body in front. The helm on his head releases mechanical sounds before it removes entirely and reveals the man's face.

Akechi forgot about the dangerous presence as he stared at the knight. He thought he was a man, but he's wrong after seeing the face of a young girl behind the heavy helmet. She has boyish golden-colored hair that is tied by a red ribbon on the back, and pupils with a color of emerald.

The girl noticed his stare and glared at him in annoyance. "Carefully choose your word or I'm going to let this thing kill you." She warned before shifting her attention back to her surroundings. She's hoping there is no need to deploy a noble phantasm in this situation, but this presence proves to be powerful despite not showing itself.

Mordred instinct leads her to use the cursed sword to shield themselves from the thing that came out of the bushes. The knight felt something strange after the only thing that hits her sword is a rushing wind coming to them. "Huh…?" She heard a voice of surprise behind her. When she checks behind, her eyes focus on the golden grail that he is holding.

It has the design of the holy grail found in the bible. Shining in a captivating color of gold that takes the eye of those who see, it has four heads of a lion that faces different directions. "Child of man." The grail speaks to the young man with a godly sounding voice. "Why is the trickster still walking freely in the plains of this paradise? Why haven't you killed him?"

"What are you talking about?!" said Akechi while looking at the holy object in bewilderment.

"Have you forgotten? Or does your heart begin to soften after spending time with them?" The ruby stoned eyes of the lions glow in a threatening fashion after its statement before escaping his hand and float menacingly in the air. "Perhaps you need to be reminded of who you are so you'll return to the right path." It said before the whole surrounding change.

From the leafy forest into a modern city. Trees replaced with houses, grass change to a tiled walkway, and sounds of animals become noises around the sleepless environment. The scene however focuses on a small old looking apartment and the brown-haired kid playing alone by himself.

"This is…" Mordred heard the young man whisper while eyeing the kid in disbelief. The knight watched the premise carefully, despite feeling in discomfort, what's keeping her in check is the realization that the kid and the young man behind him look alike.

"Mom?" The kid said after hearing footsteps behind his back. When he turns around, there is a woman with a soft and endearing expression on her face, however, she isn't alone, beside her is a shady looking man holding her wrist strongly. There's a scent of alcohol and cigarette coming from the man that made the kid's stomach turn.

The woman approaches the kid and strokes his head. Although it didn't completely lift the boy's expression, the woman smiled softly before handing him money in his hand. "Why don't you spend some time in the bathhouse? Your handsome face won't become noticeable if you stay dirty." She said before climbing the stairs towards the apartment's door. The man then followed the woman inside, leaving the kid alone.

"Mom…" Whispered the boy while his face is on the ground. This is every day for him, bringing a new man to their house for money, despite being young, he is aware of her mother's job. "Damn it." He spat out with venom in his voice. It's all because of his worthless father, if he didn't neglect his responsibility to them, then his mother won't become a part of an industry like that.

His anger is shown to his body as he clenches his fist tightly. "Shido…!" The boy then glances one last time in the apartment before making his way toward the nearest bathhouse alone while carrying the agitating feeling on his shoulder.

Mordred frowned to herself. What she is seeing right now is perhaps the memory of this young man during his childhood. The knight is unsure why, but she could not help herself but sympathize with him. Her thoughts snap back when the surrounding turns white and changes the entire scene.

This time instead of in front of the apartment, what she sees is a building unlike the previous one, it reminds her of a town hall but in much grander size than the one she's familiar with, not only that it's crowded with people that are waiting in excitement at the entrance. The focus this time is a tall bald man wearing glasses and surrounded by men in black suits.

From the looks of it, he seems like an important person to be protected with puny looking guards. "Those rumors around me are nothing but a false accusation. Politicians these days will do anything just to get rid of the thorn on their side. However, I will not stop until our country's government becomes free from the clutches of those meddling people in power." The man declared with conviction and belief through his eyes. His words are well received by the people waiting for him and give a loud round of applause.

As the man took a bow and about to leave. He stopped when a woman called him out angrily. He glances to his side and sees his guard stopping a brunette woman from coming closer to him, he also notices the child she poorly drags on this mess she's starting. "Shido!" cried the woman while trying to find her way through the guards.

"Mom, Stop…" The boy tried to get his mother's attention as he became worried about what may happen to her. However, his words didn't reach the ear of his mother and continued to press onward against the guards.

"You call yourself a man but you cannot even take responsibility for what you did to me?!" She shouted while holding her tears back. After what happened between them, he just throws her away like she's nothing, how dare he is to stay high and mighty when he knows there is a family he left to starve. "You're spineless! Filthy piece of a human being! Your-!"

To the woman's shock, the man approached her and hit her hard in the face, her vision went static as her body fell to the ground and hit her head on a cement stone. "Woman, you don't want to know what will happen if you cross me!" she heard his threatening voice before him and his guard went inside the car and left.

"Mom!" The kid cried out while holding his mother's head. Her fall made a cut on the head and showed signs of bleeding. "Don't move-!" He said in panic before taking a piece of white cloth on his pocket and used it to stop the blood running on her wound. But his mother shoved him away and stared blankly on the ground.

Akechi remembers this part of his life very well. The emotion on his mother's eyes hurts him to recall. The anger, sadness, agony, depression, when all of it becomes too much for her to handle, her mother broke into tears, and for the first time, he saw her grieving in pain and shouted it for all to hear. All he could do at that time was to watch her mother and felt the pain in his heart every time a tear fell on her face.

Mordred couldn't even look on the scene anymore. "That bastard…" She murmured to herself while feeling the grip on her sword become tighter. That man must be his father, how dare he hit the woman he'd used, she wouldn't mind cutting his head off if it means there will be fewer bastards living on the planet.

No wonder she sympathies with him, they both have issues with their unloving father. Though they took it the worse, she couldn't even imagine seeing her mother breaking in tears like that. The knight didn't notice that the scene changes and this time it presents a room. A woman laying on the bed while staring blankly on the ceiling and a young boy cleaning the swollen wound on the woman's forehead.

"Mom is there anything you want?" asked the young boy. After that incident, his mother has been acting like this for almost a week, she isn't eating much and starting to lose weight. Not only that, but she also refuses to get out of her bed to do anything. Although he wanted a doctor to come and check her, they don't have the money for that and not even their neighbors are willing to help them.

As much as he's frustrated about it, he doesn't want his mother to see him like that. If no one wants to help them, then they're just gonna rely on themselves like they always do. "I'll go get it just let me know." He said with a forced smile on his face. He's worried about her, she is the only one he has, the only family he knows, seeing her like this pains him.

"Goro…?" His eyes are gone surprised after hearing a response from the mother he holds dear the most. He latches onto her hand and looks into her eyes with a hopeful gaze burning in his eyes. "Y-yes mom? I'm here." He replied in a mixed feeling of panicking and happiness.

"I'm sorry…" The mother said while giving a dejected look into her only son. "You deserve a better life than living in a house like this…you deserve to be in a better family-" The woman got interrupted when the boy put his arms onto her head and held her tightly. She can hear him sobbing even feeling the tears falling on her.

Biting her lips, the woman felt a sting on her heart as the emotion began to reach her face. However, all she could do is shred a single tear compared to her son. There is just nothing left for her to give in their situation, every day is suffering to her, that man ruins her life and left her to dust, now her body and will is too fragile to keep going.

"I want to rest." Her voice shakes as she whispers those words. "I…just want to rest…" She repeated and felt the embrace of the young boy lose its strength and let her go. The boy looks dejectedly on the floor before giving her the same gaze full of hope despite how desperately he is holding onto that.

"I'll do my best in school! I'll become an honor student, go to college, and get a great job so that we could live with a better life!" He said while wiping the tears that keep flowing. "I-I can start working as well…you don't have to buy me anything, you won't hear me complaining as well…" However, when it becomes too much, he hides his face underneath his hands.

"Just…just don't give up on us mom. I don't care about that man anymore, just don't leave me alone mom." He pleaded to his mother.

"Goro…" Was all the mother muster to say.

The kid forces a smile before standing happily despite how messy his face is showing. "I-I know! I'll go buy melon bread in your favorite bakery shop!" He said and rushed toward the door before he closed it behind him, he sent his mother a worried glance before leaving her alone.

"Goro…" She repeated while staring blankly on the door of her room. Despite how much she wanted to live for him, her will isn't there anymore, she's exhausted, broken, she cannot even call his name with caring on her voice. Shifting her attention to the window, she saw the birds fly off freely and soar to the skies. Using her remaining strength left into her lifeless body, she stands up and drags her body toward the window.

_All she wanted is a way to escape her life full of suffering and torture._

And then she opened it. The breeze of the fresh air that travels across the world touches her body. Closing her eyes, she stands onto the railings and then-

"Stop!" Akechi shouted to the floating grail. That time he left his mother alone, she-. Just by remembering that horrific event in his life, the young man falls into his knees as the world around him returns to normal. He thought he already moved on to those memories, but seeing it once again, it brings back the pain he felt when his mother is gone.

Mordred didn't say anything. But she can feel herself in shock from what happened to this man. Losing his mother at a young age while his father discarded them like trash, things could be avoided if people like that man take responsibility more seriously.

"Now that you remember the pain you went through. Then your anger against the man who's the reason behind why she took her own life should be burning in you." The malevolent being said without any sense of tact on the traumatic trauma it put the young man into.

"Your heart grew cold and stronger but in exchange, you threw everything away for the sake of revenge. In all honesty, you could have achieved that if it weren't for that Trickster who crosses your path. And now look at you, weak and pathetic, how will he think of you as his rival when it is clear who will win between you two."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Akechi cried in anger before charging toward the floating grail. But his attempt only resulted in him getting thrown back to the ground when he tried to get up, an invincible force weighing his body down. He even heard the sound of the knight groaning as she got pulled down by the malevolent being doing.

"Seek me and I'll give you the power needed to stand against the trickster." The grail offered while shining even brighter than before. However, Akechi only sneers and let out laughter mocking the malevolent being.

"Then what? Become a tool for you to use?! I won't let anyone use me anymore!" Was the reply Akechi said to the being. His voice is full of his own belief while letting the anger inside him to be known.

The grail took its moment to let the disbelief sink in. And after that, the malevolent being chuckled in amusement toward the young man. "If I wanted to control you, I would do so without any of your consent. However, I saw something special in you that made me not too."

"Well then, perhaps a different approach is needed. You need to see the truth with your own eyes, that way you will understand why you're here. Why you need to stop Sophia and the Trickster she summoned." It said before the entire form of the holy object began to change. The grail took the shape of a humanoid being with a wing on its back. It's tall and muscular, similar to the knight the figure is wearing a golden armor that has the face of a lion on its shoulder part. Its face is similar to an angel, it has long beautiful white hair, but it's quite hard to tell if the being is a male or a female.

But there is one thing for sure, the grail took the form of a majestic angel who came from the heavenly hall.

**"I am thou…Thou art I…"**

**"From the unconscious sea of the human soul, I have come."**

**"I swore loyalty only to thou."**

**"Accept thy soul and know that thou came here to serve thee."**

**"Let thee witness the glimpse of humanity's future when Sophia and her Trickster reach the cell."**

Akechi felt his hand reaching out on the angel without any of his biddings. His body then engulfs in a blue flame that spread through his entire body. He remembers this feeling, the surge of power, the chaos running through his vein, the appearance that represents himself. A dark enclosed knight-like helmet with a deep crimson mask akin to a sharp beak covering his face, his clothing changes into a body-covering suit consisting of black and dark blue striped lines. There are also noticeable black studded belts strapped around his legs and arms, a short black cape, and clawed gauntlets.

The angel turned into a blue colored plume that his mask absorbed. He felt his power grew stronger, much powerful than what he was before, even his persona Loki is nowhere close to the one he got. Despite that he's still in disbelief, he knew that he has the power to switch personas like Ren, but he never experiences gaining a new one outside the two he already has since his original awakening.

However, he saw something else. In his vision, he saw an image of nothingness. It was quick and made him wonder if he just blacked out for a second. But the words of the angel he recalled rings on his mind. "Glimpse of humanity's future."

"Hey, are you alright?" Mordred asks after having free from the force that is weighing her down. To be honest, though she finds everything escalated quickly, one moment there is a grail appeared before them, then she saw the past of this man, then the grail transformed into an angel looking being, then it got absorbed on the mask this man was wearing after transforming into a servant out of the nowhere.

Right now, all she wanted is someone to explain what the heck just happened.

"I'm…" Akechi tried to answer but he was a bit preoccupied with comprehending the meaning behind the angel's word and the vision he saw. Shaking his head, he stood up to his feet and started to walk away. "Hey, Where are you going?" He heard from the female knight. He needs time for himself and thinks more about all of this. But more importantly, he needs to talk to Ren personally, then he needs to confirm one thing from him.

Glancing at the knight, he answered her question. "I'm going for a walk. See you." He said before walking away from the confused knight. It just hits him that it's already night, tomorrow is the festival that Altera wanted to take part with him and Ren. Perhaps they wouldn't mind if he did not return home for tonight as long as he appears at the festival.

What happened today is a lot to take. He gained his power back and acquired a powerful persona. Not only that he can be in this form without the meta navigator around. Staring at the blanket of stars, Akechi let out a sigh. "I'm beat." He said before continuing walking down the road ahead of him.

Mordred after being ditch out by the young man stabbed her sword in the ground from frustration and disbelief. "What is up with that man?! Moments earlier he was just eating dirt and now he's acting tough!?" She angrily murmured to herself. But then again, the things she witnesses cannot be ignored easily, there is something about that man that is worth looking at.

Lifting the cursed sword and resting it on her shoulder. She reached her decision, and could not help but to chuckle. It seems the table has turned.

* * *


	5. Our First Encounter

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

The worried look on her face is visible. Despite the people around her having fun and enjoying every minute of the festival. Altera couldn't bring herself to join in, her head kept moving from left to right trying to find one troublesome little brother of her's that causes the girl worries. However, searching through a big crowd like this is similar to finding a needle in the hay.

"Akechi…" She murmured with concern in her voice. Yesterday when she and Renren got home, they were surprised to see that he wasn't there, from the arrangement of things inside, it looks like no one is been here for a while, they suspected that the young man was gone for a walk. But it's a bit late in the night to stroll around, and he usually rather stays home to rest.

Of course, she told that to her little brother and despite Ren's composed expression, he shares the same feeling of concern toward the man's whereabouts. But being a natural kind hearted individual, he asks her to get some rest and let him wait for Akechi's return. Altera tried to comply but he insisted and after some mild argument she eventually came to an agreement and went to sleep.

Then the morning comes and he is still not home. Altera will definitely be going to have a talk with him when she finds him. Whatever reason he has to say, the girl will make sure that he's going to understand how much he made her worry. Right now, the three of them should be walking around town and participating in the festival, but no! he decided to go missing instead.

"Stupid pancake." She pouted but her face is still worried. "Just where did you go?" said Altera and tried to look through the crowd from where she was standing. However, no sign of the young man has been found. Letting out a sigh, she took a sit on the nearest bench and sulk. However, her expression momentary change after seeing Renren returned from a quick search around town.

Ren didn't mince his words and told her that he didn't find Akechi. "No one saw him either." He said and noticed the sullen look on the girl's facade. He felt bad seeing the girl sulking, not only she's concerned about him, but she is also looking forward to this festival with him and Akechi.

"He broke his promise to me," Altera said while feeling downcast. Staring on the ground, she started to wonder his reason for doing so. "Is it because I'm annoying?" The girl then bites her lips as the emotion inside begins to break out. "I-I didn't mean too." Her voice then shakes while trying to explain, but as she starts to question her bonds with him, whether it is just an act he put up, It hurts her deep inside when she thinks about it.

Though the area around them is people having fun, the bench they're sitting at is looming with nothing but sadness. "Don't think like that," Ren said before coming closer to the girl and comforting her. "Although he has a cold personality, Akechi is always true to himself." Letting a soft kind smile appear on his face, he looks at her and continues. "He meant everything he said and did whatever he wanted. I believe he truly enjoys spending time with you." He reassures.

"So cheer up," Ren speaks with sincerity before making a chuckle. "He's really into a dramatic entrance. Let's just wait and he'll come." Seeing his words made the girl wipe the tears and smile cheerfully. It made him feel relieved and happy. Looking back at the festive town, a smile appeared on his face as he leaned on the bench.

"Speak of the devil."

Ren's voice made Altera follow where his gaze is looking at. Seeing the brown-haired young man with a sneering smile on his face, the young girl jumps to her feet and charges the troublesome little brother of hers. "You idiot! Didn't you ever consider how worried we'll become!?" She yelled with mixed anger and happiness in her voice while throwing an all-out-assault in Akechi.

"Where have you been?" Ren asks the detective prince.

Sighing softly to himself, Akechi's smile changed to somewhat sheepish looking. "I was lost in trains of thoughts. I didn't realize how late it was when I sorted things out." He answered, but it didn't stop Altera from attacking him and Ren's skeptical stare. "Give me a break. I ended up sleeping outside. Not deciding to go home is a great mistake of mine." He half-jokingly replied before getting into the little girl level who was pouting at him angrily.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He genuinely apologizes to the girl. The same feeling of strangeness from apologizing sincerely still occurs. Perhaps he's still not used to it, but regardless, it felt like he needed to say it. "How about we started walking around town? I saw delicious delicacies of foods selling like pancakes on my way here." He said in hope for Altera to forgive him.

It took them seconds of staring contest before the little girl gave a cheerful nod and held the young man's hand. "Renren! It's time to enjoy the good civilization of food, foods!" said the girl while waving her free hand for him to hold.

Doing what she wanted him to do, Ren holds her waiting hand, but before they go, he stared in disbelief at Akechi. "Did you just make a pancake reference?" He said and made the detective sigh, the little girl laugh, and also made himself chuckle from poking fun at the usual cold demeanor of his.

* * *

The two young men found a bench to rest after a whole day of escorting Altera throughout the festival. Watching the little girl playing games in the distance, the two smiled in content, seeing that she was sulking earlier, they're in relief and satisfied that she got over it and now enjoying the event with a cheerful look on hers. "We're a bit lucky that this town is surrounded by forest and made it isolated from the rest," Akechi said and started a conversation with Ren who is sitting on the near end of the bench.

"News only reaches this place through the mouth of outsiders. Not only that, but people living here are also afraid of the creatures of the wild creeping on their borders." He explained before leaning in comfort on the bench while keeping the same smile on his face. Feeling the relaxation on his back, Akechi continued. "That is the reason why no one here recognizes Altera despite the reward waiting for anyone who can bring her home. It also helps that she's acting on her age of physique and didn't show her status as a servant."

Ren nodded in agreement. So far only those pirates knew about Altera and probably the one who spread the rumors regarding her disappearance, the people of Roseville didn't try to take her away from them nor was brave enough to ask them directly. Although, perhaps some of them want to take the reward but afraid that they need to make a journey to claim it.

"It is quite noticeable that this place has no other way of communication. No telephone lines, no network, no phone, this entire place is like living in its own era." He stated according to his observation for staying in this place for a week now.

The brown-haired teen let out a chuckle after hearing his statement. "Living in its own era. Yes, that is an accurate description of this town." He said before wondering if it's the same for the others. Imagine a city modeled from a historical civilization but adapted with modern technology. If that ended up true, then this place is nothing but a stick in the mud, but that sounds harsh since this place has its charm despite only having two pieces of equipment from the modern age.

Getting the irrelevant thoughts out of his head. He remembers that there is something important he wanted to discuss with him. Calling Ren's name to get his attention, Akechi took a quick pause and sorted what was on his mind before starting to speak. "Do you have a recollection about our discussion regarding your conception of what a hero is?" Seeing the young man nodded his head to answer, he continued while showing a reminiscent type of smile on his face.

"Your concept of a hero is someone that sticks on their justice. You answered it without any second thought. I wasn't completely surprised since I was expecting that answer in you. But what I didn't expect is that despite my best effort to make you and your group of misfits fall, your sense of justice stayed strong, I barely made a scratch in it."

The young man chuckled in amusement. Looking back in his past, this scuffle between him and the Phantom Thieves and how they defeated him, it doesn't bother him anymore compared to before. Staring at the blue-colored sky above, the peaceful imagery his witnessing reminds him of the days when he was young and still has a clear view about justice.

"As much as I hate to admit it. But I admired that strong sense of justice you have within you. It made me think back of the hero I aspire to be when I was young." He said before glancing on his raven-haired rivaled with a distant smile on his facade. "My mother and I are treated like trash in society due to our poor social class. No one bothered to interact with us, not only that but my mother is working in an industry that sells bodies for pleasure." Despite his voice turning into more dismal, he found himself wanting to continue.

"Regardless of her work, I loved my mother, I know that she forces herself into that job just for us to have food in the table…But every time I see her beaten up due to those men who treated her like a slave, I made a promise to myself that I will protect her from the injustice of the world! Just for that sole purpose that I dreamed of becoming a hero so that I can save her. However, when she gave up on her life and left me alone…the hero I wanted to become went to disarray. I was driven with hatred, fueled with anger, all I wanted is to serve my revenge to Masayoshi Shido."

This isn't the first time he becomes open like this to him, however, giving a genuinely appreciative smile to the young man he considered the only rival for him is the first thing he ever has done. "But I'm done with that since you and your friends serve the justice that Shido deserves. For that I thank you." He said and let out a soft sound of laughter after seeing the priceless surprise look on Ren's face.

When he stopped laughing, Akechi stood up on his feet and faced his rival with newfound conviction. "Now that I've been given another chance in this world. I will see to myself that promise I made when I was young will become reality. A hero that sticks to his justice, I will do what I think is right from now on." He said with a strong belief in his voice.

Ren was in shock to hear all of this from him. Not only did she thank him genuinely, but he also came up with a resolution of what he wanted to become, right now it feels like he's looking at a different person. But seeing his determination to change, it made him smile softly and feel impressed. "I believe you can do it." He said and gave him his support toward the goal that Akechi wanted to achieve.

"I don't need it, you can keep that to yourself." Jokingly replied by the brown-haired detective. "Alongside that, there is this other promise I wanted to fulfill as well. It's about our duel, you remember it right? I wanted to settle it properly. But I notice that after living with the two of you, my heart grew weaker." He said and remembered the words of the angel from yesterday. Although his stay with them is still rather short, he recognizes how he is slowly changing every day.

"The reason why I ask you for a duel is because of how I felt inferior to you, how much I hate losing to you, how much I loathed from everything you stand for. But now that I'm starting to appreciate our friendship, I'm afraid those reasons are gone now, and that will cause hindrance on my part since I wanted to go all out against you."

Seeing Ren's thoughtful look, Akechi let a sneering smile appear on his mug as he continued. "Which is why I will hold onto this remaining fragment of myself before I accept the changes happening to me. The Akechi Goro that hated you, until our duel has been settled, I will keep that hatred in me. And we have the perfect opportunity for that to happen." He said in all seriousness.

"You made up your choice, right? You're going to help Sophia and stop this 'ruin' am I correct?"

Despite the confusion. Ren has a bad feeling about where this question is going to end. However, he already made up his mind, he will fight against the Demiurge and stop the ruin. Not only for Sophia's wishes but also for Altera's sake.

Akechi didn't need to hear his answer. The look on his eyes tells everything he needed to know. It seems both of them have made their decision. "Then there is no reason for us to hold back." He said in satisfaction.

Ren felt something passed on him that changed the atmosphere of the entire town. This feeling is very familiar to him, the way his feet feel like it's standing in thin air, the irking sense of distortion in the world around him. It only occurred to him that his cloth had changed and took the appearance of the rebellious spirit inside him.

"So you've awakened to your power as well." Akechi's appearance changes as well, his now showing the real version of his rebellious form. "Although I see no palaces around, and the townspeople didn't turn into cognitive beings, but I'm sure that we're definitely inside a distorted field." He said before swinging the serrated sword that appeared on his hand.

Giving a quick glance at his surroundings. The town of Roseville stays the same, no strange building appeared out of nowhere, no shadows wandering around. However, the people around them, although they are not cognitive beings, the confused and terrified look in their eyes bother Ren. Regardless, he can leave that on the side and focus on what is more important.

"Are you going to stand for the Demiurge and the ruins he will bring?" Ren asks the black-masked persona user.

"We both see and hear different things about the future of this world," Akechi replied while a burst of blue-colored flame appeared behind him. "But who between us is doing the right thing? Because I believe that the vision I saw is the truth. I'm sure you'll figure out yours as well." The flame then took a humanoid figure that soon appeared to have a large body patterned with black and white lines. It has two horns with the same pattern that is extending to its eyes. Four long tied hair that reaches the heels of the being.

Lastly, it appeared to be sitting on the hilt of a strange looking sword. Although if inspected closely, It appears to be not a sword but two large pliers gripping a blade that is burning in extreme temperature.

"Like I said earlier. I will keep both of those promises." Akechi then pointed his serrated blade at the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "Now then Joker, there is a huge stake concerning this world. I expect that you will not hesitate to bring me down if you wanted to stop this 'ruin' you're talking about." The being behind him then fired a concentrated sphere made from thousands of curses.

A similar colored flame appeared in retaliation from the persona's attack. A being clad in a crimson outfit, raven feathered wings, menacing claws, and heeled bladed boots. "So in the end this rivalry of yours cannot be avoided. This really reminds me of my showdown against that detective." Arsène said before deflecting the sphere up toward the sky above.

Despite managing to avoid taking damage and withered away from existence. There is an after-effect that causes the persona's body to burn slightly from the curse. But Arsène didn't mind a tingling feeling of ache in his having, protecting the Trickster is always the priority of a personas who belongs to him.

After sensing the change in her environment followed by a loud explosion. Altera quickly turned around and saw her little brothers in a different outfit while having beings floating behind their backs. She runs toward them and about to mediate after seeing hostility in their faces. "Loki it's time to show who's the superior persona." She heard from Akechi as she's going to call them out.

"Loki?" Altera murmured to herself as the name sounded familiar to her. Isn't that-?

"It seems someone recognizes my name." said the persona named Loki. "Finally! I'll be able to actualize my power!" He said before pointing his finger toward the gentleman thief. Several clones of the god of mischief appeared in an instant and surrounded Arsène.

"Brace yourself!" yelled by Joker's persona as they saw the clones launch the scorching blade toward them. The gentleman thief uses his body as a shield without any remorse of his well being.

"Renren!" Altera cried out as she witnessed her little brother caught in the attack that causes a loud explosion. Thick dust of smoke covered the premise of where Ren was standing. Her concern for him grew while the smoke faded away and saw her little brother struggling to stay on his feet and not to collapse.

Although his persona took all the damage for him. He still shared a fraction of what Arsène felt from that attack. But compared to his fight against his wardens, that was nothing. However, it surprises him to see that new trick from Akechi's persona. Then again, from the look on Crow's face, he has a mutual reaction like him.

"Renren!" He heard the girl's voice running toward him in worry. But he gestures to her to stop. It is too dangerous right now and he doesn't want her to get caught up in the middle of their fight. Sending his opponent a look, it seems he has the same idea which makes him a bit relieved.

"We don't want you to get hurt from this, Altera," Akechi said before giving a silent command on his persona. Loki with just a glance over the little girl, a clone of him appeared and took her yards away from them. Not only that, but those civilians that are near them are taken by Loki's clone and placed them somewhere safe.

Now that his concerns are out of the table. Joker's focus is now solely in Crow. But first, he needs to deal with the clones floating menacingly above him. Summoning Arsène once again, the persona soars through the sky before raining down a barrage of needles toward the god of mischief counterfeits. Since it took them by surprise, they weren't fast enough to get out of the area of attack.

But despite hitting all the clones it didn't put an unimaginable number of holes in their body. The needles only ended up as acupuncture for the clones. Yet, Joker and Arsène show smugness in their faces. Seeing their opponent fall asleep instantly, the scheme they planned will now come to fruition as Arsène takes each of the dozing clones one by one.

"Must be embarrassing to lose on a tactic you love to use." Arsène taunted the god of mischief with cockiness showing on his voice. "Although I have more tricks up my sleeves, would you like me to demonstrate?" He said while engulfing his hand with dark magic.

"Do not trifle with me, thief. I can end you at any given moment." Loki replied with venom in his voice, he then summoned more clones of him that appeared menacingly behind his back. "The only reason you're still standing is that I wanted to see my enemy in pain." with a snap of his finger, the clone blink and surrounded Joker and his persona.

Arsène let out a chuckle. "Oh we're facing a sadist, I see." He said in a jest like gesture while keeping his attention on the clones hovering around them. "Aren't you fond of their kind, trickster? Those wardens and that doctor you've friend with are a bit sadist do they?" asked the gentleman thief.

Joker let out a sigh. This isn't the time for asking irrelevant questions. "Stay focused." He softly scolded his persona despite how weird it is to do it. Regardless, he needs to stay composed and carefully anticipate the flow of this situation.

"Don't hold back Joker, because I will not," Crow warned before dashing toward the raven-haired thief with his serrated sword on hand. Swinging the weapon in an arc, he forces the thief to retaliate and use a knife to stop his attack. However, his strength is too much for Joker and made him fall on his knees. Seizing his chance, Crow kicks Joker flat in his chest and then attempts to mow his sword while the thief is on the ground.

Unfortunately, his opponent rolled away and avoided getting ravaged by the weapon. Crow knew it won't be easy to win against Joker, he needs to do more than that, the orthodox method of an assassination he used before won't work on someone like him. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is special, he really did find a thrilling rivalry with him.

Having his signature sneering smile on his face. Crow laughs maniacally and charges toward Joker once more. He swears to his bones that he is the first one who can take him down. Meanwhile, his persona, Loki, had followed accordingly and blended with the crowd of clones he created and began to initiate his fight against Arsène.

The gentleman thief isn't having a good time moving around in a circle to guard all his angles. But despite being a skillful fighter, at this point, he might get overwhelmed by their numbers. Even so, he needs to hold the line until the trickster finds a way to turn the tables on them.

Joker, on the other hand, gives up on using his knife against Crow's sword. A knife isn't a good weapon of choice to defend oneself on a much longer, sturdier, and heavier metal like a serrated blade despite having a dexterous skill in it. So instead, he started using his nimbleness to dodge and weave all of his attempted slash and cuts into him.

While doing so, he's thinking of a plan to retaliate, Crow and his persona are using the same pattern of attack. They aren't using any magical ability against them, the two instead only using their raw physical strength and it is pushing his and Arsène's back on the wall. However, that might be the opening he needed, all that left to do is change his persona and-.

"Hmm?!" He murmured lowly in disbelief that Crow's blade almost reached his neck. When he tried to change his persona, he faced a hindrance that is new to his experience. Usually, when his changing personas, all he needs to do is pick one of the twelve personas he desires and call its name to summon it. But now, he can feel that there is more than the numbers he can hold that are waiting for him to use.

This instantly becomes a problem. It's like he's picking a ball in a lottery pool and hopes for the best outcome."Damn." Joker cursed quietly to himself.

Despite being yards away from the fight, Altera saw a hint of frustration on Ren's face that made her worried. Watching in the distance all this time, she still cannot fathom the reason why they're fighting each other. She wanted them to stop, she's scared they ended up hurting one another, but whenever she tried to move, the hand of Loki's clone is stopping her regardless of her protest. However, if she didn't do anything then her little brother will-. "Ren!" She yelled at the top of her lungs after seeing the real Loki behind him.

Joker heard the girl's voice and quickly glanced behind him after noticing a shadow. "Farewell, trickster!" Loki declared his vicious claw in the air preparing to mow him. This is bad, he also saw Crow charging toward him and Arsène couldn't make it to intercept.

Mentally cursing himself. Joker immediately changes his persona and blindly summons it to existence. Not knowing who he summoned, he bitterly put all his faith to whoever it was and hoped it would help him. "What?!" He heard the voice of shock coming from Loki and Crow. He also saw a humongous shadow standing behind him, when he glanced and checked what it was, Joker witnessed an Origami samurai looking doll made from paper holding the god hand and stopping Crow's sword from stabbing him.

Despite what happened a mere moment ago, it seems that luck is on his side. Smiling in content, he promptly grabs the opportunity of the consternation of his opponent and plants his knee on Crow's stomach before grabbing the cape on his back to throw him on the ground. Joker then shifted his attention to Loki who's still on the grip on his persona.

"Finish him, Shiki-Ouji!" He commanded with a flare of confidence and cockiness in his voice. His persona followed without any hesitation and slammed Loki's head and planted it on the ground, and then Shiki-Ouji began to pulverize the god of mischief without any remorse until it shattered like broken glass.

Crow felt his persona returned to him but made his body strain from the amount of beating it receives from the paper giant. "Wonderful, it looks like you're feeling it." He said to Joker while trying to stand on his feet.

"I'm just getting started," Joker replied before sending a taunting gesture to his rival.

Something flashes in Crow's mind after hearing his words. Usually, taunting words doesn't affect him in the slightest, but his feeling is extremely irritable right now. This overflowing rage his having is coming out of nowhere, his body just begun to charge Joker in spite.

The leader of the phantom thieves simply stops Crow's serrated sword with his hand. His opponent then tried to punch his gut, but Joker didn't even flinch or show to be in pain despite Crow using his rage to amplify his strength, nothing is working against him. Shiki-Ouji is nullifying any physical attack on him, making his body immune from any punches or slashes, not only that he successfully inflicted a spell that made his opponent in rage.

"It's over, Crow. I've won." Joker declared confidently. His persona then extended its paper-made arm on the black-masked persona user. The Shiki-Ouji hand then made a gun hand gesture before imitating pulling a trigger.

Crow body sent yard away from Joker. He was even unconscious for a moment and only regained it after hitting the ground. Something hit him, an invisible force that he wasn't sure where it came from. But if he's going to describe it, it's like getting fired by a shotgun in a chest. "I've lost?" He whispered to himself while lying steadily on the dirt.

No, he cannot accept that just yet. Despite not caring about humanity, ironically, everyone's lives are on his shoulders. Their duel will become the deciding fate, he will stick to his justice like what he promised. He needs to stand up, if he wants to become that hero, then he must triumph over all the adversaries.

Pushing his body to stand. Crow once again faces the raven-haired thief. "You need to do better than that, Joker." Although his body is having a rough time to move its muscle, he will stand against Joker. "Call me…" He heard the angel's voice inside his head. "Let us show the trickster our combined power! Let's become the heroes of our story!"

"I hear you…" Crow murmured before placing his hand to the black mask he wears. Gripping it tightly, he can feel the surge of power inside him that is waiting to be released. "Come, let's not make the trickster wait any longer. Let your existence be known, Ariel!" He cried out and brutally ripped the mask that releases splattered blood in the process.

Joker struggles to stay in his footing as a powerful gust of wind is pushing him away. He watches the azure-flame take the form of a humanoid figure and noticeable pairs of wide wings on its back. Even though he doesn't have Oracle's ability, he can feel an immense power coming from the persona that Crow is summoning.

The thief also noticed that Crow's appearance is changing. A red-colored long-nose mask replaces the menacing knight-like helmet, princely pure-white regalia with red accents replace the black and dark blue striped outfit. The serrated sword he used against him turned into a futuristic laser blade.

**"I am thou, thou art I."**

Its golden armor that has lion head shoulder pads is shining like the sun, beaming marvelously for all to see.

**"From the sea of unconscious souls, I have come."**

Angel feathered wings extended over the being's shoulder, showing a great amount of power just by a simple gesture.

**"I am the strength, the courage, that illuminates the heavenly halls."**

Its facade is hard to discern if it's a male or a female. Regardless of its gender, the beauty it possesses isn't one that bestows to mankind.

**"I am the Lion of God."**

Multiple spears made from light appeared behind the angel's back, and a silver-plated sword materialized on its waiting hand.

**"I am Ariel. Your defeat shall be by our hands, trickster."**

When did Akechi acquire an angelic persona? Was the question Joker wanted to know the answer. Nevertheless, the power his getting to Ariel is frighteningly similar to what the false god, Yaldabaoth possesses. But he doesn't have time to contemplate as Ariel let the spear of light rain on him.

Shiki-Ouji silently reacted from the hostile motion. The persona grabs Joker's shoulder and places himself in the front to act as a shield to protect him from harm. Though the spear of light didn't scratch his body, the angel didn't stop until the whole area became a field of light.

"When did I?" Crow questioned how his outfit changes into his image of a champion fighting for justice. "Thou appearance represented thy will inside you. This time it's not a false sense of justice mixed with a desire for revenge, but a genuine one has been awakened in you." He heard from Ariel who was standing firm beside him.

He remembers that discussion he has with the phantom thieves during that one heist. He said that this is his mental image of someone that sticks to their justice, although that was a lie at first, now perhaps it is starting to become the truth about him.

"But now is not the time to become preoccupied with thoughts. This is our opportunity to put an end to Sophia's plan." Ariel declared in a commanding voice. Crow nodded his head in agreement, seeing the spears didn't do anything on the paper giant, and any physical attack will get nullified, they need to come up with a different approach.

The lion of God sticks out his left hand strongly across the trickster staring in anticipation. "Let's see if you can stand against me." He said before his finger made a small movement. Joker noticed a gigantic circular shadow forming above him, raising his head, he saw numerous balls of flame getting materialized in the air. When the angel gestures his finger downward, the thief knows that it is a signal for him to move.

Recalling his persona back to his soul, Joker ran as fast as he could to get away from the bombardment area. He even used the grappling hook on his wrist to gain a boost and lunch himself toward safety. "You won't get away that easily." came from the angelic persona, the thief felt the air around him suddenly shift. His body began to levitate, and to his surprise, he got pulled forcefully toward Ariel.

Ariel showed a soft smile on his face before he lifted the sword in hand, and about to thrust it toward the thief flying to him. Joker uses his grappling hook to halt the gravity pulling him, however, the force is too strong to stop completely that the hook detaches on where it's holding. The angel can see the mild panic in the thief's face that made his smile grow widely, however, it changes in disbelief when a glimpse of a smirk appears in Joker.

"Smash him, Shiki-Ouji!"

The paper giant appeared in front of him with a fist charging above its shoulder. Ariel then felt a powerful punch hit his face and made his feet dug in the ground as the force pushed him away. Despite getting punched in the face, the angel stands strongly and wipes the gush in him.

"You took it like a champ," Joker commented in a taunting voice. Although, to his surprise to see the angel still standing, his persona put everything into that punch. But then again, his fighting an angel, or more accurately an Archangel, he already suspected it to become resilient like the other beings he summoned before.

His thinking on summoning someone that can match its strength. But he doesn't want to push his luck anymore, he already got his skin saved by having Shiki-Ouji in him. Despite Sophia's words that his power had changed, right now, he is facing problems regarding that change.

The probability of him winning this fight is rather low, he can make his escape but it might tickle the angel off and vent toward the civilians nearby. While thinking on how to assess the situation, Joker's composed gaze settled on Crow. He notices his body is looking weak, perhaps having a powerful persona summoned is becoming an encumbrance to him and the added physical beating he got, he might collapse if this continues.

Maybe all he needs is to stall the fight until Crow's body gives up. Standing firmly, he came up with a plan, all that's left is to execute it cleanly.

"I admit that you got me by surprise. It made me think of what move I should use next." Ariel said and showed his robustness. The angel then smiled in amusement, this is the first time he's going to use this magic against a human, he wonders if the trickster can survive it. "Have a taste of Earth's greatest lord power!" He declared while gazing intensely on Joker.

His gaze then created a vacuum that pulled Joker inside the dark matter. By having controlled all the elements of Earth, Ariel can manipulate wind in his will. He can create a vacuum that rejects oxygen and puts ambient air pressure inside it, completely removing air supply similar to outer space.

Joker can feel his vision becoming dizzy and his mind slowly passing out, his lungs are now failing from the lack of oxygen, he tried to move his body to get out of the vacuum, however, there is a barrier that is trapping him inside. The thief can't find the strength to break it as he is losing consciousness and the pressure is crushing his body.

Ariel and Crow watch the thief grasping desperately for air. The former is smiling softly while the latter is in shock. "Our victory is assured, my master." said the archangel toward the brown-haired young man. "Though it saddened me to see it end easily, but if it's for the future of this world, then I would accept it without complaints in my mind." Though their fight only satisfied him a little, if the trickster will die now then Sophia's plan will fall apart. All that left is to wait for him to end in suffocation or by having his body crushed.

"Wait, you don't need to-!" Crow tried to talk to Ariel. But something interrupted him.

"Ha!" They heard a roar of a female voice. Then a figure falls down in the air and cuts the vacuum in half with a longsword which somewhat possesses a futuristic design similar to Crow's laser saber.

The woman wore a white veil that has snow-like hair under it, her body carved with marks of wars and tattoos that symbolize celestial emblems. She has a ruby-colored eye that gazes in cold-hearted and cruelty, like a killing machine without any shred of emotion. But the way she carefully catches the thief's body and holds him on her shoulder shows that there is more behind her stoic facade.

She also carries a sword, formed of tri-colored bands of light. Though Ariel recognizes the blade, he didn't expect to see it at this crucial moment. "Altera?" He heard from his master calling the woman's name. She responded with a piercing gaze toward the two of them.

"Did you really intend to kill him?" Altera questioned coldly. Though she doesn't want to use her power, seeing her little brother in grave danger, she transformed back into her adult self. The Attila the Hun that walks through the earth and destroys countless civilizations. "Unforgivable!" She spatted with anger.

"Now that I think about it, you've been used by Sophia as well. That makes you an enemy of SERAPH." Ariel said before flicking his fingertip slightly and summoned numerous spears of light that surrounded Altera. "It'll be a big problem if you returned as a titan once again."

Despite being in an encompassing situation, Altera remained calm and devoid of fear. Eyeing the angelic being, she hasn't felt this hatred before, she's going to make him pay. "Akechi…I'm giving you a chance to get away to that being I'm going to destroy." She warned passively to her brown-haired little brother.

However, Akechi didn't move and stayed on Ariel's side. Well, even if he wanted too, his body is exhausted on the point it's fighting to stay awake. But Altera isn't aware of that, she's too fixated on tearing the angel down and took his action as siding with him.

"Very well." She murmured before her sword bent like a whip and destroyed all the light spears around her in one single brush. "Altera…?" The scourge of God heard a faint voice coming from the raven-haired thief she's holding protectively in her arms. Even though he only regained a moment of consciousness, it made her feel relieved that she managed to save him in time. But before she could celebrate, she had business to deal with.

Afraid that something might happen if she let him go, Altera keeps the thief in her arms. Despite that it might become a hindrance to her combating ability, she will not let him unprotected. After all, she can end the angel with one strike. Lifting the war god's sword with one hand, she pointed its tip to Ariel.

She then began to gather a large amount of rainbow-like light mana and redirect it toward the sword that began to spiral around it intensely. The claw-like metal that holds the prism blade opened up like a palm and started to spin at extreme speed as the mana its gathering became stronger every second pass. Holding tightly on the sword and the body she's carrying, Altera closed her eyes as she prepared to unleash her noble phantasm.

"If you unleash such power, then this whole town will be destroyed," Ariel warned the woman on the action she's about to take.

"I will only take your life," Altera replied before opening her eyes with a fierceness in her gaze.

Ariel opened his palm and raised his hand. "Then so be it, come at me!" He roared before summoning a globe of vacuum that is expanding at a blistering rate. Its size will soon devour the whole town inside a space devoid of oxygen.

However, Ariel heard a sound of thud beside him, he then felt his body losing its anchor to exists. "No, master...!" He called in great concern toward the young man collapsing on his side. He was too preoccupied in battling that he forgot about the strain his putting toward the young man. The angel soon finds himself fading in existence, without his master consciousness, he cannot stay in this plain any longer.

_"Photon Ray!"_

A roaring voice filled the entire premise as Altera dashed while coated with a spiral prism sphere of devastating energy. The angel mind has begun to race on how he's going to save his master with the very little second he has left. _"Clarent Blood Arthur!"_ They heard another voice chimed before a wave of blood radiance flash before them.

A surging wave whose only purpose is destruction met another force with the same goal. The two collided in a devastating measure that the very ground began to shake, the air became violent, and the voices of panicking civilians of Roseville started to rise.

"Ha!" Altera shouted as she pushed through with all her might against the force that came out of nowhere. She can feel an evil like aura and various emotions like hatred and anger coming from it, to think that something powerful like this all came from twisted feelings. But she cannot lose, utilizing the star emblem imprinted on her body, she uses its power to increase her own.

The whole place was then wrapped with bright light as the two forces reached its conclusion. And on its wake, a huge crater that swallows most of the town center. There is nothing left except Altera and the unconscious body of Ren on atop the pile of debris they're standing.

Despite feeling exhausted, Altera stands firmly and ignores the strain she's having. Carrying Ren on her arms, she leaps toward the high ground left in mercy during the clash. Though the young version of herself will feel bad after seeing the damage she has been part of too, her adult self only feels little remorse about the state of Roseville.

Regardless, she noticed that the angel was gone, she also saw Akechi lying motionlessly on the ground. Approaching the young man to retrieve him, a figure clad in thick armor snatched him before her. "What are you doing?" She asks the person supporting Akechi in his shoulder. Could this be the one who's behind the wave she fought a moment ago?

"I'm just going to borrow him for a while." replied the mysterious armored knight before jumping through the roof and fleeing in posthaste. Altera could only click her tongue as a response, as much as she wanted to follow that person and get Akechi, she had Ren to tend over first. Also, they need to get away from this place as well.

The young version of her might not be able to stand the collateral damage, the sound of howling cry, and hostile glare coming from the people of this town. For now, she's going to wait until Ren wakes up before assessing the situation afterward.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, Ren notices the lack of light inside a dim dark room, but a second of staring on the ceiling tells him that he is inside their house. 'Was all of that is just a dream?' is what he first thinks of after waking up from sleeping. Though his memories aren't hazy, he remembers everything that happened between him and Akechi.

The last thing that he can recollect is a woman that looks-alike of Altera holding him. After that nothing else. Shaking his head in disagreement, he can't deny that nothing had occurred. Despite that there is something else lingering in his mind, Akechi has his reason for fighting him, he understands their rivalry and is more willing to finish it. But what did he see that made him question the 'ruin' that Sophia told him?

But who between us is doing the right thing?

Akechi knew something that he didn't. Stopping the ruin from happening is what he thinks is right, but what made him ask that question, is there something else that is right compared to saving this world from a catastrophe?

Maybe he should ask Sophia the next time they meet. Ask her all this question that is bugging on his mind. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Ren about to get out of the bed his been resting to get a glass of water. But he didn't realize that it woke up the little girl sleeping on the side of the bed.

"Renren?" Altera let out in a still half-asleep manner. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness, she blinks several times before jumping to her feet after getting the picture that her little brother is finally awake. "You made me worry!" She complained while expressing a pout in her face.

Ren smiled sheepishly before stroking the top of her head and fixing the bed hair she has. "I'm sorry." He sincerely said before smiling softly. "And thank you for saving me." The young man then chuckled from the sight of his big sister's cheeks blushing despite scarce light inside the room.

"I-it was nothing." Altera bashfully replied. Though she's surprised that he remembers and recognizes that it was her. "Y-you need to stay in bed, your body needs rest after what happened." She said and pulled his arm back to bed.

After putting him back to rest, she immediately runs through the kitchen to get a glass of water when he asks kindly. "Renren…" She murmured in a tone of hesitation as she handed the beverage to him. "Did Akechi turn his back at us?" The girl inquires despite the shaking of her voice.

Ren wasn't sure how to answer her question since he's still trying to understand where his reason is coming. "To be honest, I'm not sure as well." He replied upfront. "He and I are more of a rival than a friend, we both don't want to lose to each other." a soft chuckle has been heard from him as he remembers those things they did to compete with one another.

"Perhaps we are just destined to be rivals," He then looks at Altera's soft gaze. "However, I think there is more than our rivalry this time…and that is what I wanted to figure out."

Altera looks downcast while contemplating. "Although the three of us only stayed together in a week. I really started thinking the two of you as my little brother." Though being separated from her master was full of pain at first, she found comfort and happiness despite being away from her, not because she obtains a replacement, but because she never expected to earn a familial love outside of her master.

For someone like her, that kind of love is scarce since all she knows is to destroy and nothing else. "I want the three of us to be together again, have fun working, be with each other every morning, and go to another festival…" She wanted to keep this bond with them, she wanted it to become unbreakable, the bond with the little brothers she found in her lone journey.

Altera felt a gentle hand on the top of her head. That warmth coming from it is like magic that can dispel her worries in an instant, and there is only one person that can cast that spell to her. "I'll bring him back, and we can tease him about pancakes all day. I promise!" Hearing the promise he made, a beautiful smile of happiness appears on the girl's face.

Although, the older sister should be the one who is more reliable than her little brother. But in Ren's case, it's just hard not to rely on him. However, one day she'll be the one whose Ren is going to depend on. A pledge that Altera made to herself as Renren's older sister.

* * *

The next morning, Ren and Altera bid their farewells to the people of Roseville that they befriended, though it was a bitter goodbye, the two understand that after what happened yesterday, most of the townsfolk are now cautious towards them. They're servants with supernatural power mingling with ordinary civilians.

There is also a high chance that another servant will appear and the town won't be able to survive another clash between servants. Altera also noted that her master will pinpoint her location when she turns into her adult self and might start looking to this place, the little girl still doesn't want to return to her master until SERAPH is safe from ruin.

Coming to a decision, the two will need to lay low for a while and figure their next move. Waiting on the outskirts of town, the cargo they hired will soon arrive to pick them up. Fortunately, it's the same man who picks them up during his first day in this world, the man didn't ask any question and voices his dejection of them leaving, but eventually, he understands the situation and will drive them to the nearest village.

"Renren look!" Altera cheerfully called the young man's name while pointing her finger to the cargo approaching them. Ren heard her voice and let out a sigh of relief before waving his hand to the driver so he could see them. When the wagon arrives, Ren picks up and carries their baggage.

"Hey there, sorry I was a bit late. I saw this young man asking for directions so I decided to help him. Hopefully, you don't mind having another passenger beside the two of you." said the driver.

Ren nodded his head at comprehension. He and Altera were about to get inside the cargo, but stopped when someone was waiting for them in the back with a friendly smile on his face.

He appears to be a young man with black and white hair and blue colored eyes. His attire consists mainly of a black and white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. Aside from his boots, his left arm has a gauntlet, and he wears a set of faulds at his waist. A sword scabbard hangs at his left side, and red marks coat his right gloved arm.

Ren and Altera glance at each other with disbelief in their eyes. Despite looking friendly, there is no doubt in their mind that he is a servant like them. Although, they didn't expect to meet one so fast. Regardless, he doesn't seem the one who's carrying hidden motives.

"Greetings, My name is Charlemagne, It's nice to meet you two." The servant named Charlemagne introduces himself with sincerity in his voice while extending his hand toward Ren.

Ren accepted his kind gesture and shook his hand. "I'm-" he's about to introduce themself but Altera chimed in.

"I'm Altera, and this is my little brother Renren! it's nice to meet you too Charle-." The girl bites her tongue when she's about to speak the man's name. "I'm sorry." She fidgets in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine," Charlemagne reassured with a smile on his face. "You can call me Charles, Charlie, or Chuck.." He offered kindly to them. The young man then tilted his head slightly while staring at them. "Wait, you two are siblings? And she's the older one?" He asks while sounding somewhat astonished.

Altera nodded her head cheerfully while Ren could only sigh to himself.

Charlemagne chuckled from the wholesome sight before him. "I'm kinda jealous. Regardless, we should get going. Let me help you with your baggage." He said joyously and lent a hand to Ren and Altera. Once everything got loaded, the young trickster looked at the town behind him for the last time.

"Once our duel is done. I will bring you back to us Akechi." Ren said with conviction. He will unveil the truth and save this world with the justice he believes is right. From here onward will be the mark of the beginning of his journey to SERAPH.

* * *

_A/N: Though the story started at a slow pace, the following arcs will be more exciting since there will be more characters that is going to be introduced. So I hope you guys stick around and enjoy the ride!_


	6. Sic Parvis Magna

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

He is a king adored by his people. A man that built a nation known as the Holy Roman Empire whose name will forever be recognized to the history of mankind, a disciple who spread his love on Christianity, a commander known for his prowess and educational reform. He is the pinnacle of _greatness_ and his name is Charlemagne the Great.

Despite the achievements he achieved, he didn't let everything get into his head, he loves his people like how they love him, a respectable ruler who looks not from one's status but to a person's individuality.

It reminds him of his nephew named Roland who is one of the twelve paladins serving him. It happened during the time when his army is fighting the Muslim King Marsile for seven years. Exhausted from the countless days they spent battling each other, King Marsile sent a messenger to Charlemagne, declaring his concede in defeat and offering tributes in exchange for the king of Franks and his army to return to France.

Accepting his offer. Charlemagne went to pick a messenger of his own to send to King Marsile court. Roland nominated his stepfather Ganelon for the task. Frightened by the thought of being murdered by the enemy, Ganelon thinks that Roland is intending this to happen. The man takes his revenge by informing the Saracens of a way to ambush the rear guard of the Franks army, led by Roland.

As the Franks re-enter France through the mountains, Ganelon knew that Roland would be its lead alongside the wise and moderate Oliver and the fierce Archbishop Turpin. The ambush went to commence and overwhelmed the opposing army. Oliver pleaded Roland to blow the horn to signal their king for help. However, Roland refuses saying that blowing his horn in the middle of a battle would be an act of cowardice.

Oliver told the paladin that if he keeps refusing then he's going to stop him from seeing his sister again whom Roland loves the most. Archbishop Turpin went to intervene the two saying that this battle will become fatal if it continued and so instruct Roland to blow his horn oliphant. The emperor heard the call on their way to France and gallop back despite the trickery that Ganelon tries to them

The Franks fight well until almost all Roland's men are dead. He knows that his king's army can no longer save them. Even so, he blows his horn to summon revenge, until his temples burst and he dies a martyr's death. The angels from heaven then take his soul to paradise.

Charlemagne admired his men's bravery, each one of them fought until the end regardless of the odds they're facing. Despite his stubbornness, he is proud of Roland being honorable and courageous, that individualism he possesses is what makes the paladin different.

If everyone is like Roland and becomes honorable, then betrayal like what Ganelon did will never be a part of humankind. But then…If there is no individualism in the first place, then there will be no war and everyone will live in complete harmony.

So does it mean that _Individualism_ is the real enemy of mankind? Is it the blockade that is stopping humanity to unify as a whole?

He wonders if this revelation is what the real _Charlemagne_ is trying to achieve. Even so, does _his_ answer mean anything or relevant for a _Faker_ living behind _his_ shadow.

* * *

With a sheepish smile on his face, Charlemagne scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Guess I didn't do a great job hiding my position as a servant." He said before letting a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

An hour has passed since they left Roseville. So far, nothing out of inconvenience has happened, the road is safe for the wagon to use. However, the paladin didn't expect to get grilled with questions from the two who were inside the wagon with him.

Then again, he didn't try to hide it, he even told them his real name from his introduction earlier. In a servant standard, telling one's name is a mistake that must be avoided. A servant's history, strength, and weaknesses can all be uncovered by their name. Even so, Charlemagne can't bear to tell lies if he could help it, he doesn't want that to weigh in his chest.

"I can sense it in you since I'm a servant as well." Altera replied happily while sitting beside her little brother. "And Renren is the one who discern your identity. Isn't that right, Renren?" The little girl then glanced in admiration at Ren.

"Oh is that so?" said the paladin as he sent his gaze toward the young man in question.

Seeing that he is the center of attention. Ren twirled a lock of hair in his finger before making a reply. "It isn't that impressive, you're just a well known figure." He answered while showing a soft smile. "With the achievements you accomplish. You deserve being called Charlemagne The Great." Ren added in respect toward the emperor of Franks.

Despite not being a historical guru, the name Charlemagne The Great has been written in many history books and classical literature, it just instantly hit him on who this young man is. Talking to THE Charlemagne is really astonishing for him.

In spite of this, he should expect more of this to come. Living in this virtual world of SERAPH where historical figures are born once again and freely walking in its plains, the odds of encounter aren't slim, and he bet it's going to be extremely surprising. After all, his first week in SERAPH made him Attila the Hun's little brother.

"Please, just call me Charles or Chuck. It's quite embarrassing to be called Great."

"Are you sure? Won't that be rude?" Ren asks in confirmation. He might be rebellious, but that doesn't mean he's going to become disrespectful.

"Don't worry about it." Charlemagne reassured him. "Besides, I don't want Altera to keep getting tongue-tied every time she calls me." He said and made the girl bashfully smile.

Hearing that from the emperor, Ren nodded his head in understanding. "If that is what you want." He replied with a friendly expression in his facade. Altera also gives Charlemagne a friendly smile which the three share with each other inside the moving wagon.

"I've been meaning to ask. But what were you doing before we met you?" Altera questioned the emperor. "Are you going to travel SERAPH alone?" She added with interest in her tone.

"Well…" Charlemagne twiddle his finger nervously as he answers. "I got separated from my companion. And I also ran away." He said quite uncomfortably.

"You runaway…" Altera murmured in sympathy toward Charles, she also felt bad in unintentionally prying at him. "Who is this companion you're talking about?" She heard her little brother's voice chimed in. She's about to reprimand his inconsiderate manners but got interrupted when Charles answered.

"A friend of mine, one of the paladins serving under me named Astolfo." Despite trying hard not to look unperturbed, Charlemagne is fretting over his friend Astolfo. "Just a week ago, we're following a trail of monsters that look like it came from the abyss of the sea." The emperor began recollecting the events of the past days.

"It's really suspicious to see this legion of sea monster marching toward the ocean. So we decided to investigate it more, we found out that someone is commanding those horrors. A cloak figure with patterns dyed in crimson as if stained with blood. I remember Astolfo describing the figure as an 'Evil magician'."

"However, while we're still decisive on our next course of action, someone attacked me from behind. Something hit me and left me in a state of dizziness, I remember Astolfo carrying me on my shoulder while we ran to flee. I lost consciousness after that, and when I woke up, Astolfo wasn't with me anymore." Charlemagne let out a sigh expressing his troubles and worries.

"It's possible that Astolfo leaves you to distract whoever is chasing the two of you." Ren commented after hearing the emperor's story.

Charlemagne nodded his head. "My thoughts are the same." He said grimly in agreement. "Would you want to join us while you're looking for your friend?" The young man's suggestion caught him genuine in surprise.

"I appreciate the kind offer. But I don't want to become a bother on the plans of you two." He replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it!" Altera said before looking at her little brother, seeing him nod, she shifted her attention to Charles and gave him a cheerful smile.

"We're planning to save the world anyway." Ren added with a straight face.

The emperor couldn't help but to laugh wholeheartedly from his statement. But when he noticed that he was the only one laughing, he caught the wind that it wasn't a joke, his face then changed to disbelief as he looked at Ren. "You serious?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?"

Luckily, Charlemagne isn't drinking anything right now or else he's going to spill it all out from astonishment and shock. "Save the world from what?! Are you two not aware of the danger of this place?" He practically yelled in rebuke. But the pair only look at him as if he is not making sense.

"From evil of course." Altera replied before crossing her arms and pout. "If you haven't noticed, we're servants as well, we can take care of ourselves no worries." She informed Charlemagne. This makes him dumbfounded and almost drops his jaw from the bombshell thrown at him.

"No way." Was all he could muster to say at the moment. He's been sitting with them inside the wagon for almost an hour and it didn't occur to him that they're servants. Though he has an inkling toward Altera, Ren on the other hand, he didn't have any impression on him. He is similar to the NPC and AIs or much closer description to the human refugees living in this world.

"I don't think it's fair to hide our identities to you so allow me to introduce ourselves." Altera suggested with a soft cheerful voice. "As I said earlier, my name is Altera also known as Attila the Hun." She then directed her hand toward Ren. "His name is Renren, my little brother. He's a…" Having a hard time finding the right words to describe him, she fidgeted for a moment before looking serious when she found the answer.

"He's a very cool servant! He can summon this man with wings that go vroom! And make his enemy bam! Then cast magic that goes wham!" She said while comically illustrating the images in her mind.

Ren found it cute and couldn't help but to smile softly as he watched Altera. But what he didn't find pleasing is when Charlemagne dashed before him overexcited.

"Did you say he is cool!?"

Once he heard that from the emperor. It reminds him of Mishima's enthusiasm toward him and the Phantom Thieves his leading. His smile turned into wryly as he stared at him. Altera's encouragement didn't help to calm down the fired up servant.

"Tell me, I want to know how you've become cool!"

Feeling the glance not only from Charlemagne but also from his big sister. He let out a sigh before humoring the two. "I'm a Phantom thief known as Joker." Ren started and heard the two murmuring words like 'Joker' and 'Phantom thief' in pure awe.

"But what is a Phantom thief?" Altera asks.

"Well from the subject itself, It's a special kind of thief. One that announces his thievery through a calling card before stealing it stylishly."

"But isn't stealing a bad thing?" questioned by Charlemagne.

"Yes, but a Phantom thief doesn't steal for money. They either steal to give it to the poor or bring criminals down who's worse than them." Ren explained concisely before smiling smugly. "Though I steal the desires of my target from their heart and force them to change." He added. Although that information is unnecessary to say. But telling one's achievement is a nice way to show off.

The two are filled with amazement. Charlemagne didn't know that there are good types of thieves, and the way Ren describes what he is brings him to thrill imagining his daily life as a Phantom Thief. On the other hand, Altera is starting to know more about her little brother's past life, but something is nagging in her mind.

"If you are stealing hearts. Then does that mean you're a playboy, Renren?" Altera asks a childlike innocence. She heard from Tamamo to watch out for men that are irresponsible and flirtatious because they're likely not to take a relationship seriously.

Ren breaks into a cold sweat after hearing that. He needs to act fast! "You misunderstand. I'm stealing the hearts of evil people and changing them into a better person." He said while smiling sheepishly.

Altera smiled in relief and didn't sense his nervousness. "That is good to hear. As your big sister, It's my responsibility to make sure that you will not go around playing with a girl's heart." She said before standing on her feet to pat the young man's head.

Ren releases a soft huff and lets Altera who's enjoying patting his head while humming to her favorite tune. "How about it Charles? Would you like to join us?" He asks the emperor who just snapped out from his thoughts.

Charlemagne gazed over the young man waiting for his reply. Thinking over it, he said that they are planning to save the world, is it possible that they're going after _him?_ If yes then…what he's going to do.

Ren and Altera, from his quick judgement, they don't look like a bad person. Their 'sibling' relationship is adorable to watch that he wishes he has a sister like Altera as well.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along." He answered with a soft smile. He's going to search for Astolfo anyways, then once he finds the paladin, they can go and warn the sovereign for what is coming. Having a company in his journey is much more pleasant than going alone.

"Of course not, the more the merrier, right?" Ren replied. He can tell that he has a kind heart and glad that Charlemagne accepted the offer. However, there is something intriguing about him. Paladins and Charlemagne the Great, he knew there is a reason behind this but couldn't tell what exactly it is.

Letting out a sigh, he wishes that he read a book about him than remembering Charlemagne through the fact about playing card suits.

"I just realized!" Charlemagne cried out of a sudden. "Altera is the fearsome enemy of Rome! The empire that inspired mine!" He said and earned a puzzled look from the white-haired girl.

"Sorry, It's just so awesome! Meeting Attila the Hun and learning about the phantom thief. I'm glad the driver picked me up on the road." He said with a beaming smile which the two nod in understanding while returning a smile of their own.

Who knew that in a span of an hour, the three of them created a bond of friendship. Not only that, but they will also be on a journey together, this isn't just a start for the adventure they're going to take, but also the beginning of a blooming bond.

* * *

Inside a church of a rural village. A girl clad in battle-dress with armor and has wondrous beauty hides the frown forming on her lips as she counts the number of remaining bread on her sack. Brushing some of her golden-colored hair out of her face, she glances to the side and notices that the pot of porridge they prepared will soon reach its bottom.

Letting out a soft sigh, she then looks over at the row of hungry villagers waiting for their portion of food. There are still many of them and the supplies they brought are running out. She couldn't help but to feel pity for the sorry state of this village and its locals that may sleep with an empty stomach tonight. Despite their best effort to share the foods for everyone, it's still not enough to feed everyone's mouth.

Her name is Jeanne d'Arc, the heroine of France who liberated Orléans in the hundred years' war. A savior that meets a cruel end but turns and becomes a saint due to the people that believe in her. She's called by the Moon Cell and summoned to be one of the top servants, the most powerful "heroes among heroes" in human history who represent the pinnacle of Heroic Spirits.

But right now, she is neglecting her duty to protect the cell from dire threats just to help this village from its situation. Hopefully, the Moon Cell will understand that she's a saint that will help people in need and will not force her to leave their side.

Feeling a tag on her sleeve, she noticed a female child looking at her with hopeful eyes while fighting the hunger of her stomach. Digging her hand at the sack of bread, she grabs one and without any hesitation gives it to the waiting girl. Though a smile isn't enough to pay for their help, it's more than enough for Jeanne, especially if these children will be able to sleep without worries.

"Hey, what gives? Are you going to let us starve?"

Jeanne heard a loud protest from an angry man. It seems that there is no more porridge to give, and the remaining pieces of bread are for the children so they have something to fill their stomach tomorrow. "We will try to get more supplies in the nearest town the next morning. So please bear for it a little longer." She said and tried to calm the tension.

"Bear with it a little longer?! Are you trying to kill us? How about that sack your carrying, surely there is something left for us to eat."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give this to you, this is for the children tomorrow." Jeanne tried to reason but the man and some of his peers kept their sharp glare at her.

"Forget it! Bunch of useless saints!" said the man before he stormed out of the church. Leaving the crowd with their whispers and murmuring. It reminds her of the day when she got executed publicly, she can only take the insults and glares thrown at her. But she won't let it stop her from helping, her spirit is fortified strongly by God, there will be a light for this village and its people.

"That man needed a sermon." She heard from her side. Looking at who it was, Jeanne got greeted with a breathtaking sight of a woman that possesses both beauty and overwhelming charm. Truly a beautiful and perfect saint, her name is Martha of Bethany.

Saint Martha has blue eyes and purple long hair, reaching below her waist, with a white, golden-frilled, short veil around her head. She wears a pair of blue earrings on each ear. A short, blue cloak draped over her shoulders is connected to a red collar.

Her main piece of clothing is an unnatural one-piece, white dress with red trimmings, with wide sleeves, revealing its interior gray colors and rose-vine pattern. The dress is low cut, with an exposed trim-like section down the middle all the way down to her navel. In the skirt, it is split apart in two points, exposing her legs. In addition, Martha wears blue stockings, a set of green and golden gauntlets and grieves, and high-heeled sandals.

"He can try to offend us, but if he ever spits inside the church, I don't know what will happen to him." Martha said with a threatening smile and cracking hands. Jeanne couldn't help bu smile wryly. It should be an obvious warning to not insult the God almighty when Saint Martha is around. The staff she's carrying is not her only weapon.

"Luckily, things didn't turn 'that' hostile." A male voice chimed in. He is a tall man, somewhere between late 20s or early 30s. He possesses brown eyes and long hair of the same color that reaches his waist. Dress in a knightly armor is of a bronze-orange color, covering from his neck to his feet.

Like them, he is also a saint, and his name is Georgios, the dragon-slaying saint. Showing a kind yet troubled look on his facade, he approaches the two so only their ears can hear his voice. "But sadly, we don't have any money to spend on supplies. We used it all already." He informed the two before releasing a soft sigh.

"What about the mayor? Is there any way he can help us?" Saint Martha asked.

"He said that they have no food to spare."

"Isn't that what he always says? Talking to him is like trying to have words with a broken record." She said as her arms crossed together in frustration.

"I can hunt for food tomorrow. But considering how large the villager number is, I don't think I can bring enough for all of them." Georgios suggested, however, he is not confident about it.

"Then we all should hunt tomorrow. That way we can bring more food for them to eat. As long that God is our guide, I know we can do it!" Jeanne said with a cheerful voice and a beaming smile.

The two saints couldn't help but smile from her optimism. "You're right. You know exactly the words of encouragement to bring ourselves up." Saint George commented genuinely and made Jeanne's cheeks flushed from receiving a compliment from her senior saint.

"How cute!" Martha pointed out after seeing her cheeks. Jeanne's about to protest before she got teased constantly, however, a loud explosion from outside caused a great turmoil for everyone. The saints tried to calm the crowd inside the church, but Jeanne ran out of the door to check what was happening.

She saw a pack of armed pirates coming from the forest and causing havoc in the village. They're stealing everything from the villager, beating men that tried to fight back, and chasing women running in fear. "Columbus…!" Jeanne murmured coldly after seeing the man behind this attack.

An aged man with a long white beard and vigorously robust body, he wore a tricorn hat that symbolized his leadership on the raiding pirates and clad in violet-colored robe fitting for a captain. He has a long cutlass resting on his shoulder and a cunning look on his face as he watches the premise happening before him.

"Take everything you can find! Seize every woman and child! Cause chaos in all corners of this village!" Columbus cried out boastfully to his men. The ground almost shakes from the morale that he gave to them and let out a loud roar as they charged through.

"Columbus!" Jeanne called the fearsome explorer. Holding the Luminosité Eternelle, the holy flag she kept by her side all her life, she stood firmly before the group he was leading. "Don't you find any remorse for these people you trample over and over again!?" She asks while staring dagger at Columbus.

"Why would I feel remorse if I'm generously helping these people?"

"You call this generosity?" The saint of Orléans heard the voice of Martha as she and Georgios stood behind her.

"But of course, you saints and I see it differently. This is the new world that I've dreamed about! I'm setting these people free! Unbound from the life that the Moon Cell decided for them, I will give them the glimpse of possibilities but in return, I will gain profit in them!" The wicked grin and his morality made the saints nauseate.

"The irony in your words. You're a twisted man who thinks that slavery is a form of freedom!" Jeanne replied in rebuke on the man's wicked ideals and dreams.

"What is wrong with that? It's not like that they are people with flesh and blood! They are not like the human refugees that live in SERAPH, they are just virtual life forms! They're nothing but puppets whose lives are decided by the Moon Cell!"

"But the puppets you're talking about have human qualities! They know fear, sadness, happiness, sorrow, compassion and pain! Yes, they're nothing but virtual life forms, however, their origin is the only thing that is making them different from a human." Jeanne countered as she raised the flag and pointed its sharp tip at Columbus. "These puppets you're looking down are more humane than you!" The saint added and made him flinch from the truth on her words.

"You dare to compare me to these puppets?!" Christopher Columbus responded venomously at the blond-haired saint. Gritting his teeth, he will not let someone make him feel daunted, looking behind his back, the pirates he is commanding are waiting for his orders. "Enough with this nonsense, men! Release the chimeras!" He ordered aggressively.

Three beasts with a lion head, a goat's body, and serpent's tail pounce out from the bushes, these beasts are drooling and the murderous intent in their eyes sends shivers for both its allies and enemies. "They haven't eaten for days, If you aren't careful, you will find yourselves inside its stomach." Columbus said as he and his group of pirates left the saints on the beasts.

"We can handle the chimeras, Jeanne you need to stop Columbus!" Saint George told the holy maiden as he materialized the dragon-slaying sword Ascalon on his hand while looking cautious on the beasts that were preying on them.

"Are you sure?" Jeanne replied worryingly at the two.

"We'll triumph, don't worry." said by Martha while preparing her staff for combat.

Murmuring her silent prayer for their protection, Jeanne broke through and left her fellow saints behind. This isn't the first time that Columbus attacked this village, he's already wrecking this place before they came and leaving nothing for the villager. But the worse he'd done is capturing women and children to sell for slavery.

She doesn't even want to imagine if enslavement really is happening in SERAPH, it's only making her blood boil in anger, she'll swear that such things will never exist in this world. "Columbus!" Jeanne cried out as she swung that holy flag at the wicked heroic spirit.

Columbus anticipated her attack and quickly blocked the flag with his cutlass. "You must really hate me," Despite getting pushed back slowly, the grin on his face didn't leave. "Not only are you strong but also have a beautiful face. I'm sure anyone will pay loads of money just to have a saint obeying their command." He said before leaping backward to create space between them.

"Regardless of my ill feeling toward you. I believe that no man is not redeemable. Even so, that doesn't save you from the malice you caused to these innocent people."

Letting out emphatic laughter. Columbus eyed Jeanne d'Arc slyly. "Touché, but I will not stop, even if it means killing a saint, my desire will not be quenched." He said before sprinting toward Jeanne to mow the cutlass on his hand.

The saint simply used the holy flag to shield herself from harm. Despite the difference in their body weight and height, Jeanne didn't show any sign of difficulty from fighting the might that Columbus is pushing to her. She didn't even break a sweat from dodging the multiple stabs he tried against her.

Even with his best effort hit a blow, Jeanne is just much faster than him, sure he has the strength, but it's not enough to break her unrivaled defense. "I can do this all day." She replied with confidence in her voice, it's not an exaggeration to say that she can fight someone for a week straight.

Since she emphasizes defense over offense, the saint can stall the battle until her opponent begins to weaken, but her fight against Columbus will be different. Raising the holy flag with both her hands, she prepared to strike the servant down. "Give up, you can't win against me." Jeanne warned in hope for him to lower his weapon.

"Who said that I'm trying to win this fight?" Columbus asked deviously. "Look around you! We caught so many that I already stopped counting." He gleefully laughed at the dubious saint.

Jeanne gazed at her side after hearing cries of children getting dragged by his men. She tried to go to their rescue, but a clicking sound stopped her from saving the children. "How unfortunate. You drop your guard down, Jeanne d'Arc."

Slowly turning around, she saw Columbus grinning from ear to ear while pointing a barrel of an old rifle inches away between her eyes. "Jeanne!" She heard the worried voice of Saint Martha in the distance. But from the small glimpse she's seeing, the chimeras are still alive and standing as a hindrance for the two saints.

"Adiós." Columbus murmured his parting word on the saint. It's a shame, he took a liking to her face, it is a fine jewel among the pile of gold he collected in this village, to see it go to waste when it blew into smithereens. But then again, it couldn't be helped, she did say that he was less humane than this artificial life form.

This is her karma for comparing him to them, and he will savor every second of it as he pulls the trigger. "Hmm…?" He let out softly that only himself heard it. He wasn't sure what it was since his gaze solely focused on Jeanne d'Arc, he didn't notice until just now. It was blurry, he can describe it akin to a shadow.

But perhaps not a shadow and more precisely to say it's a person dressed in black. However, it still doesn't make sense so he tried to focus more on the figure who seems behind the saint. As the image becomes more limpid, he notices something shines, it's like a mirror reflecting the ray of sun.

When his vision became clearer, Columbus' eyes went wide when he saw a young man with wavy raven-colored hair wrapped with a domino-like bird mask hiding the upper portion of his face. But what surprised him is the metallic gun-shaped weapon in his crimson gloved hand and the taunting smirk in his demeanor.

He didn't have the grace to retaliate or react, the sound of a gunshot from the mysterious figure reached his ears, and then the bullet traveled inside his rifle barrel and destroyed all the mechanism in it. Pieces of metal from the rifle scattered close to his face and a mishap happened.

One sharp piece of a metal gash on his left eye. Columbus didn't even feel the pain as the shock and disbelief consumed his mind. Who is this man? Why is he feeling like something gushing out in his face? Why does he only see half of a vision?

"You…!" His senses are finally getting through him, the wound in his left eye is burning in pain, the blood flowing in it isn't stopping. Raising the cutlass above his shoulder, Columbus attempted to cut the brat that blinds him in half, but Jeanne d'Arc struck him with the flat end of the holy flag and hit his stomach sending him flying toward his comrades.

"Persona!"

The saint of Orléans turned around after hearing a man's voice behind her. She couldn't help to feel a mixed feeling of shock and allure from staring in his face covered in a mask. Once his mask lifted in his face and burned away in blue flame, Jeanne saw his unmasked face and felt the strong air of confidence in him.

She almost missed the humanoid winged figure manifest from the blue flame. It looks like a demon in human clothing, clad in crimson, crow feathered wings, heeled boots, and sharp claws.

"Arsène Lupin?" Jeanne murmured in disbelief as she discerned its name.

Arsène flew above the wild chimeras and engulfed his hand with a red and black raging flame that launched toward the beasts. The beasts flicker one after another, they roar in agony and fall to their four limbs. Their pain however isn't because of the skin, muscle, bone in ablaze, the fire isn't actually fire but curses filled with unholy magic.

It burns the soul, suffocates the mind with nightmares, and withers the body to nothing.

"Charles now!"

Like a star drop from heaven, a light crushed down to all of the chimeras who cried their last sharp howl before dying. Its shape is hard to distinguish due to the luminosity, but it isn't big nor large, the one in the middle is akin to a halberd, the one in the left is a sword, and the one in the right is a spear, it only comes to mind that since it's a variety of weapon then someone is had used it.

At the end flat end of the pole is another young man whose clothing is primarily characterized by blue, white, and black. He has an aura of royalty and a smile of a prestigious knight.

The weapon he smashed down to the beasts disappeared into a glister in the air. "That worked out perfectly." He cheerfully said before rubbing his hand together and dust of the dirt.

Jeanne was left speechless when she identified the knight. But before she could grasp everything that happened. She heard a grunt from the distance, turning around, it seems Columbus regained his consciousness and glaring savagely at the man who shot his eye.

"You scoundrel will pay for THIS!" He roared vindictively while holding his wounded left eye. "But my reprisal will be held for the moment." Columbus grinned wickedly. "After all its best serve when least expected. Men! Fall back to the trees!" He commanded.

Jeanne wanted to follow the injured captain and put an end to his and his group rampages. But a hand stopped her from going. "Ignore him, there are still people who need help." She heard from the man who saved her. Forcing to acknowledge his reasoning, the saint nodded her head and went to help those who are in need.

Once they drove the raiders out of the village, Jeanne and the other saints gathered together in front of the church. "Thank goodness everyone is safe." Saint Martha smiled in relief.

"Things would go south if it weren't for those two." said the male saint. Hearing footsteps behind him, Georgios greeted the mysterious men with a welcoming expression. "Allow me to thank the two of you for saving not only us but also this town."

The chivalrous knight bashfully beams as he reaches the behind of his head. "We're just near the vicinity when we heard an explosion." He stated before tapping the shoulder of the masked teen beside him. "Isn't that right Ren? I-mean Joker." He corrected himself immediately.

"We just wished we'd come much earlier." The man named Joker replied.

"Oh wait, where are my manners. I'm Charlemagne! You can call me Charlie or just Chuck." Charlemagne introduces himself without hiding his identity.

"So you're indeed Charlemagne the Great." Jeanne d'Arc blurted out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just surprised to see the king of Franks, I am a heroic servant from France you see. It's an honor to meet the great king of my country." She said before bowing her head slightly.

"I'm Jeanne d'Arc, the saints of Orléans." She said with dignity and pride in her voice.

"You're a saint!?" Charlemagne cried out. To the saint's surprise, he kneeled in front of Jeanne. "This must be a blessing from above, as the leader of the paladins, it's my pleasure to meet a holy and virtuous saint."

"You don't need to do that." The saint told the paladin after causing an unexpected scene. When the king of Franks gets back to his feet, she points her hand at the people behind her. "Moving on, they are a saint as well, She's Martha of Bethany, and he's Saint George." She kindly introduced the other saints.

The King of Franks once again kneeled to the ground after realizing he was in the sight of three saints. "Forgive my foolishness, and accept my sincere apology from my rudeness." He said and made the two female saints smile wryly.

"Are you a religious person, Sir Charles?" Saint George asks.

"Yes, I am! I've built the Holy Roman Empire with the word of God as the foundation." He answered while still kneeling on the ground. "Joker, you should show your respect for the figures chosen by our almighty Father." Charles reprimands softly to the young man standing on his side.

"Renren!"

Hearing his name, Joker turned around only to get greeted by his 'big sister' who launched her little body toward him. Catching Altera gently, he caresses her head and answers the concerns she has over him. Once she calms down and sets her feet back on the ground, she moves over to check Charlemagne's condition, only then she smiles in relief when they're safe from harm.

"Altera?" Jeanne called out in surprise. Though her size changed, most of her appearance is still there. The white-colored hair that reminds her of pure white snow, a lovely face, and an innocent view on her eyes. "It is really you." She said.

"Jeanne?" Altera walked forward and faced the saint. "Jeanne!" She then did the same to her and jumped in joy towards her. "I can't believe we'll see each other again." She said before locking her tightly. It's been years since they've seen each other, Jeanne d'Arc helps her during the time she sets her eyes on invading this world.

Despite being sent by the Moon Cell to stop her, she still went against it due to wanting to learn more about her. Jeanne saw something in her during that time, she saw a lone girl wanting to be saved and she's very grateful to have her on her side.

But after the defeat of Velber and when she turned into a child. She didn't see the saint after that. At first, she thought that maybe Jeanne goes somewhere, but it is most likely that the Moon Cell called her back once the threat has been assessed

Still, she's happy to meet her friend- no! Her closest friend back.

"I'm happy to see you well." Jeanne said before putting the girl down. "You're also different from the last time we saw each other, sans the appearance of course." The saint smiled cheerfully. The girl is happier and less cold right now, perhaps her looks have something to do with it. But knowing the fate that shackled for most of her life, perhaps this is for the best.

Joker smiled softly while watching the two. From the glint on his seeing on their eyes, it reminds him of the friendship that Ann and Shiho had made. "Who would expect that the Christian saint is a friend of Attila the Hun. This is truly a strange world." he heard a soft comment from Charlemagne who is standing beside him.

"I could not agree more." Joker replied and the two let out a chuckle at one another. Unexpected friendship is the best one, he can say that from his experience.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

A grumpy voice interrupted the wholesome reunion of the two. "You servants truly are the menace of this village. Things only have become worse since you three came and now we have more? We're doomed! I'm telling you all we are doomed!" The owner of the voice appears to be a chubby man in a noble suit and monocle.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor." Saint George still said politely despite noxious things the man said toward his fellow heroic spirits.

The mayor scowled at the group present before him. "This world will truly become a paradise if there are no people and the power they can abuse in its plain." The sound of his voice made the people resting inside the church to come out from the commotion they thought was happening.

"I told the three of you to leave this village alone so that I can fix the problems happening here. But you didn't listen, and from what I've witnessed, you all just throw every chance I have to strike a negotiation with Columbus." He said with contempt painted on his face.

He goes on and on and puts every blame to the group of servants standing in the village he is leading. Some of the villagers even began to agree with what he was saying. Saint George and Saint Martha listened to the man's complaints without words escape their mouths.

They are still an outsider in this place despite being saints. They also respect him as someone chosen by the people of the village to lead them even so that some of the words he's saying are nothing but rubbish.

"What is his problem?" Charlemagne asked softly. Doesn't this man don't know how to say 'thank you' for them who's lending a hand to help? He might be a chivalrous paladin, but he can still be provoked by people who cannot appreciate them.

"Let's just ignore him." Joker said before removing the mask on his face. The mask then flickered in blue flame and blown away to the wind alongside his tailcoat and transformed back to his school uniform. Adjusting his glasses, Ren turned around and walked toward the church.

Charlemagne, Altera, and Jeanne are all a bit surprised at first but then follow the young man standing in the entrance. "But his bad-mouthing us, heroic spirits, that made changes and history throughout mankind." Altera said to her little brother.

"He's roughly saying that we're doing more harm than good. The fact that he is a human refugee is quite disturbing as well." Jeanne added darkly. "Though I agree with him that we servants abused the powers we have, but that doesn't generalize everyone of us who are willing to help."

Ren faces the three before he speaks. "We all know that what he says about us isn't true. Besides there is a proverb saying that 'Never wrestle a pig. You both get dirty and the pig likes it'. I'm sure Saint Martha and Saint George know that as well. We're just gonna show him through our actions that he's wrong and we are just." He said with a soft smile.

Jeanne stupefied at the young man. She is astonished to know that beneath the mask that shows his air of confidence, there is a gentle and level headed attitude laying in it. Though she still doesn't know anything about him, she has this feeling that her quick judgement in him isn't that far off.

"Well, he is a bit fat so…" Altera jokingly replied before her cheeks got pinch playfully by the raven-haired teen.

"You're a bit sassy aren't you?"

Altera enjoyed every last second of that moment before Ren let her face go. The four then entered the establishment and saw most of the villagers safe but there is also a sound of sobbing from the people left behind by those who got captured by the pirates.

"Should we go after them?" Charlemagne said in concern. "It's just one servant against all of us, we can win and rescue those who he kidnapped." The zeal in the paladin's voice is convincing and inspirational that Altera nodded her head in agreement.

"But we don't know where they are hiding. Columbus taught his men well, they don't go straight on their hideout, they're using the trees and scattered in different directions to confuse any pursuers." Jeanne explained. As much as she wants to go with his suggestion, they can't go without knowing their location.

"We are probably going to see him soon. Once that happens we will go after him and put an end to his group." Ren reassured. "But for now, I think we should help these people first while we wait in anticipation." He said after the little frown on his face when he saw the state of the villagers.

"I'm impressed with you Ren. If only Astolfo was here to learn from your example." Charlemagne sheepishly commented. He's also impressed that he keeps his cool all this time, perhaps he should learn from his as well. "Then we should go back to that town and get some supplies for everyone." He suggested. The road isn't that long, they might be able to get there and return here before the next morning.

"But we don't have any money to spend." Jeanne informed.

"Don't worry about it! Me and Renren have the money to use from our previous job!" Altera replied cheerfully.

"A-are you sure?"

"It's fine, I doubt we need money in the long run anyway." Ren encourages the saint.

Jeanne pondered for a while, unsure whether or not to accept their help. She's grateful but at the same time embarrassed since they already help more than enough. They are even carefree to feed the village with their own wealth. "Won't that be an inconvenience on your journey? I mean you three seems traveling together." She tried to reason.

She also wonders why Altera is with them and not with the Sovereign of SERAPH.

"We're going to sound like a broken record at this point." Charlemagne said before glancing at Ren. "You know what? If you're sure about it then let's just do it! But it's best to let the driver rest here for today, I can drive you back in that town."

"We're going back to Roseville?!" Altera asked in concern. Hakuno might have already sent Archer or maybe Rider to investigate if she's still there.

"You can stay here if you want." Ren answered softly. Altera shakes her head in disagreement and takes hold of his sleeve telling him that she wants to go and not left behind. "Well if you insist. Leave it to me, I'll figure something out." He said before the girl nodded eagerly at him.

"Then let's get going-"

"Wait a second." Jeanne interrupted the king of Franks. "It would be much better if I joined instead. Though the chances of Columbus retaliating immediately are low, we still cannot let our guard down, and since you're a saber class, I think you'll be more efficient to be appointed in defense. Pardon me if that sounded offending." She said.

"None taken." Charlemagne replied with a smile. "If this is what the saint of Orléans suggested, then I'll happily oblige. My only wish is a safe trip for you three."

Though her reason is genuine, Jeanne couldn't help but to worry about Altera. It's still bugging in her mind, there must be something that happened, there must be a reason why she isn't together with Hakuno Kishinami.

She is going to find it out. And perhaps help her once again on the predicament she's facing. After all, that is what friends do.

* * *

Jeanne sat down on the bench in front of the general store in Roseville. After an hour of walking around the town, she began to contemplate everything she learned from everyone here. Though it was exhausting being under the gaze of people the moment they've arrived.

However, most of their gaze is directed to the young man named Ren. It was mixed since some sent him a smile and kind greetings while the others just glared at him in lack of trust. Not only that, the huge crater at the town center is impossible to miss, she can tell that it only happened recently since the Moon Cell is just getting it repaired.

From what she can tell at observing that hole. It seems two powerful servants clashed with each other, and from the damage they've done, it looks like their fight resulted with an activation of noble phantasms. Could Altera and Ren have something to do with it?

She went to ask a question regarding what happened in this place. But she needed to use her skill, charisma, to get an honest answer. And from what she gathered, she was right that there was a battle between servants that happened during the midst of the town festival. But to her surprise, it wasn't just two, but a couple of servants appeared here. One of the servants they've described is similar to Ren's feature when he wore that mask from earlier, the one his fighting is also wearing a black mask that turned into red during their fight.

A battle between servants despite not being in a Grail War isn't new. But the strangest thing she heard is that this person that Ren is clashing had summoned a winged being akin to an angel and fought Ren. She couldn't help but to bite her thumb as she tried to comprehend everything.

A complete divine being couldn't exist in SERAPH, which is also the same for Angels and Demons. They're too powerful, uncontrollable, and dangerous to walk in this world plains.

But she cannot deny their statement as made up or false, they're after all under the influence of her power. Even so, angels are followers of God almighty, his using them to guide mankind, to relay his message from them. Not only that, they're the legion that protects heaven from the unholy creatures that spawned in the depths of hell.

If one is summoned to fight Ren. Then does it mean _his_ evil? What about the servant that called the being, is he a saint or a disciple that has the ability to call one and follow his bidding?

This is quite problematic. The day still hasn't ended but she feels like she's going to pass out from overthinking. Especially today, a lot of things have happened, and new faces have been introduced to her life. Jeanne could not help but to feel sorry to herself for not having a moment to take a break.

Letting out a sigh. Jeanne pondered that perhaps she's jumping the gun at judging Ren. He seems like a good person, and Altera is happy to be with him. Perhaps the angel these people are talking about isn't quite the real one. Maybe it's a Valkyrie or something close to that.

But still, not knowing the truth is worrisome. He could be a genuinely good person or a demon hiding in human skin. Regardless, the only thing she could do is stay cautious around him. There is also some precaution she will test on him as soon as possible.

"Just who are you Ren Amamiya?" She murmured to herself.

"Are you thinking about me?" The saint heard from her side and startled when the young man she's thinking about greeted her with a smile.

Ren chuckled softly before apologizing. "I was wondering if you're interested in a cup of coffee?" He offers with a teacup waiting in his hand. The saint's face flushed, unsure how to respond. Clearing her throat, she returned to her composure and saved herself from further embarrassment.

"Thank you." She answered and took the cup of warm coffee. Jeanne pressed her face closer to smell the refreshing aroma of the beverage he made. It's been a while since she drank one, she didn't need to drink or eat when she became a servant, and having a taste is luxurious for her and her family when she's still alive.

"Though it isn't a personal blend, I hope the taste is still in your liking."

"It tastes good." Jeanne replied with a genuine smile after sipping on her cup. "When you say personal blend, do you mean that you make and serve different kinds of coffee?" She asks in curiosity.

"Well I lived in a cafe before and trained as a barista and a cook by the owner himself."

"I see, he seems really taught you so well. If this coffee already tastes good despite not being a personal blend, I wonder how great are the one you've made." Jeanne said and looked at him impressed.

"I'd just learned from the best." Ren answered back while sheepishly scratching his cheek. "By the way, do you have something in your mind? I wasn't trying to pry, I just noticed you're in deep thought since we've arrived here."

"Oh? Was it really noticeable?" She said before releasing a sigh. Taking another taste of her coffee, Jeanne looked somewhat downcast as she answered. "There are just a lot of things in my mind. There are also things that I needed to do but I don't know where to start." Her duty as a top servant, helping the people of that village from Columbus, Altera not being in Hakuno's side, and those recent information she learned here.

Though she just said to herself to become cautious around him since he fought a holy being. Yet here she is, talking comfortably at him. She couldn't help but to laugh mentally to herself.

"You seem to be too hard to yourself." Ren said as he sat on the same bench she's using. "Take your time so you won't overwork yourself." His advice. The saint pondered over it.

"That is much easier said than done."

"I know, that is why I've said you're being hard to yourself." Ren then twirled a lock of hair in his finger. "If you can't figure things out then let me help. Tell me, what is your greatest concern right now?" He asks with a commitment to help in his tone.

"My greatest concern?" Jeanne murmured softly.

Was it the danger that the Moon Cell called her for? Or is it helping that village? Maybe learning Altera's reason for leaving the Hakuno side? Perhaps to know the identity of this young man?

Will she follow her instinct as a servant? Or her feelings as Jeanne d'Arc? Just thinking about it is so conflicting for her. But she knew that she needed to pick between the two and proceed accordingly on that decision she made.

"I want to save that village…" She answered. Though the Moon Cell might lose its trust on her, this isn't the first time she neglects her duty, but she will do her duty once the village is safe from Columbus. She would not let that servant to put those people in slavery.

"Then we'll do that first!" Ren simply replied. Despite his answer being short and simple, the conviction in his voice is enough to put a smile on Jeanne's face and convince him.

"Thank you." She said before getting flustered after remembering something. "Oh shoot, I still haven't introduced myself to you properly. My name is Jeanne d'Arc, It's nice to meet you." Jeanne then extended her hand to the young man.

"I'm-!"

"Renren!" Altera chimed in without permission. Ren could only smile wryly from her beaming expression.

"Are you going to start interrupting my introduction for now on?" Ren said while playfully pinching her cheeks. "Anyway, I'm Ren Amamiya. The feeling is mutual." He then shook the saint's hand and the two returned a friendly smile at each other.

"You can call him Renren if you want Jeanne." said excitedly by Altera.

"Renren…" The saint softly said before letting out a giggle. That sounds very cute for a nickname. She might get easily used to calling him by that name.

Letting out a sigh, there is no use stopping his big sister on spreading that pet name. He's just going to bite the gun and live through that name for now on.

The three of them then spend some time conversing with each other as they wait for the supplies to get loaded on the wagon they burrowed. Jeanne notices the alertness of the two on their surroundings, Altera in every chance possible is adjusting the hat she is wearing to cover her face, while Ren is quietly being watchful.

"By the way Altera, can I ask why you aren't together with Hakuno." Jeanne suddenly questioned before shifting her attention to the huge hole at the town center. "Also what happened here? You two are involve am I right?" She said without mincing.

"You can be honest with me. After all, if you, him, and Charlemagne are going to help us to save that village, then let me return the favor."

Altera startled after hearing her question. She expected Jeanne to notice her master absent, up till now she's uncertain if she wanted to tell the truth to her friend. But then again, remembering those times when she got summoned here to conquer the moon, Jeanne was on her side. It's unfair to the saint since she was the most loyal among her subordinates.

"I ran away from my home. I leave my master due to the nightmares visiting me every night. They're really frightening, it only gets worse when a goddess tells me that it's not a nightmare or a dream, but a vision of the future here in SERAPH."

Jeanne watched how Altera's expression turned discompose as she told her story. She came closer and comforted the little girl. Soothing her with words, Altera slowly regained her poise and continued what happened after.

"This goddess I've met. She said that the only way to avoid such a future is to find and stop the Demiurge from ruling this world." Altera then glances over at Ren who's watching them silently. "She's also summoned a Trickster, one that can save SERAPH from ruins. And that Trickster is him, Ren Amamiya." She added.

"Trickster?" Jeanne murmured in shock. She then stands up to her feet while staring in disbelief at Ren. "You're the Trickster?!" She asks.

Ren and Altera glance at each other in puzzlement. "Yes he is." The girl answered. "I don't want to return to my master yet. This Demiurge might use Hakuno against him, and I don't want to fight her, my master, and now my father once again." She said with a pleading tone on her voice.

Jeanne's gaze didn't leave the young man. She couldn't believe it, this is too convenient to be possible, but Altera confirms it, this young man is the Trickster she's-.

"This Demiurge, where are you going to find him?" Jeanne asks.

"I have no idea at the moment. But my hunch is telling me that I will find him in the core of SERAPH. Probably where the Moon Cell is resting. I'm not entirely sure." Ren answered. If the Grail is found in the depth of Mementos, then there is a high possibility that the Demiurge is also somewhere similar.

"What are you planning to do with the Moon Cell?!"

"I haven't thought that far yet. But my goal is to stop the Demiurge from ruling this world. If he's there then I'm going to deal with him."

Jeanne stood quietly, trying to discern if there was any malicious mischief in his words. It's really him then, the Trickster she's looking for, the one that the Moon Cell called her for. She could act now and finish her duty. But can she do it in front of Altera?

Can she do it on the man that saved her and even extend his help on the village she's protecting?

"Jeanne? Is something the matter?" Altera asks in concern. The way she looks at her little brother is worrying.

"What happened to this place? You're involved in the fight that occurs here right?"

"It was because of Ren and my other little brother, Akechi, they fought each other here out of the sudden." Altera answered.

"It's due to our unfinished rivalry. I thought the two of us we're going to work with each other on this ordeal. But after he regained his power that is similar to mine, he asked me to fight him." Ren said before crossing his leg.

"He said that both of us saw and heard something different. Whatever it was, our goals are pitied at each other once more. I also doubt that someone is controlling him, he is doing this on his own accord, to the justice he thinks is right."

"I see." Altera replied downcast. Feeling a gentle stroke on her head, Altera looked up and saw the convincing smile on him. "Didn't I promise that I'll bring him home?" She heard from him. That's right, he promised to bring Akechi back so the three of them will get another chance to visit all the festivals and do stuff together.

Nodding her head cheerfully, such magical words made her sadness fade away as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Though that crater wasn't my fault." He said before looking at Altera. "She saved me on the verge of death. But because of that, we needed to move away from this town so that the sovereign won't catch up with her. Like you've heard, she doesn't want to return to her just yet."

"It saddened me that we needed to go. I'm going to miss that tiny house we have." Altera commented while going through her short memory lane. "But I needed to protect my little brother from harm."

Jeanne listened quietly. Altera really cares about Ren Amamiya, it reminds her of the adult Altera protecting her master. She can feel herself smiling, she's happy to see her having more people to care for. "I see." She said before looking apologetic at Ren. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I didn't mean to be hostile to you."

"It's fine. No harms done. But it seems they're done loading the wagon." Ren reassured and informed the two after seeing a glimpse of hands waving at them behind the wagon. "There is something I've been meaning to ask, but what is this class your-." He stopped mid-sentence when Altera let out a soft yawn.

"Forget it. We're gonna fix your bed once we get back to the village, alright?" He said and patted her head which she enjoys.

"Can I sleep with you Renren?" Altera asks in high spirit.

Ren smiled wryly after hearing her request, but before her could answer. Jeanne interposed in dissent of what Altera had said. "You will not sleep in the same bed with him. That is indecent, you can sleep with me and Martha in the girl's quarter tonight." She said in firm.

"Indecent? But his my little brother, what if he can't sleep at night? As his big sister it's my job to make sure my sibling is sleeping peacefully."

"You're the one who usually can't sleep at night." Ren whispered to himself. He remembers those nights she woke both him and Akechi at night just to escort her to get a glass of milk.

"No means no." Jeanne replied.

"Then you can sleep with us instead." Altera said with a beaming smile at the saint.

Jeanne turned scarlet after hearing her suggestion. Her sleeping in the same bed with the two of them?! She can feel her face burning up just from picturing it on her thoughts.

"We'll be late if we stay here chattering." Ren informed and chuckled softly looking at the saint blushing face. "Cute." He said teasingly. Holding himself from teasing or complimenting the girl until she turned beet. But it would be bad if she lost her focus since she's the one who is going to drive them back to the village.

Still picking the third option is way too fun for him to skip.

"Let's get going." He said to the two before walking to where the wagon is parked. Altera promptly followed her little brother. Jeanne on the other hand stood there in shock. Did he just call her cute?!

Shaking her head and clapping her cheeks with both hands. She can't lose her focus and be swayed with his words. He might be kind, but he's still mischievous. Regardless, she needs to be watchful around him.

After all it's her duty as a top servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyone interested to become my Beta reader?


	7. Chosen by God (Act 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sorry for the rough edit.

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he felt the comforting bed on his back, a white sheet blanket that was keeping him warm, and a nice scent of fragrant air inside the room.

After blinking several times, his surroundings hovered to view. Everything looks grand and luxurious, from the wall designs to the lights hanging in the ceilings, it's completely different from the shaft he lived in that town of Roseville. However, Akechi Goro found it very suspicious and strange to wake up in such a place.

Shifting his body upward, he removes the sheet covering him and sits upright. As soon as he does that, he instantly feels a buzzing sound inside his head that is causing him a headache. He tried to shake the feeling off, but to no avail the ache didn't leave. So he waited, endured it, rinse and repeat until the troubling pain went away.

"Where am I?" Holding his head, he asked quietly while his eyes were roaming the unfamiliar space.

As if waiting in cue, the entrance door of the room was wide open and then revealed a blond haired boyish-looking woman dressed in heavy metallic white-colored armor. She walked inside the room and looked surprised for a second after seeing the young man awake. Painting a smirk on her face, she took a few more steps closer to the bed.

"Good you're up." Mordred said with a smugly attitude on her tone.

Akechi became familiar with the female knight face. It's just been recently since he saw the woman servant in that forest. Nevertheless, he only recognizes her from her face, but he has a strong impression that the gallant might be involved in him waking in this room. "You are?" He inquired about the knight's name.

The rebellious knight kept her smile as she crossed her arms. "This again? Do you think I'll give my name that easily? Don't push your luck, you are not a master that I'm bound to tell my identity." She sharply rebuked him.

"Alright then. Just tell me where I am?" After letting out a sigh, it looks like his force to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. First thing he dealt with was this cocky girl with an annoying attitude. Then again, he better brace himself, there this feeling that telling that it's going to be a long day for him.

"We're inside a room here in the floating city fortress named _Carolus Partricius_. You've been sleeping for a day and a half after passing out during your fight with that white-haired chick."

"Carolus Partricius?" Akechi murmured quietly. Obviously the name doesn't ring to him, but did she say a floating city fortress? That sounds like a thing came out of a storybook.

But it's better to forget about it for now and recollect his memories from the previous event. It was faint but he remembered fighting Ren, he also remembered that bitter moment of almost losing to him. Then he managed to pull it through after summoning the Lion of God, Ariel, and nearly killed his rival in the process.

He tried to stop the Archangel, but his body was already on the verge of collapsing. Altera came at the last moment and rescued Ren from dying inside the vacuum that Ariel created. Despite being on edge and having a blurry vision, he noticed the changes in her appearance. The innocent young girl from before is gone, what stands before them is a strong willed warrior.

The last thing he can manage to recall is that moment when a rainbow sphere came at him.

"Did you bring me here?" Akechi questioned. That could be the only logical answer why he's in this place and not with Ren and Altera. But he can't discern her motive for rescuing him. It just all blank when he thinks about it. Just what is this knight goal?

"Tell me, if you saw someone that summoned an angelic being, won't you be curious about him?" Mordred replied before sitting on the chair in reverse. "Not only that, this 'Angelic being' appeared firstly as a Grail that is filled with stories about granting wishes." She added this time with a sense of interest in her words.

Akechi caught the wind in the knight's tone. "So you bring me here because of the persona that I've summoned?"

Mordred smiled beaming as she spoke. "Bingo! You hit the pot! Although I don't know about this 'Persona', I'm assuming you know how to pay the debt of me rescuing you?" She said before making a pondering face.

"I'm not the one who planned to bring you here, it was that angel who told me about this place. Similar to you, I am not familiar with this…Floating city and it's ruler."

"Then again, the king of this place has welcomed us sincerely, he was so delighted when we arrived here." Mordred murmured. "That angel wants me to remind you that once you've awakened, we will make our introduction to this king." She told the young man.

"Do you know who this king is?"

"Beats me, he said he'll introduce himself when we get to the throne room." She said after shrugging her shoulders. "If you're done asking questions, then I will accompany you to him." Mordred stands up to her feet and glances at him in anticipation.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." said Akechi with a mild complaint in his voice as he removed himself from the bed and let the knight lead the way to this king.

* * *

Inside a grand hall that is lavishly decorated to the finest. A majestic king is sitting on the golden throne while listening thoughtfully on the people present inside the room. However, his attention suddenly shifts when the entrance door begins to open and reveals two individuals who are set apart from one another.

The symposium he was attending then halted when he stood up and greeted them with a smile beaming with joy. "I'm delighted to have my important guest have woken up and finally we'll meet each other." He said while gesturing a welcoming arms to the two.

Meanwhile the people who came before them had turned around in curiosity about their sudden appearance.

"I am the ruler of this place. My name is Karl der Große." The king of the fortress introduced himself in a charismatic manner. "I am overjoyed to meet someone who's chosen by God like myself."

"Karl der Große…" Akechi murmured to himself in surprise. Is he standing before the historical king, Charles the Great? Similar to Julius Caesar of Rome, he was given many names from different countries due to how well known he is around the world at that time.

Meeting such a well known historical figure is quite hard not to be in disbelief. But then again, heroic spirits are living in this virtual world, he should have at least anticipated it after meeting THE Attila the Hun and even lived with her in that shaft.

He would not be surprised if everyone present inside the throne room is a servant.

But something is bothering him. What does he mean by someone chosen by God like himself?

Before he could open his mouth and say a word. His body suddenly engulfed in blue-colored flame and changed his clothing into the rebellious prince outfit. Akechi then felt something powerful surging behind him, he could tell from the shadow he was seeing on the red carpet that it was the angel that was taking form.

When he finishes materializing, the room becomes brighter as his light reflects around the gems inside. "The time has finally come for you two to meet." Ariel announced with a godly sounding voice. "His name is Crow, an aspiring hero and the one I've chosen to become my master." He said and introduced the young man in his stead.

"Though you're both chosen by the God almighty. He sent me, the Lion of God, and told me that despite your goals being different from one another, he assured the two of you that you will be needing each other's help to complete these goals."

"Wonderful. Such divine intervention will assure our victory over the odds that is stopping us from reaching our goals." Karl said while clapping his hands loudly.

"Ariel, what exactly is going here?" Akechi called and asked the archangel seriously.

"Of course I explain everything to you before you give me the sense of doubt." answered the mighty archangel. "Before we met each other in that forest. I first appeared to Karl der Große to give the power of the Oracle to him given by God." He stated.

"Power of the Oracle?"

"It's the ability to assimilate all cyber bodies here in SERAPH. A divine artifact in the shape of a monolith that was given by God to his highness." Ariel explained before glancing at the holy emperor.

Karl der Große then flinched his hand slightly before activating a mechanism on the floor and opened two wide panels on the side of his throne. Then appears two obsidian-looking pillars with glowing patterns in the color akin to the deep ocean and connected to the circular shape in the middle.

"It was a dream at first…One that will forever be unobtainable, one that my hands could not grasp, one that my eyes could only stare at the distance, one that many kings before me had failed to accomplish. But now, with the power of the Oracle and God's guidance, I can seize that elusive dream and make it into reality! To unify mankind as one! To live in complete harmony! Yes, that is what our God wanted, and I'll make it happen!" Announce the king with an unwavering belief and strong resolve showing in his face.

However, a soft sound of chuckle rained down on the Karl der Große parade. It was insulting, especially for a king who stated his visions. His sharp gaze then set on the young man before him. "Is there something funny…?" He asks with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Unify us?" Akechi replied, matching the king's sharp gaze with an amusement painted on his facade. "Though history has painted you as a great ruler, it never said that you're delusional and even deranged." He started and added fuel to Karl der Große's boiling anger.

"Mankind cannot act as a whole and that is an actuality marked in humankind history. You're not really unifying us, but enslaving us to your unrealized dream am I right?"

"You dare to ridicule God's desire? Have you not seen the miracle of every heart and mind joining force together against impossible odds? Have you not realized that only by uniting as one will mankind be able to triumph over anything?!" The holy king argued back.

"Open your eyes child of man and ask yourself. Is it wrong to desire a life where everyone lives in complete harmony?" Karl der Große said before his gaze and tone to the young man began to soften. "Because I can make it happen, I only want you to believe in me." He added sincerely.

Akechi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He heard those lines many times, and none of them has he ever agreed upon. "We are not here to have a debate against your beliefs. You must set aside the difference between you two and help each other to accomplish your goals." He heard from the archangel who decided to mediate before things go more tense.

"Fine."

"Very well." Karl der Große nodded his head in agreement. "Perhaps by introducing our allies shall be a good way to start all over again." He suggested before the four servants serving him one by one step forward and made their introduction.

First was a dark towering man with muscular body that has some numerous tattoos inscribed all over his body, he wears a long-skirt adorned with gold. He has golden blank-colored eyes, and has a calm expression on his face. When he opened his mouth, a monstrous grunt was heard from him, one could imagine that when he loses it, that facade will just be history.

"His name is Darius III. The valorous king of Ancient Persia. I advise not to get in his way on combat, you might find yourself in the receiving end of his axe. He and his army are a powerful ally that is serving me very well."

Second is a robust man fully clad in pitch-black armor and rustic helmet quite with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. His armor is carved with countless marks and scratches, highlighting the battle he takes part with. An ideal armor that all knights couldn't help but to feel envy. Similar to the towering figure of Darius III, the black knight mutters soft but terrifying sounds in his tone.

"His name is Lancelot. The Knight of the Lake, a famous and unrivalled knight appeared in the fabled legend of King Arthur. Although his rationality is gone, his capability in battle is still as reliable as he was before becoming a Berserker."

"That's Lancelot…?" Mordred murmured in disbelief to herself.

Third is a woman this time, an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder pads. Unlike the first two before her, she's able to introduce herself without the holy king's aid.

"I am Scáthach. The Witch of Dun Scaith. Queen of the land of Shadows." She stated in a rather deep voice akin to a strict teacher and finished with a slight nod on her head.

The last to make an introduction is a man with a calculating expression. He wore a robe-like outfit, but the most noticeable accessory is the four disc like chain attached on the fabric-like belt in his waist.

"My name is-"

But before he could speak his name. He suddenly started gasping for air as if someone is struggling his neck. Everyone then startled and became alert on what was happening to the man.

"You don't need to introduce yourself, Archimedes. Who would have thought that I will see you here of all places, 'former' administrator of SERAPH?" Ariel said while holding his hand in the air.

"Ack…?" Was all the helpless man could muster to say. Forcing his head to move, his eyes pleaded for the king's help.

"The hostility came out of sudden, may I know the reason behind it o' great angel?"

"Archimedes is once the administrator of SERAPH, his role is to ensure that this world and the Moon Cell will continue to exist. However, he decided to betray and turned against it after joining forces with the Umbral Star, a being whose purpose is to consume everything on its way." Ariel replied with a hint of anger on his voice.

Cutting pieces of his clothes, the skin underneath reveals strange eerie markings all over Archimedes body.

"Those marks shall be the proof of your betrayal. Hilarious isn't it Archimedes? No matter how many places you decide to slide with, it seems karma always finds its way back to you. Your traitorous act shall be judged by my own hand." He said before manifesting a holy spear on Archimedes' shoulder.

Karl der Große looked once again at the helpless man's eyes before shaking his head dejectedly. "It seems you've done an unforgivable act that a servant of God will judge you for. You serve me well, but forgive me friend, I cannot intervene with God's decision." He said and saw his eyes in pure shock.

Archimedes couldn't believe it. His mind began to race. This isn't happening. None of his equations shows this result. Everything should go according to his plan. He finishes planning on how Hakuno Kishinami and her servant will fall and suffer defeat.

He spent many years, sliding countless parallel worlds, gritted his teeth on every defeat. He cannot die, his close on winning against them, he cannot let everything go to waste!

For the longest time, a tear fell down his cheek, frustration began to show on his face. He recalls all the goals he failed in life, all those failures he cannot escape from. This one will be his last, a bitter end of his life, he doesn't even know where it went wrong.

"Hold on for a second Ariel." Archimedes heard a young man's footsteps coming toward him. "That frustration I saw in your eyes…You're tired of losing aren't you?" He heard his voice tauntingly. "How about a choice. You can end everything now or you can live your worth." His eyes went wide after hearing the young man's offer.

"Make your decision quick. To be honest, I'm tired of seeing losers crawling hopelessly on the ground. But I'm sure you're in the same boat as well." Akechi said with a sneer on his face.

"I…" Archimedes murmured. "I want…to…win…" He answered and before he completely suffocated, he got released from the invincible hold that was struggling him. He then began to breathe quickly to relief himself from almost dying.

"Are you sure about this? He betrayed the world itself, there is a high possibility that he's going to do it again." Ariel stated his complaint to the master he chose.

"He's a dead man walking at this point. The least he could do before you judge him is to live his worth. That is what he picked afterall." Akechi replied while looking at the scholar on the floor.

"You're my master, the decision is still yours to pick."

"How about we move on and get back to business? We're going to help each other right? Then I'm assuming you have a plan that you'll need my help with?" Akechi inquired toward the holy king.

Nodding his head, Karl der Große smiled softly as he spoke. "Quite a perspective I see. Nonetheless, you're correct, there is something I'll be needing your help." He said before flinching his hand once again, this time a projection of a nation appeared in a hologram.

"My goal is to use the power of Oracle to assimilate all of SERAPH. But before I reach that, the sovereign of this world is proving to be an obstacle for my plan. Not only is she surrounded with strong servants, she is also a capable master that cannot be underestimated."

"Her name is Hakuno Kishinami. She's the victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War that happened here in SERAPH. She was chosen to become this world ruler and protector from threats that can possibly destroy the Cell. Alongside her servants, they recreate Rome and other nation in this expanding world. But Rome is most noticeably her main base." The holy king then zoomed the hologram image.

"Surrounded with impenetrable walls, infinite supplies of automatons soldiers, and servants patrolling day and night. Not only that, she can easily call for backup on her other territories. Destroying Rome won't be easy." Despite the odds they're facing, Karl der Große keeps his expression composed, proving his experience as a king and tactician from his subordinate.

"But our victory shall become their downfall. If we put Rome to its knees, razed the nation to ashes, then there is nothing that can stop me from unifying SERAPH as one!"

"Having all of you on my side, we all can do anything! We can change the world!" The king announced with conviction on his voice and charisma flowing in his body.

"Our first move toward victory is to gain information about their plan. After all knowledge is power especially in war."

Akechi caught wind of where the king was going with his statement. "So you want me to gain their trust and report their activities to you?" He asks and receives a nod from Karl. "I see, I do agree that gaining information on your enemy will prove useful. I'm very used to that tactic. Very well, I shall do what you told me too." The young man fake his smiles as he answers.

"But I am curious how destroying Rome is going to help me from my goal? Also would it be better to just use this Oracle to assimilate them?"

"The sovereign is a powerful figure in SERAPH. Helping his majesty to take her and her servants down will become beneficial for you. Not only that, you also would not want her and the Trickster to join forces together do you?" Ariel answered.

"Hmm…He does have ways in getting people on his side." Akechi murmured in reminiscent of the faces of the people he investigated that is helping the infamous leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart. It will be problematic if he starts gaining powerful allies.

"Assimilating them isn't that easy. Using the power of the Oracle requires a tremendous amount of energy to use against all of SERAPH." Karl commented to answer the young man another question. "This entire fortress is built to supply the energy this monolith needed to keep functioning. Those monoliths that I showed earlier are just pieces of the main one and have limitations on how many it can assimilate." He added.

"These monoliths can assimilate up to two or three servants per piece. Also once it gets destroyed, the servant under its power will be free and cannot be assimilated again. That is why I'm gathering lots of energy for the main one to work. Compared to its pieces, it has no limitation on how many it can assimilate, and even if it gets destroyed, everyone will forever be under its influence."

"But despite having captured a powerful servant to supply this fortress with an infinite amount of energy, it's still far from enough, It needs more, more energy to assimilate, more energy to replicate spiritual cores…"

"And where are you going to get this energy?" Akechi questioned.

"From top servants like the one I have right now…The King of Heroes." Karl der Große replied with a beaming smile on his face. Though capturing him wasn't easy, he managed with a bit of luck and cleverness, nevertheless, it all went well after he got strapped to the machine he built.

However it is still not enough. He needed a few more top servants to fuel the monolith.

"Regardless, once you manage to get into Rome. I'll start launching skirmishes to keep them in bay, stop them from having other nations on their side, and to also make them aware of the enemy they're going to face." The king informed the young man.

"Just skirmishes?" Akechi let out questioningly.

"Darius' army would be enough to do any harm on Rome, not when _that_ servant is guarding the gate." Archimedes replied after finally recovering from the earlier event. "The sovereign has the knight of the sun, Gawain, on her side. If King Arthur was the night, the symbol of the moon itself, then Sir Gawain was the day, which shoulders the sun." He said.

"Despite the difference in number, Gawain can single handedly defend Rome from Darius' army. The sovereign can manipulate the weather on Rome, she can make the sun always up whenever Rome is under attack. And so, while under the radiating sun, Gawain is invisible."

"You're giving him too much credit. Gawain ain't that tough, I can defeat him myself." Mordred replied roughly in annoyance.

"Such confidence in one self." said the Holy king while staring at the female knight. "But then again, I expected such behavior from one of your caliber. Sir Mor-" But before he could finish his sentence, Mordred stopped him.

"I would appreciate it if you all started addressing me by my class. I am a saber class servant, that is all you need to know."

"Interesting. But I understand, I will not pry about your reason." Karl replied before shifting his attention to Archimedes. "Nonetheless, we won't go for a full scale attack until we're ready." He said.

"Gawain and the other servants would pose much of a threat when we have that girl from Atlas." Archimedes stated and anticipated the confusion from Akechi. "Atlas is an organization specialized in alchemy. However, with the persistent death in the conception of children for the subsequent generation, and the successive suicides of the veteran Alchemists, the Atlas Temple met with a destruction associated with the Mana Depletion. This girl is their last creation, and the only existing member of the organization. But once we have her on our hand, she can start creating weapons for mass destruction." He explained.

"I already sent two of my subordinates to capture that girl. It seems things are going well on their part, they manage to assimilate quite a number of servants that will help them to find that girl. At this moment, France will be under their control." Karl informed with confidence in his voice.

"So I'll go and gather information on Rome, while you wait for this girl to get captured?" Akechi said and received a nod from the holy king. "Very well, sounds easy enough."

"But in case things didn't go as planned. Then I'm hoping that you have something ready on your sleeve that can help us to get our army inside of Rome." Karl said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful. Well then, She, Lancelot, and Archimedes will join you." The holy king said to the three. "I hope you find it agreeable? Lord Ariel?" He said to the mighty archangel.

"No, you pick well your majesty." Ariel replied. "We shall plan our way of infiltration, once we get inside and start gaining their trust, you can start launching attacks on them." He commanded the king.

"I hope that we find success, chosen master of mighty lion of God, Ariel." said the king to the young man.

Akechi nodded his head slightly. "Then we shall take our leave." He said and glanced at the three to follow him. The sovereign, if his guess is right, then she's the one that Altera is talking about. He can't help to wonder what kind of person she is.

And for the purpose of stopping Ren. Will he be able to do something bad to the person that Altera cares about? Shaking his head. There is no point obsessing over it right now. He should focus on what he needs to do and just deal with it when it comes.

Karl der Große smiled from seeing things go well in the end. Despite their differences, it seems they're able to reach an agreement. He can feel it on his veins, victory is assured now that he has the support of God. "Scáthach. I want you to talk with Francis Drake, I believe she's going to be a big help for us. Tell her to name her price and I shall give it to her." He said and the woman quietly moved her head in understanding.

"Now then. All that's left to do is to wait while I begin to build my army against you…Hakuno Kishinami."

* * *

Looking through the window. Akechi could not help but be amazed by the city in this floating fortress that his gazing on the distance. But it's also unnerving and eerie to see it devoid with life. There is no sign of anyone walking on its broad streets or sounds that make a place lively and busy. It's just an empty city, nothing more, nothing less.

Sensing a presence behind him, he turned around to see the mighty archangel watching him like a guard dog. "What a madman you introduce me with." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Do you really believe I will work with a control freak like him?" He said before sending a sharp look at Ariel.

"I don't." The archangel answered with a smile of amusement in his facade. "As much as you hate being a puppet. You deeply despise these manipulative people. It reminds you of this certain man does it?" He said while carefully picking his words to not anger his master. "But if one day you decide to stab his majesty back. I won't be surprised." He commented.

"Are you going to do anything if that happens?"

Ariel laughs after hearing the question. "I won't. I am thou and thou art I, I am your persona, I will follow your command without any question." He replied with conviction. "Even if you use me to bring chaos to this world, I will do it and fight for your name. The moment I've entered your soul, I did my part for the demiurge, my loyalty and power is now all yours."

"Your part for the demiurge?" Akechi let out in question.

"The demiurge named Yaldabaoth is no more or at least what is left on him." started the archangel. "After being imprisoned in this place for an eternity, he started to lose his mind, slowly bringing the ignorant god into madness, and this madness turned his mind, soul, and body into the divine automatic recording device we know as the Moon Cell." Ariel looks grim as he tells the tragic story.

"I am part of his remaining consciousness. I've taken the form of the angel that is said to be his perfect name. The lion of God, Ariel. After Velber failed its attack, Moon Cell became aware of the familiar presence travelling between worlds. This presence eventually becomes confirmed to be the demiurge mother. The one who sent the planet-eating star to this place."

"Though I am not sure about her plan, she created and summoned the Trickster to reach the core of SERAPH. It was at that same time when you get summoned by the Moon Cell as a countermeasure. I was awakened shortly after you and the only thing in my mind is to make preparations before seeking you, Akechi Goro."

Akechi pondered after hearing the persona's statement. "But why me?" He asks. Could it be his rivalry against Ren? Could it be because he's a persona user? What could be the reason for choosing him over the heroic spirits of this world.

"Because I know your eyes won't be deceive by lies." Ariel simply answered with a soft smile on his face. "We see it…I saw it. Even if it means sacrificing your life, you will fight hard just not to live in deception. That is the kind of strength it needed if you decide to stop Sophia and her trickster." He continued and chuckled from the expression of shock that his master is making.

"If he reaches the core…will it be the end of this world?"

The archangel shakes his head. "That is only the beginning. Once Sophia reaches the Moon Cell. All life shall be erased, not only here but also the world you two have come from." He said with a grim expression.

"One day I'll tell you about the truth behind Sophia, how she doom the world through her knowledge. However, do you believe every word you hear in my mouth?"

Akechi turned his head back to the window that he was gazing earlier. It will be the end of everything. Be it a god, a human, a child, girl, boy, elder, all life will be gone without a trace.

That little girl who treated him as a brother. That despite being short, he felt like his part of a family again.

That cocky rival of his that makes him feel inferior, makes him hate being defeated by his hand. But even so, they become friends, or so what Ren thinks they are.

Those two will be gone if he let this Sophia reach the core.

"Whether or not I believe you. The decision is still mine to take." He answered and surprisingly made the angel smile in content. But Akechi decided not to pry about it. He made up his mind, regardless of what may happen, he will see it through the end.

"You call that hiding? Get yourself out there." Akechi said to the person hiding behind the pillar. He became occupied in their conversation that he forgot to call the other presence he felt earlier.

"Fine…" Mordred let out in defeat before stepping out to show herself.

"Eavesdropping now?"

"Not intentionally. I was just passing by and all." She said before shrugging her shoulders. "I won't tell anyone about it. I won't get what I wanted if I did right?" A smile appeared to her face while looking at the archangel. "So when can I get my wish, shiny?"

"Shiny?" Ariel let out in disbelief before sending a glance at Akechi.

"I see where that is coming from." Akechi said and quickly rubbed his eyes from the light that his persona is projecting. "Regardless, she believes that you can grant her wish. And since she helped me from my recent fight, she wants to get paid by having this wish to come true. Is that possible Ariel?"

"I don't have the power to do that." Ariel began to explain, but before Mordred could speak, he continued and interrupted her. "But if we reach the core only then I am able to use my authority to grant this wish of yours. However, I'm curious about what is this wish you desire, saber?" He looked at the female knight eyes while waiting for her answer.

"It's none of your business. But I assure you, it's just a selfish wish that won't hurt anyone."

"Very well. Then you just need to lend us your aid until we reach the core. But before that, we need to help his majesty first by gaining information in Rome. I do have an idea on how we're going to do that without raising suspicions and can easily get us to meet her." Ariel then returns his gaze to Akechi.

"What is that?"

"Altera is still missing, I'm sure that the sovereign is very much concerned about her whereabouts. So what if we bring her back to Rome? Not the real one of course." Ariel then opened his palm and materialized a necklace made from the finest gems. "With the shapeshifting magic I've gathered from your persona Loki. We can deceive them into believing that we bring the runaway girl back."

"But we need someone to put up an act. One that will become Altera." The mighty archangel then gaze at the confused knight. Akechi followed his gaze and understood what he was getting at.

"What?" Mordred let out in puzzlement.


	8. The Masters in Rome

**Disclaimer: The Persona series belongs to Atlus while the Fate franchise is owned by Type-Moon. I only own this fic and nothing else.**

* * *

When the sound of the running shower stopped. A girl covered only in towel step outside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As she leaves and gets inside a clustered looking bedroom. The girl's name is Rin Tohsaka, a freelance engineer, a revolutionist, and a former master who participated in the Holy Grail War that happened inside the virtual world on the Moon.

Today she has an important mission to fulfill. It requires not only her talent, but also her utmost skill as a Magus and experienced veteran Master. Rin was personally assigned by the Sovereign of SERAPH to investigate the disturbance happening in the _Far Side_ of the Moon.

Looking at the clock found on the wall. She clicked her tongue and opened the cabinet standing in the corner of her room. Opening its tight sealed door, it's surprisingly almost empty and only has one set of clothing hanging and a briefcase found in its care.

A crimson-colored turtleneck that has a symbol of cross printed in the middle, long black boots, black stockings, black skirt, and a utility belt that has a number of equipment attached. Although at first glance they all look normal, she personally created and installed a program code or _Code Cast_ that has _magic_ in them. She spends countless nights and days tinkering to make sure each one is working properly and has its usefulness in many situations.

Having one last chance for maintenance. Rin smiled softly and looked satisfied as she wore them in order. After that, she stands in front of the mirror to see her reflection. Her face frowned as she deliberate about something she's been pondering for a while now.

Is to whether or not she should go with her natural hair color. The color of her hair isn't black, it's actually rich blond, not only that, her pupil is sapphire blue and not emerald green.

Letting out a sigh, she remembers that her reason for why she did it is so that she won't stand out from everyone. That is why she chose to go with the common hair color.

"Perhaps…I don't need to hold that reason anymore." She murmured while staring closely in the mirror. She then picked up her hair tie and tied her hair into a twin tailed. "Now then, for the finishing touch."

With a sound of her finger snapping. Her long black hair turned golden and her pupil changed into blue. A moment of realization, Rin put her hand to her face due to the embarrassment. "What am I doing?" She said with a tone of puzzlement on her actions. Her thoughts then get disrupted from the noises outside.

"Hmm? Is something happening outdoors?"

She's hearing loud voices out of her house, beating drums, clapping hands, and other instruments playing in the distance. "No. Don't tell me!" The girl instantly felt a strange omen approaching her. She grabs the briefcase and runs through the entrance door to check the commotion.

There are a lot of people lined up outside the street of her house. Rin stared in agape as a grand decorated platform attached to many horses parked in front of her.

"Umu~ it's seem we really did surprise her, Praetor!" Cried happily by a young girl with beautiful golden hair that matched her alluring face. Her lime colored eyes show nothing but genuine feeling, and the smile she's showing is beaming with energy. She dresses in a revealing red and white dress with long poofy sleeves, a transparent front, leotard, and knee high golden armored boots.

"Don't just stand there! You two, it's time to shower her the blessing of Rome! And pick her up gently afterwards!" Two individual jump off the luxurious float. They landed on the ground without any inconvenience. The differences between them are like day and night, one is clad in blue, while the other is dressed in red.

Rin kept the expression on her face intact under the rain of fallen rose petals. She should have anticipated this, if there is anyone that can make a grand celebration out of the sudden, it's going to be Nero Claudius. This is so embarrassing! Why did she do this to her!

"I know the feeling of wanting to go back inside. Trust me, I wanted to do the same as well." The man, shrouded in a crimson coat with long white hair and tanned skin expressed his exhaustion on his voice.

Despite his name lost in the void, he didn't mind since he preferred people to call him by his class. Which is Archer, The wrought iron hero, and one of the generals that is protecting Rome and more importantly the sovereign from danger.

"Don't get me wrong, I was against this at first. But now that I've seen that priceless look on your face. This is quite worth the shot, boss." Commented the other one dressed in fully tight armor with blue line design. His name is Cú Chulainn, the child of light, and his carefree smile does bring annoyance to Rin Tohsaka. It seems despite how long has been since they first met, somethings never change, especially for the two who become partners during the Grail War.

"I know you are getting overwhelmed by my surprise. But do not be discouraged! As the most beautiful emperor of Rome! Allow me and my generals to escort you toward my imperial home!" Nero delightfully announces as she stands charmingly at the float.

The girl let out a sigh to herself. It seems she cannot decline the Emperor's invitation to escort her. Not when there are many people watching. Admitting bitter defeat, she nodded her head and let the two servants take her to the top where she met Nero and everyone else.

"Umu~ I like your change of style Rin! I must say, you look very beautiful in gold."

Rin flushed after hearing Nero's compliment and the soft sound of agreement coming from the servants. She is hoping that only them will see these changes, but now, everyone in Rome will know about it! This is too much embarrassment in just a span of an hour.

"I agree with Ms. Saber, though the choices of colors is making you stand out, it still looks good on you regardless." A woman with feminine sly voice commented. She is a human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears and tail, dressed in revealing shrine maiden attire, she has yellow eyes and long pink hair that she keeps tied up.

Her name is Tamamo-no-Mae, a powerful caster class servant, ruler of her own land named Mare Luxuria, the imperial sakura capital built for her master, and the self-proclaimed most loyal servant and 'wife' of the Sovereign of SERAPH.

It's surprising for Rin to see her here, she is usually busy overseeing her empire and doesn't have any time to spare on such occasions. Unless Hakuno Kishinami asks her to come, she will drop everything to get on her side.

Speaking of the Sovereign, she wonders if she is here-. "I'm sorry for this. Nero insisted on doing this, and I thought it was a good idea since you are going to do us a great favor, Rin." Turning around, Rin froze for a moment when she saw the young girl with long wavy brown hair that matches the color of her eyes.

She wore a simple yet beautiful white dress with red lines on its curves and a red ribbon on it's back. One can imagine someone in the position of a Sovereign wearing something fancy and a bunch of luxurious accessories. But Hakuno Kishinami isn't the same, she prefers candy over jewellery, that is how different she is from the rest.

"You don't have to. I owe you for everything you've done for me and everyone." Rin replied with mixed shyness and seriousness in her tone. She did so much for her, Hakuno gave them the chance to start all over again after escaping Earth and the hellhole it became.

She welcomes them in SERAPH, she encourages them to stay in Rome with everything they need. The once they call their world is long gone, it's dying and everyone is now affected by it. No one is safe, not even the rich, the poor, the young, or the elder, anything that is breathing will experience the unmerciful environment it became. Similar to the only rule applied in the Holy Grail War, it's also kill or be killed for everyone there.

She's happy and grateful to escape that hell. Going through another liberation war against the _Harway_ _Family_ new world order and it's powerful subordinate is now pointless. Not even them are safe from that rule, everyone is killing one another for the sake of survival. Right now, it's just to see who is the only last man left standing.

She won't let her people, the _Resistance,_ and the innocent be in vain for their survival while slowly turning into monsters. Years after the event of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, she manages to get out despite not winning. However, that gives her the knowledge she needed to get everyone in SERAPH, regardless of one's capability or not.

They used their remaining resources to build an underground facility that can hold hundreds of people inside. She then created a machine-like-capsule that will act as the means to get everyone to this virtual world. Once it became successful, they began mass producing it and now they are now human refugees living inside the Moon Cell.

She did what she thought was right. But there is an ache in her heart that causes her to feel _guilty_ over something.

Nonetheless, Hakuno was there to welcome them and give them all the support and resources they need to live a comfortable life here in SERAPH. Rin couldn't thank her enough for what she did. Which is why she promised to herself that she'll help her with the best of her abilities.

As her friend, a magus, and a formidable master that entered that tournament.

Although, she doesn't have a contract to a servant like a real master should have. Hakuno allows her to borrow and give commands to some of her servants when needed.

She became the helping hand that Hakuno needed when she cannot deal with events that caused difficulties on her side. She'll be the one dealing with it for her stead. Be it a servant causing trouble, negotiation, investigations, or something in between, she can call her to finish the job.

Rin won't fail her dear friend. As a bearer of the Tohsaka family name, she will overcome everything for her sake.

"Anyway, are you okay now?" She asks with great concern on her voice. Since the day that her servant named Altera went missing, Hakuno became worried sick trying to find the young girl. She even began neglecting her duties and ignored her health.

"I'm fine now, sorry if I worried you."

"We can halt this mission for now. I can help you search for Altera." She suggested with vigor. Knowing the girl, she won't return to herself until Altera comes back safe and sound. Everyone can see it, everyone also knows that she's bad at faking her emotions.

Hakuno forced a smile on her as she answered. "It's fine don't worry. Besides this need to be fixed as soon as possible." She said before showing the ring that symbolizes her rule over SERAPH. "It seems whatever is happening there, it is affecting my regalia and it's connection to the Moon Cell. We'll be at a bad end if we let it continue." Hakuno explained.

"Just take a look at my Rome. When was the last time it became night here?" Nero expresses her complain. "Though it's purpose is to give us a huge advantage in battle by using Gawain's ability. But now it has become a problem to us since we can't change to night and day."

"I can imagine the confusion when they notice the circumstances." A woman with a soft feminine voice and long-purple hair had commented. She has a cover on her eyes that is acting more of a seal than a strange accessory. Her servant class is Rider, an anti-hero serving as a scout at Tamamo's empire.

Her name is Medusa, one of the three Gorgon sisters, a story about a cursed woman that can turn anyone who starred on her eyes into statue, a famous tale heard in the Greek mythology.

"It does take quite a round explaining the situation." Archer replied while leaning on the platform railing as the parade float began to move. "We eventually settled with ringing bells to signal the closing hour here in Rome. Quite an adjustment I must say, but the AI quickly get used to it, I don't know about humans." He said before glancing over at Rin.

"Like you said it's an adjustment to make, I told everyone to put a cover on their window to block off the light coming from the sun, that way they can make their mind forget that it's still broad daylight."

"Regardless, that isn't what we're here for. Let's take a small briefing regarding this mission you're going to take, Rin." Tamamo's voice chimed in and set the conversation on track. When everyone nodded their head in agreement, Caster proceeded with her suggestion.

"First off, let's not mince words here. This is a dangerous and a crucial mission, considering that you're going to the Far Side of all places, you need all the help that you can get. However, since this isn't the same as the others due to the fact that we can't send an immediate support because of the malfunction on the regalia, you'll be taking three servants with you."

Tamamo then pointed her finger one by one to the servant class she called. "They are Lancer, Archer, and Rider." She said then saw the surprise on their faces.

"I'm not complaining that I'm working with Archer here, but aren't three servant a bit too much? By sending us three, you reduce your forces to deploy when things go south here." Cú Chulainn statement made the red archer sigh to himself.

"As I said this mission is dangerous and crucial. The Far Side is an unknown territory for us. In fact, no one should be sent there! It's where all things that are rejected in SERAPH are dumped on. By reject, I mean the most dangerous things, like per say, Gods and Goddesses!"

Rin looked solemn as she listened to Tamamo. That place, called the Far Side of the Moon, is an imaginary space known as the trash bin that is used for storing malicious information and imaginary numbers. Sealed off as "Not For Use" information, It is the "exterior of the world", and can be called the "Garden of the Fallen" built from imaginary numbers in contrast to the _Near Side_ being a cell where the "light of heavenly fire" is imprisoned.

"If you are worried about Rome and the Imperial capital. Do not fret, I got it all covered." Tamamo said to Lancer while hiding her laughter behind her hand. "Despite the twilight isn't coming in Rome, we can say that it's a blessing in disguise since Sir. Gawain is invincible under the light of the sun. He can defend Rome by himself."

"My Imperial capital is doing fine since Mr. Karna and Mr. Lü Bu are the ones assigned to protect it. Although, it's more reassuring to send Mr. Karna with you since he is familiar with the Far Side and a very powerful servant, but I'm afraid that Lü Bu will cause more damage from defending my territory than the enemy that is doing the opposite."

Medusa released a soft chuckle after Tamamo finished explaining. "That is certainly true. I can only stop Lü Bu bloodlust in small skirmishes. And Caster won't last long against the fabled 'Tamamo killer'."

"That Berserker is a living fortress who rampaged through the Holy Grail War! His enthusiasm is scaring me, you know." Tamamo replied before expressing a deep sounding sigh. "Also don't remind me that despite how many times I guard, he can still kill me."

"Also don't you dare make fun of me Saber! It was my class fault, my class fault!" Before Nero could even let out a small giggle of hers, Caster is one step ahead and points her finger accusingly at the red saber.

Clearing her throat, Tamamo glanced at her master with an apologetic look on her face. "Good heavens, forgive me my dear master. Some dreadful memories still haunt me even by today." She said with a half smile on her.

Hakuno nodded her head in understanding. Perhaps it's best not to remind her about it. "Rin do you find the chosen servant favorable on you?" She asks the talented magus who break free from her thoughts.

"They are more than enough to be honest. I just need to adjust myself that I'm commanding three servants instead of one. But I'll manage, I'm Rin Tohsaka after all." Rin replied with confidence in her voice.

Archer couldn't help but to hide the smile on his face. Despite not being _the_ Rin Tohsaka he knew during his lifetime. The resemblance between them is really strong that he can't tell the difference. He's not gonna lie, but he finds this predicament amusing. It reminds him a lot about his past. And he doesn't want to get started with Lancer and Rider joining alongside him.

"Archer? You seem smiling by yourself over there." Hakuno pointed out and made the nameless hero startled. A soft giggle escapes her lips as she notices Archer's troubled expression as he thinks of an excuse to say. It's rare for him to let his guard down, but whenever he does, the sovereign won't let the chance slip to poke fun at him.

Luckily for him, his rescue didn't come from his wits, but from Medusa who voiced out her curiosity on the briefcase that Rin is carrying. "It's a case holding special gems that I've created." Replied by the blond haired master as she unlocked the case and showed around twenty beautiful and different colored gemstones.

"Those gems…" Archer murmured after setting his eyes on the items inside the briefcase. Considering that magecraft died on Earth, he didn't expect to see these things still existing. The girl's superb talent and skill as a magus really is frightening. Not only that, but his sensing a strong feeling of Deja vu right now.

"Behold the Tohsaka magecraft specialty. Each gemstone contains a powerful code cast that can be used in battle." Rin said with a grin on her face as everyone is looking at her creation in awe. Luckily for her, the methods of making this are the same as they do back when magic is still alive, the only difference is that instead of incantation, it now writes through compiling program code in advance and activates it through one of its own _Magic Circuits_.

"So this is what a top tier magus capable of doing." Medusa said and told what was on everyone's mind. These gemstones are capable of defeating a servant if used all at once.

"There is a huge gap between our ability doesn't it?" Hakuno couldn't help but to smile sheepishly to herself. Compared to Rin, she can't do any of these things. She can cast a code cast and use Formal Wear, but creating one? That is outside her capability as a master. She is really amazed by the things that Rin can do.

Rin looks at the sovereign with an disapproving expression. "That is quite offensive you know? Despite my skills and talent, I still can't defeat Leo Harway and take the Holy Grail from that Doctor and his messiah servant!" She said and then glanced at the servants that help her to be where she is today.

"The bonds you have with your servants are your greatest strength. Not even the master with greatest skill and talent can overcome that mountain. That makes you a better master than me and everyone who joined that war."

Hakuno looked at her in disbelief. She didn't expect that answer from Rin herself. And from the looks she is getting from Nero, Tamamo, Archer, Medusa, and Cú Chulainn. They are all agreeing with what the girl said about her. She can feel her heart touched by it and a genuine smile creeping on her face. She said her thanks to everyone which they all appreciated from hearing, and finally, the young sovereign accepted a compliment.

"It seems we have arrived." Archer announces before the float completely stops in front of the emperor's palace. He and Cú Chulainn helped Rin to get safely on the ground, while Nero and Tamamo assisted their master with care and a flare of rivalry with one another.

Once they all get down on the float. A young slightly androgynous woman in her early-mid teens with a slender physique, soft skin, golden hair, and green eyes, welcomed them as they arrive. Her face showed elegance, and an aura of strong chivalry as she dressed herself with beautiful blue-colored armor dress.

"Oh it's saber-no I mean King Arthur." Hakuno almost bit her tongue as she saw the great king of Camelot waiting in front of their home. Her name is Arturia Pendragon, the Once and Future king, the King of Knights, and also the wielder of the sword that brings absolute victory, the Excalibur.

Arturia kindly shakes her head before speaking. "There is no need for formalities. From my point of view, you are in a greater position than a wandering knight as myself. Just address me as Saber or Arturia." She said with a kind reprimanding tone on her voice.

"It's a surprise to see you here Blue Saber. Is there something you need on us?" Nero asks with curiosity on her question. She doesn't remember calling her nor did her praetor said they are going to meet her today.

"I heard from Gawain about today's occasion. And I'm hoping you will let me see her departure to that _side_." The blue saber answered in full honesty. "I'm not gonna lie, but I found it strange when I've heard her name." She then glanced at the twin-haired girl. "Rin Tohsaka, correct? I don't know what the reason is, but I'm sensing a familiarity from that name."

Archer quietly hides his surprise after hearing Arturia's statement. Perhaps, despite how vague and little there is, her memories of certain events are still with her. He can't tell if that is a good thing or not, after all some memories are better off burrowed deep inside and be forgotten forever.

"I don't know how to reply…" Rin said with a visible mixed confusion and shyness on her face. "But thank you, I feel more safe now than ever." She added genuinely. Although, she doesn't share the same feeling that the servant has. When she hears that she is King Arthur, she is mostly surprised to see her as a female and not a man.

"Why don't you join us, proud knight? You don't have anything to do here right?" Lancer commented half jokingly to the servant.

"That I cannot do. We are both top servants, but I'm summoned to serve the Moon Cell, I'll be staying here in the near side and ensure that no such threat will lead to SERAPH destruction."

Lancer shrugged his shoulder as he answered. "I don't see any threat. Did the Moon Cell drop any names for you to deal with?" He said.

Arturia showed a smile of relief on her face. "Fortunately. There is none so far, and I'm hoping it continues that way. Although, lately contacting the Moon Cell isn't as easy as before." She said before shifting her attention to Hakuno. "Do you know the cause of it?"

The sovereign nodded her head and answered. "It could be because of the disturbance happening in the Far Side. We're sending Rin, Archer, Lancer, and Rider to investigate what is causing that problem. And I'm hoping it will solve everything relating to the communication between us and the Moon Cell." She explained.

"I see." Arturia murmured in understanding. "I would like to lend a hand and help. But the Moon Cell hasn't given me any orders to go to that place. However, I wish you all the best of luck and safety on your investigation." She said before giving an encouraging smile to the three servants that will join Rin. "Archer, Lancer, Rider, I'm trusting you to keep her safe from harm alright?"

"I thought it's already given, but still, we'll do our best." Medusa replied.

"Also if you are wondering where Gawain is. He went to the front gate after receiving a report. He said that there was someone who arrived thre." Arturia then immediately continued before someone raised a voice of concern. "It doesn't sound dangerous, but it looks urgent, and his face shows an expression of surprise and disbelief. But whatever it was, I'm sure he'll tell you once he sorted it out."

"Alright, we'll have a talk with Gawain later on. Anyway, We shouldn't stand here and talk all day, we should get going and activate the portal." Tamamo suggested to the group. They all went together with Arturia get inside the imperial palace and go to the garden where they place the machine that will create a gap toward the Far Side.

As Tamamo and Nero began to operate the machine. Rin is still bothered about the Sovereign. "Are you sure about this? We can postpone this and let me help to bring Altera back home." She asks and expresses her worries toward her dear friend.

"It's fine." Hakuno answered before giving the girl a convincing face. "You know me too well that my concern will not die until Altera returns home. But I'm still a sovereign that has duties that I cannot neglect. For SERAPH and the people living here, I must do what I must. Though it's going to be hard accomplishing a bunch of things at once, even so I'm not going to stop until I've found Altera." She said sheepishly.

"Also I know that I'm not alone. I have you, Nero, Tamamo, Archer, and everyone watching my back and will lend me a hand when I need it."

Rin stayed quiet and only returned an understanding nod to the sovereign. There is no use arguing to her now that she made up her mind. At the very least, she knows that there are people who will help her. That is the only reassurance she needs to hear from Hakuno.

A loud cracking sound breaks their eyes at each other. A vortex then started to rip through the space and opened a hole that can fit a human body. The inside of the gap is dark and the air flowing out is as cold as the snowy winter. "The portal is ready." Nero announces as she and the caster leave their station to meet up with the group.

"One more thing. If things go out of hand, don't hesitate to return, alright? Remember the motto you've told me several times. No casualties!" Hakuno strongly reminded the magus, who was smiling wryly at her.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" Rin said with a playful smile on her face. "I'll make sure to bring good news once I get back. So you better find Altera and throw a party after that, alright?" Seeing Hakuno agrees, She then lets out a peace sign and walks away to meet the three servants that will help her.

After saying their goodbyes and Archer suddenly gets teased by Nero and Tamamo for looking seriously concerned about Hakuno. Rin and the three servants jumped toward the portal one by one.

"Get back soon!" Hakuno cried out before Rin jumped inside the gap that would lead to the Far Side.

The magus closed her eyes and breathed softly as her body was getting drawn inside cyberspace. She can feel the cold air, the blinking lights inside the space of darkness, the presence of the servants that are carefully feeling their surroundings. Any moment now, they will arrive at the Far End side of the moon.

What is waiting there for them is a mystery that will soon be unveiled.

However, things became strange when they heard a faint sound of music in the distance. The tone is catchy, the chiming bells make it lighthearted and sweet, but there is a vague feeling of an impending menace and doom as the music goes on.

And then they heard a devilish voice that is anticipating and waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"You don't know my real name or perhaps you've forgotten it. You don't really know why you're even here and why you're hearing my voice. Sadly you are not my 'Senpai', but I'm sure you'll love me to call you that each day and night."

"Oh Senpai, why are you not here? Seeing your face turn each and every shade of the rainbow doing anything and everything…I can have you go off~" The voice then let out a lovely giggle as she imagined a certain someone's face.

"I bet that you couldn't get over it, you can't deny it either, when I put you under my heel, when I tease you just a tiny little bit, even the slightest bit. I'm sure that neither of us will ever be able to pretend that you won't love every, single, second of it."

"Oh Senpai. If you choose to ignore me, then I guess I'll entertain myself with the toys you've sent to me." The mysterious woman whispered. Rin then felt a touch on her cheeks. "Now that we have the first batch of players. We can start the show. Here in BB Channel~"

And just like that, everything completely goes south, they have expected the worse from the Far Side. But no one, not even Rin Tohsaka had expected for _her_ to come.

* * *


End file.
